Daddy's Girl
by slickboy444
Summary: Follows X1. Logan's life is forever changed when he rescues an infant girl named X23 from a group called Hydra and raises her as his daughter. Then one day, they become entangled with a group known as the Xmen.
1. Escape

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 1: Escape**

* * *

AN: This is my first movie fic, so bear with me. I got the idea from the X-men Evolution episode, X23. Her name, Laura, comes from the comics. I've taken a few liberties with the movie and X23 comics, so please keep that in mind while you read. Please help me make this good. Read and review this fic. Otherwise, enjoy!

Summery: Take place along the lines of X1. After being abducted by a shady group called Hydra, Logan finds himself in the care of an infant child who he comes to raise as his daughter. But 15 years later, Logan and his daughter, former weapon X23, are caught in the middle of the struggle for mutant liberation. Now, they father/daughter duo must rely on the help of the X-men and the bonds that they share to stop the Magneto and his Brotherhood before he makes his dream of a mutant/human war into a reality.

Ages: Basically whatever they are in the movie, but Laura (X23) is, or will be, 15.

Pairings: Not much, but maybe a few hints of Scott/Jean and Bobby/Rogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or any part of the movie. They are the exclusive property of Marvel and 20th Century Fox, so please don't sue. I have nothing.

Again, don't forget to REVIEW! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. I hope you all enjoy this first venture into the movieverse. Thanks again and enjoy.

* * *

Life is a fickle beast. It can change in the blink of an eye. And to those who aren't prepared, life can be an endless struggle. There are those who succumb to this strife and there are those who overcome it. And right now, a mysterious man known only as Logan is caught in the middle of the two.

He wasn't sure whether or not he was conscious or dreaming. It felt like a mixture between the two. His mind was reeling as if he had been pumped with a gallon of sedatives. And with his luck that was actually a possibility.

Trying to get a feel for his surroundings, he felt as though he was lying on some sort of al gurney. He couldn't move any of his limbs, bound by shackles and feeling as though they had lead weights on them. The air around him was sterile and clean, the distinct smell of a laboratory or hospital. And Logan absolutely despised both.

He tried to remember what happened. One minute he was riding his motorcycle down the back roads of Canada and next he's being pursued by strange black vans. He remembered trying to get away, but then something hit him and now he was here.

That encompassed the story of his life in many ways, but as his thoughts became more coherent, his acute senses picked up a couple of ominous voices.

"Are you sure he's sedated, Dr. Cornelius?" asked a tall, ominous man who was hovering over Logan's prone form.

"Don't worry, Zander. He's got enough sedatives in him to down an elephant," replied the man beside him, "We've managed to keep him contained for this long, so try not to worry too much."

"That is not my nature, Doctor," replied the man known as Zander in an irritated tone, "I've read up on this beast's history. He has a knack for cursing any project that attempts to use his potential."

"Well Hydra is different, my friend," replied Cornelius, "I know because I worked with General William Stryker at Weapon X and the hardware you've thrown into this makes him look like a cheapskate."

"I don't like to leave loose ends," said Zander in a somewhat snide tone.

Upon hearing the term Weapon X, something stirred within the sedated Logan. Sedatives or no sedatives, hearing this triggered a rage inside him. While he could barely move, he started to grit his teeth in anger as he fought to overcome his bound state.

"Well then you'll be happy to know that we're almost done with this thing," said Dr. Cornelius as he looked down at Logan with a distasteful glare, "We've taken samples and we've confirmed that your little specimen has all his traits. She's a full 90 percent match."

"And her powers?" asked Zander in a more serious tone.

"All present," answered the Doctor, "She's got his healing, his senses, and his claws. She even has a few extra in her feet which may come in handy down the line."

"Not bad considering that it took twenty three attempts. What about the bonding process? Did it work?"

"Well thanks to biological data from original Weapon X, we were successful. But I'm afraid that we had to make a few compromises in bonding her entire skeletal structure. She's still and infant and if we want her to grow, then her bones must be allowed to grow as well."

"Spare me the technicalities, Cornelius," scoffed Zander, "Does she have the same structure as the original?"

"In some ways, yes. But unlike the original, we had to use a weaker version of adamantium on her. Now rest assured, it's every bit as resilient as its indestructible cousin, but it's designed to stretch and grow at the expense of some of that strength."

"A minor trade off," said Zander confidently, "As long as our little specimen has the proper attributes, I could care less about the specifics. Now we can look forward to molding her and training her. And given her tender age, I'm confident she'll eclipse her predecessor in every way."

"I wish I had your confidence, Zander," said Dr. Cornelius in an anxious tone, "Working with Weapon X has always been a cursed existence. And the quicker we terminate this thing, the easier we'll all sleep at night."

Logan had heard enough. That name, Cornelius, and that talk of the adamantium bonding process fueled his inner rage. Unclear memories of being in a bio tank surrounded by scientists were coming back to him and the more he recalled, the more enraged he became.

And at the center of it all were these two men.

"Patience Cornelius…Patience," said Zander confidently, "I know how you feel about this monstrous freak of nature. And don't worry. When the time comes, I'll let you finish the job."

"Well for all our sake, I hope that time comes soon," said Dr. Cornelius, "I've been looking over my shoulder every damn day since this thing came into my life. I'll feel a hell of a lot better when he's finally dead."

"As will I. And besides, it's not like anybody will miss him. From what you've told me, there are no traces of family and he's never been the friendly type."

"You don't know the half of it, Zander," said Cornelius as he began to do something with the IVs going into Logan's arm, "Now let's hurry up and finish the final test on X23. Once she's given the green like, I can dispose of this…"

Then, before Dr. Cornelius could finish, Logan's eyes shot open and he quickly went into full berserker mode.

"Rrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled, ripping the shackles, unleashing three adamantium claws from his knuckles, and plunging them into the chest of Dr. Cornelius.

Immediately, the doomed doctor's eyes filled with horror as he looked into the raging eyes of the beast that he helped create.

"Weapon X…NO!" he gasped, his lungs filling up with blood as the claws punctured completely through him.

"YOU!" growled the raging Wildman from within.

"Hit the alarm!" yelled Zander as he dashed out of the room.

Suddenly, the whole area was blaring with sirens. Going into full survival mode, Logan withdrew his claws from the body of Dr. Cornelius and let him fall limply to the floor where he could die in agony.

With his hands free, was able to slice through all the shackles and bounds. The effects of the sedatives were still making him feel disoriented, but the raging adrenaline of his anger fought it as he got up off the gurney and scrambled out into the hallway.

There, he was met with some unwelcome company.

"There he is!" yelled a fully armored soldier, packing a high powered MP5, "Get him! Neutralize that freak!"

In a hail of gunfire, he and the rest of his fellow soldiers fired upon the lone mutant. However, his rage proved to be too great. Even bullets couldn't stop him as he took numerous rounds before pouncing upon the hapless guards.

"Get him! Get him!" one of them yelled, but that proved to be his undoing as three adamantium claws plunged through his face.

Other guards tried to shoot him, but Logan's speed was too great as he tore through them like a tissue paper, spilling their blood in a cascade of carnage, driven by the desire for revenge.

Once the last of the guards was disemboweled, Logan sniffed the air in full predatory mode, seeking out the son of a bitch who was behind all this…Zander. His trail was still fresh, but he'd have to go through quite a few guards to get him.

But that didn't bother him in the slightest. It just meant this was going to be much messier.

"Attention all Hydra patrol!" came Zander's voice over the intercom, "This is a code red! I repeat, this is a code red! Weapon X is on the loose! Neutralize him before he gets to the main lab!"

The sound of Zander's voice enraged Logan further as he followed his scent through the twisting corridors of the facility. All around him, he saw the trademark signs of a high tech military project. He knew them than anybody and the more he saw, the more he wanted to tear this place to pieces.

"There he is! Kill him!" yelled another platoon of guards.

However, despite their organization and firepower, Logan was able to get the best of them through surprise and speed. Any bullets that hit him just slowed him down as he quickly healed and kept on fighting. Blood flowed down the sterile halls like a river as each guard that dared to stop Logan was torn to bits.

All he could see was red. All he could feel was rage. Damn all those who got in his way, for he was the Wolverine. And nothing was going to stand in his way.

"He's breached security level 5!" yelled one of the guards who was frantically trying to fall back, "Stop him before he…AHHHHHHHH!"

Those were his last words as his head was almost completely taken off by a single swipe of his Logan's claws. Other horrified guards tried to counter, but they met with the same fate as the waves of heavily armed guards fell before the rage of the Wolverine.

Finally, after disemboweling three more guards, Logan stood in front of a large, heavy door. It was definitely one of the more expensive kinds, designed to stop an RPG if necessary. But it couldn't stop Logan. He knew Zander was on the other side and he wasn't about to let some reinforced door stop him.

Using his super sharp claws, Logan sliced through the heavily reinforced hinges with ease and kicked the heavy structure down. Now he was in the main laboratory area. There, he saw Zander behind a platoon of guards.

"Damn it you fools! Shoot him! I want that beast DEAD!" yelled Zander.

But before the guards could open fire, Logan used the discarded door to his advantage and lifted it up with ease before heaving it at the bewildered platoon.

"Scramble!" yelled one of the platoon leaders.

Unfortunately, there were a few unlucky ones who couldn't move fast enough and were crushed like insects. And those that were fast enough would die by another fate as Logan's predatory senses kicked into overdrive and took out each guard one by one.

"Zander! He's not going…AHHHHHHHH!" yelled the platoon leader as an adamantium claw plunged through his throat.

"You lousy rent-a-cop pricks! What am I paying you for!" yelled Zander as he tried to get away.

Two more guards tried to stop Logan, but they too fell as their weapons were sliced into scrap metal and their torsos were used as human pin cushions.

With no more guards in his way, that left only one more person to take care of.

"YOU!" yelled Logan as he tore through the lab.

"Stay back! Stay back!" yelled Zander, cowering in the central area near what looked like a containment tube.

He trembled as he watched the angry Wolverine approach him. His body was covered with blood from his wounds and from the guards. And clearly, he had one thing on his mind…Vengeance.

"I'm warning you!" said Zander as he fell to the floor, "Don't take a step closer!"

His words didn't even register. Logan was still running on his full berserker mode. The rational side of his brain was completely off and all that was left was pure rage.

Then, in a last desperate effort to make this monster pay, Zander pulled out a small remote device from his pocket and held it up.

"Don't make me use this!" he yelled, "I push this button and this whole facility will blow sky high and take you with it! You'll only have a minute to get out. You may make it, you may not. Are you really willing to take that chance? All for your precious vengeance!"

But before Zander's words could even begin to enter Logan's mind, the raging mutant plunged his claws directly into his gut, lifting him completely off the ground while blood quickly filled his lungs and spilled out of his mouth.

"I'll take that chance," growled Logan.

"You…Monster!"

Zander's body soon went limp, but as the life was drained out of him, he dropped the small remote control and the button activating the self destruct sequence was initiated.

"Warning. Self destruct sequence initiated. All personnel evacuate. This is not a drill," came a computerized voice over the speakers.

Finally, the rational part of Logan's mind kicked in and survival was now on his mind. But as he dropped Zander's lifeless body off to the side, he noticed something about the tank that he had been cowering behind.

Flashes of his fragmented memory surged through his mind. In looking at this strange apparatus, he identified it as something he had been seen before. It was all too familiar to him. It was the source of countless nightmares and unparalleled rage.

But as he saw what was inside this horrific creation of mad science, something within him began to change.

"X23…" he found himself saying as he looked at the readout taped to the side of the tank.

From what he heard from Zander and Cornelius, he was expecting to find an inhuman beast. But no, in fact it was the exact opposite. It was an infant child of no more than six months.

She was completely unconscious, hovering in a pool of greenish fluid similar to the kind he recalled in his dreams. And as he stared back at her, he noticed some small groves in her hands. They looked like mere scratches, but as he looked back down at the claws protruding from his hand, it quickly dawned on him.

"No…NO!"

They cloned him. They took his own blood and cloned him. There was no other way it could have been done. And not only did they clone him, they put this child through the same horrific process that he had endured. And when that thought entered his mind, he found himself doing something he never thought he'd have done.

Taking his claws to the tank, he shattered the glass, causing the greenish fluid to pour out. Withdrawing his claws, he reached in and took the small child in his arms and cradled it near his body.

Then, much to his horror, he sensed weak life signs within the infant girl. He could barely feel a pulse or sense any breathing. Not knowing what to do, he tore off a piece of Zander's lab coat, wrapped it around the little girl, and made a dash for the exit.

* * *

Sirens echoed all throughout the dark Canadian night. Only a handful of lucky guards made it out, but unfortunately they took almost all of the vehicles with them, leaving Logan to take a small, poorly maintained jeep.

With a child still in his arms and no other guards in sight, the raging mutant used one of his claws to start the engine. With less than ten seconds to get away, he stepped on the gas and sped away from the structure out into the frigid Canadian air. He was just clear of the perimeter when the silence of the night was shattered by a deafening bang, illuminating the night sky in a fiery plume.

Hydra was gone. The facility was destroyed. But Logan didn't look back. He just kept driving ahead, keeping the infant little girl in his arms, trying to protect her from the cold air. And as his berserker rage subsided, the effects of the sedatives began to catch up with him.

His vision blurred, his limbs felt heavy, and he could hardly keep himself conscious. But in feeling the weak life signs from the child, he kept fighting as he followed the narrow roads.

Eventually, he made it off the rugged back roads and onto a narrow stretch of highway. But to make matters worse, it started to snow. Logan was wearing only a pair of tattered jeans, most likely the only thing they kept on him from when he was abducted. It was cold…Very cold. But he couldn't stop now, not with the life of a baby on the line.

As if the cold wasn't enough, the old jeep soon gave out on him. Apparently, he had been unlucky enough to get a vehicle with only half a tank of gas and in this weather, there was no telling how much longer he or the baby could last.

Yet despite the blistering cold, Logan took the baby in his arms, held it close to his body, and began running barefoot down the road. According to one of the signs, there was a small hospital about two miles up ahead outside of a small Canadian town. He would have to act fast before frostbite set in and with the life signs of the baby fading fast, he would have to run.

He wasn't sure why he was doing this. His brain was still not functioning completely on logic. Part of him was still relying on the principle of fight or flight. But apparently, this primal mindset seemed to activate other instincts as well.

Even if this child was merely his clone, she was his flesh and blood. And while he wasn't quite sure why, he was determined to save her. He would consider the reasons only after she was safe.

It was a long hard trek through the frigid cold and Logan was on the verge of collapse. It felt as though his whole body was going to give out, but he kept pushing forward, hugging the baby close to his body in order to keep it warm. The snow was piling up and his extremities felt numb with cold. But eventually, he saw structures in the distance. And through the blinding white out, he could see the hospital just up ahead.

"Almost…There," he grunted, struggling to resist the intense fatigue.

Thankfully, there were still lights visible on the inside, hinting there was still an active staff on duty. He didn't know how late it was, but it was the dead of night. He was so exhausted, feeling completely and utterly spent as a result of rage, anger, and fatigue.

Finally, as he stormed through the front doors of the hospital, he fell to his knees and let out a desperate plea.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

What happened next was all a blur. Apparently, one of the nurses had been half asleep when he barged in and when she heard his cries for help, she nearly had a heart attack. Other nurses and a couple of doctors working the night shift took notice as well, quickly identifying the presence of the nearly frozen baby girl in his arms.

Detecting only faint traces of life, one of the nurses took the child and brought her to the emergency room while the others tried to talk to Logan. But he was too out of it and couldn't answer anything at this point.

Wearing only a pair of tattered jeans, they tried to take him back to the emergency room as well, but he shook them off in an angry fit, telling them to leave him alone and work on the girl. They kept trying to protest, but he stubbornly ignored them and shooed them away before collapsing in the waiting room.

"Nnn…So tired," he groaned, trying to get the feeling back into his limbs, "Hydra…Zander…X23."

Finally, he collapsed on one of the chairs, his thoughts still dwelling on the little girl he had just saved. And every time he thought back to what those damned scientists said, there was one thing that stood out above them all…She was his flesh and blood.

* * *

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" came a female voice, abruptly jolting Logan out of his unconscious state.

"Hnn…" he groaned as he opened his eyes to see the nurse who had first seen him earlier.

"Sir…It's okay. You're in a hospital now," she told him, talking calmly to the disoriented man before her, "Can you tell me what day it is? How many fingers am I holding up?"

His vision still blurry, Logan almost went into another rage. But without sensing any danger, he stayed calm.

"The girl…" he found himself saying as he shook off his exhaustion.

"Yes, you were the one who brought in the infant girl earlier," the nurse told him, "Can you tell me what happened? Were you in an accident?"

Thinking fast, Logan said the first thing that came to mind.

"Jeep accident," he got out.

"Do you need medical attention, sir? Are you hurt at all?" she asked him, thinking that it must have been an awful wreck for him to look like he did.

Logan didn't say anything, still too disoriented after everything that had happened.

"Sir, you've just been through a traumatic experience. Take a few deep breaths and listen to my voice," said the nurse, going through the standard procedures of trauma patient care, "Do you need to see a staff psychologist? Were there any others who were injured in the wreck?"

Logan was still hesitant, but he managed to get some words out this time.

"No…" he answered.

"Can you tell me your name?" she went on to ask, "Do you remember who you are?"

It was a simple question, but for Logan it was many times more complicated. He didn't know who he was. Hell, that was a question he had been trying to answer for years. His mind was reeling, but he remained focused on the little girl. He'd worry about his own sanity later.

"The girl…How's the girl?"

"Sir, I need your information if we're going to…"

"Just tell me how she is!" shot Logan, taking the nurse by surprise.

She fell back in shock, but managed to regain her composure as she looked at one of her charts.

"She…She's fine for the most part," she answered in a nervous tone, "Her vitals were weak, but we warmed her body and provided her with the necessary means to get her metabolism going."

"So…She's going to be okay?" said Logan, forcing himself to be calmer since he was no longer in the wilderness.

"Yes. She just needs time to get her metabolism back up. It was a bit strange though. Any other baby should have died in that state. But I suppose this little girl was lucky."

Logan let out a sigh of relief. None of the doctors knew she was a mutant, which would make things a hell of a lot easier. Besides, he had plenty of other things to worry about for the moment.

"Can I see her?" he found himself asking for reasons he couldn't quite ascertain.

"The girl? Well I suppose so, but I think it would be best if we got you some…"

"Just take me to see her!" he grunted, not even letting her finish.

The nurse, taken aback by this strange man's demeanor, didn't dare argue further. He looked unstable and common sense dictated that it was not a good idea to do anything to further upset someone who had just had a traumatic experience.

"O-Okay," said the nurse nervously, "Come, she's this way."

Now that the sedatives were finally wearing off, Logan could walk with a greater sense of balance. He still felt like shit, but he set that aside for now. He had something much more important to take care of at the moment.

As he made his way through the Emergency Room, Logan tensed up, his hatred for hospitals flaring up. Even though this wasn't the same as the one he had just broken out of, he still didn't like them. But such thoughts melted away as he entered the infant care sector and his eyes fell upon the sleeping little girl.

"The doctor says she'll have to stay here for another twelve hours just to be safe," explained the nurse, "But after that, she should be healthy enough to leave."

Her words barely registered as Logan stood fixated on this little bundle of flesh that was created out of greed, hatred, and blood. As he took a seat besides the small bed, he gazed into the innocent face of the sleeping child. And when he looked at her, he felt something strange arise within him.

The nurse seemed to notice this and didn't say another word. In her eyes, it was just the result of a traumatized man wanting to know if his child was okay. But in retrospect, she didn't know how right she was.

"Sir, are you going to be okay?" she finally asked.

Not tearing his gaze away from the baby, he answered in the same blunt tone.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll leave you, then," she said as she then took a piece of paper from her clip board and set it off to the side of the bed, "But when you find the time, we'll need you to fill out some paperwork. It's nothing major, but the sooner it's done the sooner you and your daughter can be out of here."

With those ominous words, the nurse left, leaving the dazed and confused Logan to make sense out of what was happening.

Did he just hear her right? Did she just say that this girl was his daughter? Sure, it was only natural she would assume that, but it still hit Logan in a strange way. This was his clone. 90 percent of her flesh and blood was his. Did that not make her his daughter by definition? Could a guy like him even have a daughter?

He was an angry, ill-tempered brute with no past and no future. He fought in bars for money, drank frequently, and lived out of a truck. How the hell could he be a father?

He couldn't even remember his own parents, less alone know what it was like to be one. It was impossible. He should have been the last person on Earth to be left in the care of a baby girl.

Yet here he was, left at a crossroads with the life of an innocent child in his hands.

"My daughter," he found himself saying, just so he could hear those words come out of his mouth.

It felt good. He wasn't sure why, but saying that actually made him feel warm on the inside. Reaching forth to put his hand on the little girl's frail young body, something inside him jumped as he felt her warmth

She was his own flesh and blood, a little girl who created in a Petri dish to suffer through all the same agony he had been through. And as he felt her warmth resonate so strongly in his cold, burly demeanor, he found himself making a silent vow.

No one…Not Weapon X, not Hydra, not anybody…Was ever going to hurt this little girl again. She would never go through the same agony that he had suffered. He would protect her. No matter who came after her or who tried to use her, he would tear through them for the sake of this child.

"Its okay, darlin'," he said in a soft tone, "You're gonna be okay. I promise ya."

Taking that promise to heart, Logan was now bound to this little girl. She was his responsibility. He had no idea what the hell he was doing, but he was going to see it through.

Looking over towards the foot of the bed, he saw the piece of paper that the nurse had left and picked it up. And the first lines he noticed were the lines for name and caregiver. Taking the black pen she had left, Logan stared at those words for a brief moment, not knowing what he was going to do or how he was going to do this.

But uncertainty or not, he had a promise to keep and he started off by signing the line for caregiver, Logan. Then, up above, he saw the line for name. And as he looked back at the little girl, he felt something happen that hadn't happened in a long time…He smiled.

And with the stroke of a pen, a little girl named Laura was born. And the man they called Logan was officially a father.

* * *

LOGAN IS A DADDY! STAY TUNED AND REVIEW! 


	2. Becoming a Parent

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 2: Becoming a Parent**

* * *

Logan didn't linger in the hospital. As soon as the little girl he now called Laura was deemed healthy, he checked her out and took her into his care. He had no idea how he was going to look after this baby. He was a drifter with no legal residence or paper trail. But if he was to protect her, he was going to have to make some changes.

He started off by getting a cab and having it take him to a local storage house. He was a bit surprised to know that months had gone by since he was abducted by Hydra, but it wasn't like time made a difference for him. Besides, he had plenty of other things to worry about now…Namely Laura.

Once he got to the storage house, he found that his old motorcycle was still there fully intact. He had to make a few adjustments, strapping a baby seat to the back so that Laura could ride with him. He also had to get her some warm clothes and baby supplies. And in order to do this, he took out money from a discrete bank accounts he had under the alias, James Howlett. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get a small apartment and some baby formula for little Laura.

He was going to have to create a paper trail for this girl at some point. That meant getting her registered with local bureaucrats with things like a birth certificate and legal guardian forms. He would have to keep it discrete because if Hydra had government connections, her sudden appearance in the local paper trail could draw unwanted attention. So he would have to proceed very carefully.

But at the moment, he was just trying to stop this little girl from crying.

"God kid…Come on!" he groaned in frustration as Laura's wails echoed throughout the thin walls of the fairly low cost apartment, "Just eat up, will ya?"

"Hey! Will you shut that kid up?" came a loud voice from the apartment next door, "Some of us are trying to get some sleep here!"

"MIND YOUR OWN GOD DAMNED BUSINESS BUB!" spat Logan, which seemed to silence his pestilent neighbor.

When things fell silent again, Logan mentally kicked himself as he looked back down at the little girl in his arms.

"Cursing…Bad habit kid. Don't pick it up," he told her as he sat down on the small, twin sized bed and continued trying to feed Laura a bottle of baby formula.

She kept on wailing and wouldn't take the bottle. Then Logan noticed something in her hands and feet. And almost immediately, he realized why she was crying so much.

"Damn…Those bastards," he cursed under his breath.

Little metal claws were protruding from the little girl's knuckles and feet. And if they were anything like his, they hurt every time they came out. She was just a little girl. She didn't have voluntary control over all her limbs yet. And her claws must have been one of them.

Not knowing what to do, Logan found himself gently rubbing the area around her wrists, trying to get the claws to retract. He knew they were drawn by muscle commands and if he could relax them, maybe he could get them to retract.

"Come on…I know it hurts, baby," he tried to coax her, "Just relax. It'll go away."

Finally, he managed to get the claws to retract, much to his relief. The ones in her feet followed suit. And when this happened, she finally calmed down and eagerly sucked on the bottle.

"There ya go," said Logan with a sigh of relief, "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

For a while, he watched the little girl eagerly drink her dinner. She was pretty hungry. Chances were those Hydra pricks didn't give her much to eat before and after the surgery. He fumed at the thought of somebody putting a baby through that horrific process. Hopefully the bastards he eviscerated for this were paying for their crimes in another life.

Once little Laura finished her meal, Logan set the bottle aside and burped her as one of the parenting books he bought had instructed. And once she seemed content, he sat back on the bed and cradled her in his arms. Naturally, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

And as he looked down at the sleeping infant, he actually found himself smiling. Not a lot of things could get Logan, the so called Wolverine, to smile. But holding this child in his arms and watching her sleep just gave him a feeling that he had never felt before. And as much as he hated to admit it…He liked it.

"Out like a light," he said as he gently stroked her little head, "I guess when she ain't cryin'…She's actually kind of cute."

Logan laughed at his current predicament. Here he was in the care of a little girl. He didn't know the first thing about being a father, but he didn't really have a choice now. He made her a promise. She shared his flesh and blood, therefore she was his responsibility.

He didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to take care of her. But one thing was clear…His life would never be the same.

**One Year Later**

It was in the middle of the afternoon as Logan found himself working under the greasy interior of a car. It was the third one that had come in today with faulty breaks. And for cars that were supposed to be so high end, people sure took lousy care of them.

It was a daily ritual he had grown accustomed to. Once a lonely drifter, he was now a mechanic in a small Canadian town not far from Toronto. Not long after he found Laura, he came across an old auto garage that nobody wanted and fixed it up into his own little private enterprise. And thanks to a little elbow grease, it was quite successful. There were rarely times when he didn't have someone coming in complaining of something or another.

Laura was also with him. He set aside a small little place in the corner of the garage where she could play with some of the wooden toys he made her and he could keep a close eye on her. At only a year old, she had grown quite a bit. She had just learned to walk and she was quite a curious child. But she never liked to get too far from her daddy.

And thanks to the wonders of bureaucracy, she had an official name, Laura Howlett. Using the aliases he had for his bank account, he got her legally registered as his daughter. Of course, he couldn't tell the whole truth. He had to make up a story about how the mother had died due to complications at birth, but the local offices seemed to buy it. And that was just fine with him because he had enough to worry about already.

"Damn…How do people let breaks get this worn?" he grunted as he attempted to clean out some of the gunk that had formed on the break lines.

Suddenly, he heard a sound from Laura's corner.

"Daa…"

"Huh? Ow!" he cursed as his head suddenly shot up and hit the hard metal of the car underbelly.

Letting out a groan, Logan rolled himself out from under the car, trying to rub away the soreness in his head. Once he was out, he grabbed a nearby rag to clean his dirty hands and turned his attention to his baby girl, who was sitting in the corner watching him with those beautiful green eyes.

"Kid?" he said as he went over to her and knelt down beside her, "You okay?"

Laura looked back and gave him a cute little smile. Logan may not have been one to get too emotional over many things, but seeing that look on her innocent little face just warmed his heart. But he also knew that whenever this little girl did something like this, there was usually a reason.

"Please don't tell me ya need another diaper," he said in an exasperated tone, "I just changed you half an hour ago."

Then, what happened next was something that he never expected.

"Daadaa…" she cooed as she reached up with her little arms to her only known caregiver.

Logan was taken aback by what he just heard. Were his ears playing tricks on him? Did she just call him…

"Dada! Dada!" she kept saying, her smiling face just craving attention.

Then it happened again…That warm feeling in the pit of his tortured soul. He smiled as he picked the little girl up and held her securely in his arms. And doing so got the little girl to squeal with more joy.

"Did you just say what I think ya said, darlin'?" he said as he looked back into that beautiful little face that so often warmed his heart.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" she cooed wildly, excited at the reaction she got as she reached forward and played with her daddy's burly facial hair.

The little girl laughed and giggled as she smiled back at her daddy. For a moment, this froze Logan right in his place. The world could have ended right then and there and it wouldn't have caused him to flinch in the slightest.

He couldn't believe it. This little girl whom he had rescued from some of the sickest human beings on the face of the planet had just called him dada. For nearly a year now, he had been taking care of this little girl. And now it seemed as though it was really beginning to show…Not just with Laura, but with him as well.

"Dada!" she said happily as she saw her daddy smile.

"Yes Laura…" he said as he held her securely in his arms, "I'm your daddy."

**Two Years Later**

All around him, he was surrounded by liquid. Every muscle in his body was paralyzed, every tendon frozen, and every nerve set ablaze. He tried to breath, but his lungs felt utterly paralyzed and it felt as though he was going to drown on his own air.

Looking around he saw numerous men in strange uniforms operating machinery. His sight was blurred and distorted. He could barely make out his surroundings. Then he felt it…A stinging pain that consumed his entire being. It was as if somebody had pumped hot lava through his veins.

"No…NO!" he yelled into the oxygen mask that was keeping him alive.

He thrashed violently, trying to fight this agonizing pain. But there was no escape. He was completely trapped in this glass prison, powerless at the hands of these sick bastards.

As the pain continued, he noticed some of them were drinking Champaign in celebration. He was in a world of pain and they were celebrating. It hurt so much, stinging every single part of his body. His mind was shot…As if someone was digging into it with their bear hands and molding it like putty.

He couldn't remember his name. He couldn't remember his past. All he could think about was the pain…The anger…The rage.

"ERRAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then suddenly, this whole nightmarish world was suddenly shot out of existence as a single angelic voice took Logan from his most horrific of nightmares back to the conscious world.

"Daddy…"

"Raaahhhh!" he yelled as he shot up in bed, now covered in a cold sweat.

Breathing hard to get his rage to subside, his eyes then fell upon a sight that would have stopped any nightmare cold in its tracks. It was his three year old daughter, Laura. She was clutching her favorite stuffed animal and she looked deeply troubled.

Quickly forgetting about his own tortured state of mind, Logan looked into his little girl's pained eyes. It looked as though she had been crying and as with any concerned father, it deeply troubled him.

"Laura? Laura, darlin' what's wrong?"

The young girl let out a sob as she walked over to her daddy's bed and climbed into the safety of his warm embrace.

"I had a bad dream," she cried, "I dreamed these big, mean people came and took me away. They…They threw me into this big, scary thing full of water and stuck me with things that really hurt! I cried for them to stop, but they wouldn't and it…It really, really hurt, daddy!"

The little girl's words quickly turned into sobs as she threw her arms around her daddy and hugged him close, wanting to feel safe again. It was a sight that tore at Logan's heart. He hated seeing his little girl cry. He could take having these nightmares even if they were horrible, but he could NOT stand to see his daughter suffer the same thing.

He wasn't sure why she had these dreams. She was just an infant when she was with Hydra. Maybe it had to do with her having seen him thrash about in his sleep when he was consumed by nightmares, maybe it was because they shared almost identical genetic code, or maybe there was something routed deep in her brain that Hydra had instigated that trigged these strange mental flashes.

But whatever it was, he didn't like it. If it hurt his little girl, he was not going to let it stand. So he wrapped his arms around the brightest light in his lonely life and held her close.

"Shh…It's okay, darlin'. It's okay," he said softly, keeping her warm and secure in his strong arms.

"It was so scary," she cried as the sobs subsided, "Those big scary men…They…"

"They ain't gonna hurt you…Not now, not ever," said Logan in a strong tone as he looked back into his daughter's crying eyes, "And do you know why they'll never hurt you?"

"W-why?" asked the little girl as she looked back up into her daddy's caring eyes.

"Because they'd have to go through me. And I swear to you baby…I won't let ANYBODY hurt you, okay? You hear me? You don't have to be afraid. Not now…Not ever. I'm always gonna be here for ya, Laura. Don't ever forget that."

This seemed to calm the little girl down as she gave her daddy another hug, which helped to bring him that warm feeling once more that he had come to love so much.

"I love you, daddy," she said, now feeling safe and secure from any nightmare.

"I love you too, Laura," he said, smiling back down at his beautiful little girl, "You'll always be safe with me. I promise."

That was good enough for her as the little girl managed a smile, which seemed to set some of Logan's fears at ease. And knowing that she wasn't going to get much rest on her own, he let her sleep by his side so she could feel safe. And for the rest of the night, there were no nightmares…Only peace.

**5 Years Later**

"Come on, kid! You can do it! Show me what ya got!" said an encouraging Logan as he stood behind a heavy punching bag with a raging eight year old girl on the other side.

"Er! Rah! Errrrrrr!" growled a determined Laura Howlett as she pounded away on the heavy bag with a fury of punches and kicks.

She was already panting as she executed combo after combo, trying to mimic everything her daddy had taught her perfectly. And for the most part, she was doing just that. It was only her tender age that seemed to stand in her way.

"Ya gotta want it! Ya gotta keep pushing!" said Logan, urging his daughter onward as she kept pounding on the punching bag.

Staying behind the safety of the bag, Logan could honestly say he was quite impressed. Laura showed a lot of strength for an eight year old. He had only started teaching her the art of self defense about a year ago and she learned quite fast.

He taught her things like take down maneuvers, counter attacks, and even how to use her claws. Part of this was for her own protection since it was never certain in his mind that the pricks that used them were gone for good and if by chance they did come back, he wanted his little girl to be ready.

Another reason was that he had to find some way of channeling her emotions, for one of the many things she seemed to pick up from him was his ever volatile temper.

Over time, she had made some remarkable progress. She was already a lot stronger than any eight-year-old he knew of. And at the rate she was going, no Weapon X or Hydra soldier would dare come within a hundred feet of her.

"That's it, darlin'! Finish it off! Don't stop!"

Letting out a series of grunts, Laura hit the bag with a fury of punch combos before hitting it with one final roundhouse kick. But then, just as she finished her maneuver, she realized something had happened along the way.

"Oh crap…Not again," she groaned as she looked to see her foot embedded in the bag with her claw extended.

Logan just shook his head in amusement as he looked over to see the gaping hole she had left.

"There goes another one. By my count, that's the sixth one this year," said Logan with a grin.

"Sorry dad," said Laura as she withdrew the metal claw back into her foot, "I know I wasn't supposed to do that, but I just…It's hard to control yourself when you get so focused."

"Yeah, I know. Boy do I know," said Logan with a look of sympathy as he tossed his daughter a towel, "But that doesn't mean ya shouldn't keep workin' at it. You're makin' progress. Don't think for a second that ya aren't. Ya just have to smooth out a few rough edges and you'll be a master."

Wiping the sweat off her brow, Laura couldn't help but smile back at her father. For even when she messed up, he was still there to support her. She knew he wanted her to be safe. She knew he wanted her to be able to defend herself. And he was the kind of father who would see to it that his child was never a victim.

Knowing she had a lot of her father's traits, Laura understood how important this was. She needed to control herself around others whether it was at school or in public. And while she may not have had many friends, that wouldn't mean she wasn't going to be safe.

And besides, her dad was the best friend anybody could have asked for. And in her mind, he was all she needed.

"Come on, darlin'…Let's wash up and get a little ice cream. You've earned it."

"Yay!" cheered Laura as she excitedly followed her dad from the garage back into their small, one level house, "Can I get a hot fudge sundae?"

Logan simply found himself laughing as he gave his daughter a fatherly hug of affection.

"For you, kid…Anything."

**7 Years Later**

"Dad! I'm heading out!" said 15-year-old Laura from the kitchen as she prepared to leave for her first day of high school.

"Hold up, kid!" said Logan from his bedroom, "Don't leave yet! I've got something I wanna give ya!"

"Well can it wait?" she asked, checking her watch for what felt like the tenth time, "I don't want to be late on my first day!"

"No, it can't," answered Logan, "Just sit tight, Laura. I'll be right there!"

Pacing restlessly around the kitchen, Laura Howlett let out a deep sigh as she prepared to embark on her first day of high school. It was a stressful time as it was, but her dad had been making a big deal about it all week.

She didn't see what the big fuss was. School had always been a mixed ride for her. She always got good grades. In fact, there weren't many times when she didn't have straight A's. She even took a few gifted classes. But she had never been a very social person to say the least. She never made many friends and had a tendency to be really reserved.

And Logan knew this all too well. He had met with her teachers constantly because of it. But he understood that it was just part of her sharing some of his loner traits that she probably picked up from him over the years. Nevertheless, that didn't make him worry any less. After all, he didn't want his daughter to live through the same painful isolation that he had endured all his life.

"Dad!" she called again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" said Logan as he finally made his way out of his bedroom and met his teenaged daughter in the kitchen.

Once he was there, Laura noticed he had a little box in his hand. Still worried about being late, she didn't take much notice, but Logan was quick to hold her attention.

"I don't want ya to be late, so I'll make this quick," he said as he handed her the box, "The first day of high school is big day for a girl. But it's also a big day for a father. I've watched you grow so much over the years that I don't think I'll ever be able to tell ya how proud I am. And since I'm not good with words, I decided to get you a little somethin' that would show ya just how much ya mean to this old man."

Taking the small box in her hand, Laura carefully opened it. And when she saw what was in side her eyes widened like a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh daddy…" she gasped as she took out the small relic.

"It's like that promise I made ya on the day I first held ya…I'll always be there."

It was a beautiful silver necklace with a locket…One that looked way more pricy than some thrift store junk. It seemed to fit around Laura's neck perfectly, matching the tone of her skin and her dark hair. And as she opened the locket, she couldn't help but smile, for on the inside was a small picture of her and her dad.

"I…I don't know what to say," said Laura as she smiled back at the man who had given her so much.

"Ya don't have to say anythin' kid," said Logan as he looked proudly upon his little girl who was now so grown up, "Just don't ever forget how much ya mean to me. You may be growing into a beautiful young woman…But you'll still always be my baby."

With a slight tear in her eye, the young woman threw her arms around her daddy's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. It came as a bit of a shock for Logan, but he was quick to return the gesture, holding his little girl tightly in a warm embrace that only a father could give a child.

"I love you, Daddy…Thank you!" she said in an emotional tone.

"I love you too, darlin'," said Logan in a soft tone, "Daddy loves ya. Don't ever doubt it. Don't ever forget it. And I know I say this a lot, but I'll always be there for ya."

"I know. And don't worry…I promise you I won't forget."

* * *

SNKIT! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW! 


	3. Ambush

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 3: Ambush**

* * *

The halls of the Capitol in Washington DC were a lot more active than usual as some of the top ranked committees met to discuss a topic of growing importance amongst the nation and the world as a whole. Members from both the House and the Senate were present in the main chamber of the historic structure, each of them led by a man named Senator Edward Kelly. And the topic of the hour…Mutants. 

And at the main podium of the chamber, a young woman with fiery red hair and an aura of intelligence and calm was talking to some of the most important men in the world. She was Dr. Jean Grey, a mutant and an activist who had a lot at stake here in convincing this people of her cause.

"As you all know, most living things have a complex molecule of sugar, phosphorous, and nitrogen bases called DNA. Present in every single cell of the body, DNA is the blueprint for which an organism is constructed. It can be as simple as a single cell or as complex as a human. But sometimes, changes occur in the DNA sequence that exhibit new and unforeseen phenotypes. Now usually, these changes occur slowly and over the course of many generations. We call these changes mutations and the individuals they affect, mutants. However, on some occasions, these changes can happen in a single generation, manifesting an entirely new range of genetic anomalies that tend to spur the evolutionary growth of a species. And this is where our current issue lies…A coming generation of new mutants in human DNA that usually manifest around puberty. This process is ongoing and it is a natural part of evolution."

Then, as Jean Grey hit the button on her laptop to continue with her presentation, Senator Kelly stood up to voice his comments on this overly simplified version of what he considered to be a much more complicated issue.

"Dr. Grey, I understand there is a rather large array of scientific backing to this so called 'natural' phenomenon as you put it, but I hardly think this is helping us with the current controversy at hand."

"Yes sir, I know," said Dr. Grey, maintaining her poise and demeanor, "But in order to best debate this issue, I feel it is necessary to understand the nature of…"

"Understanding is one thing, Doctor. Policy is another," said Edward Kelly as he stood up to address his fellow congressmen, "Now we've all heard a lot about what mutants are, but I haven't heard a lick about some of the individuals that these mutations affect and the potential harm they could do to our society."

Dr. Grey could see that this was causing some chatter amongst the audience and in full view of TV cameras no doubt. Yet despite this, she tried to maintain an aura of reason.

"With all due respect, Senator," said Dr. Grey calmly, "I feel it is a bit rash to generalize mutation as a purely harmful force. There have been studies that have…"

However, the prominent Senator didn't let her finish.

"Rash you say?" said Senator Kelly as he picked up a rather thick file and opened it, "Well then why don't you tell me and my fellow legislators about a few certain individuals that I managed to get a little info on. For instance, there is a young girl from Chicago who can, if this data is accurate, walk through walls. Now that's quite an ability. And what's to keep someone like that from marching into the Federal Reserve and helping themselves to a little hard earned American tax dollars?"

This caused more chatter as Senator Kelly began to put the young doctor on the spot, continuing with his muckraking on mutants, some of which Dr. Grey knew personally.

"There's also a record here of a young man who turn his skin into a super hard carbon steel alloy and attain the strength of a hundred men. Now say that young man gets involved with the wrong people or simply has a bad day. What's to stop him from going on a rampage through the nearest town?"

"Senator, it's a bit unjustified to go so far as to make accusations to people who haven't yet done any harm to anybody," argued Dr. Grey.

"You're right, Ms. Grey. But the purpose of my proposed mutant registration act is to keep detailed lists of each and every mutant within our boarders and exercise judicial force if and only if it is necessary. Because I don't know about you, but having the ability to walk through walls, turn into some super strong colossus, or manipulate fire is pretty dangerous to simply leave unchecked."

"A regular human with a bomb or a gun can cause the same level of destruction, yet they are no more scrutinized than any other individual. I've read that bill senator. I know what it does to the status of mutants. And to lump all these individuals that could potentially do so much to help humanity is…"

"Help humanity?" scoffed Senator Kelly as he took out another page from his file, "Why don't we go over a few more of these little genetic jewels as you call them and let the public decide just how 'helpful' they can be."

More activity echoed through the halls as Senator Kelly led the charge against the mutant phenomenon. And in the audience, a single man bound in a wheelchair watched on as one of his prized students was assailed on all fronts. To him this was no longer a hearing. This was like the Salem Witch Trials all over again.

He was Professor Charles Xavier, the founder and headmaster of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The title was somewhat deceptive, for gifted would be an understatement in reference to some of the individuals he worked with.

They were mutants, many of which would be deeply effected if some of these policies become law. A lot of them were only children and had no way of influencing this unjust hysteria. And as hard as he fought for them, sometimes it felt as though he might as well have been fighting the ocean.

With a heavy sigh, he wheeled himself out of the chamber and into the halls to get some air, but as he passed by a few windows with metallic fixtures, he felt a sudden force direct his chair in the other direction.

Then suddenly, a new voice made its presence known and it was a voice that Xavier knew all too well.

"They set this up, you know," said a calm and sophisticated tone, "It was doomed from the start."

"Erik. I had a feeling," said Xavier as he was face to face with an old friend whom he had fallen out with many years ago.

"Still as intuitive as ever, Charles," said Erik Magnus Lensherr, a fellow mutant who had the power to manipulate electromagnetic fields was also an activist…Only for him, his views were a bit less amicable to say the least.

Erik was an old man who had seen a lot of tragedy in his illustrious life. Having lived over 60 years in this world, he had endured the horrors of the holocaust and all the pain and loss that came along with it. He bore gray hair and a face ravaged by the winds of time. But to call him weak was to invite a terrible retribution. For this man was the exact opposite of what one would call weak.

These two men seemed like polar opposites. One promoted peace. The other promoted war. Yet there was still an unspoken bond of friendship between them. Yet it was clearly a friendship that had been strained by a schism of great disagreements.

"They'll never accept us. This, of all things, should prove it," said Erik, maintaining his hold on Xavier's chair.

"They're driven by irrational fears," reasons Xavier, "Mutants are a powerful force. The public needs time to digest them."

"Oh Charles, can you really be that naïve?" said the old man, "Just look at what that feeble senator is doing to your student. He's practically setting this country up for a declaration of war against mutants."

"And it is for that reason that we must resist such views," argued Xavier, not skipping a beat, "War is never the answer. You of all people should know this."

"That, Charles, is where you and I differ," said the old holocaust survivor as he released his friend's chair and flung it back in the opposite direction, "Delude yourself all you want, but humanity is on a crash course with disaster. The day may come when you and your beloved students find yourself in the middle of a battlefield and they'll have to make a choice…To fight or to die."

"That's a day I intend on preventing, Erik," said Xavier in a determined tone as he watched his old friend turn his back and walk away, "Nobody has to die. Not if reason wins out over fear."

"It is a day humanity and mutant kind cannot avoid," said Erik as he left the sight of his naïve friend, "For this generation and the generation to come, the strong must prevail. And if you leave this building with nothing else, just remember one thing, Charles…That day may come sooner than you think."

With those ominous words, Erik Lensherr made his leave and Charles Xavier was left to ponder his predicament. Not only would he have to fight human fear, but apparently he'd have to deal with mutant fear as well. It was a heavy burden for a man bound in a wheel chair. But with stakes so high and a world on the brink, he would not stop fighting. He owed it to the children of the coming generation to stand strong.

"I hope not, Erik. I honest to God, hope not."

* * *

In the chilly air of the Canada, the final bell sounded at a local high school. There were flurries in the air and the wind was growing strong as waves of students filed out through the doors and onto busses, cars, and whatever other means they had to get home. 

There was a plethora of casual chatter and socializing. The world of high school had plenty of groups and clicks to go around. Yet for one fateful soul, this incessant chatter was the last thing she wanted to be a part of. And while everybody hooked up and filed out, she hung back along front entrance to the school and simply kept to herself.

It was a ritual that Laura Howlett was all too accustomed to. She would simply hang back, keep to herself, and watched the rest of her fellow peers go by. She was never one to socialize much. Sure, she had tried, but it wasn't something she was very good at. She had a reputation of being a loner.

On the surface, she seemed so normal. Hell, she should have had plenty of friends. She was attractive, intelligent, and a good listener. She didn't wear freaky clothes or hang out with gangs. In fact, half her wardrobe consisted of Harley Davidson apparel. Yet despite this, she kept to herself, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

There were very few instances of her really chatting with anybody. There were even fewer instances of her having any friends. Naturally, this sparked speculation about her and because of her enhanced senses she couldn't help but pick up on them.

Some said she was a drug addict, some said she was a freaky recluse, and others just said she was schizophrenic or something. It was enough to try her volatile temper and there had been a few occasions where she had gotten into fights. But thankfully she managed to control herself enough to keep from whipping out her claws and eviscerating the nearest living thing.

It was a difficult environment for young Laura. She was a mutant in a sea of human bigotry. Now that mutants were in the news regularly, she had all the more reason to keep to herself. But that didn't bother her. After all, she didn't need to fit in anyways. She did just fine on her own.

As the last bus left, Laura saw a familiar Chevy pull up into the school. Knowing exactly who it was, a smile formed on her face as she stepped up the beat up vehicle.

"Hey there little lady. Need a lift?" said Logan with his trademark wolfish grin.

"I guess I could use one," said Laura with a smile as she opened the door and got in, "It sure beats walking home in this weather."

"Canadian snow, never underestimate it," said Logan as he stepped on the gas and drove off onto the main roads.

It was a common occurrence for the both of them. When Logan got a break at the shop, he'd come to pick his daughter up from school. He knew she didn't like the busses all that much and this way was faster anyhow. Plus, it put a smile on her face to see her daddy after a hard day.

Only on this particular day, it was a bit different.

"So are we gonna talk about it or are we gonna have to go through the same argument again?" said Logan, getting right to the point.

"I take it my counselor called," sighed Laura, who had hoped that she could avoid this issue.

"Yep. That's three times in six months," affirmed Logan, "And every time it's the same thing. 'You're daughter is exceptionally bright and a very well endowed student. But she appears to have problems working with others and making friends and I'm just concerned.'"

Laura couldn't help but laugh at her father's mockery of her nosy counselor. It seemed as though any student who happened to be a loner was subject to scrutiny. Then again, this wasn't the first time something like this had come up. School had been remarkably troublesome when it came to teachers calling Logan to voice their concerns about Laura's reserved nature.

"So does that mean we have to go to another conference?" she muttered.

"Next Friday at nine. And this time, she wants us both there," answered Logan.

"Wonderful," she sighed.

The snow continued to pick up as they father/daughter duo made their way down the back roads of the Canadian wilderness. It was a little shortcut they often took since the highways were usually a mess in this weather. Plus, the scenery was really nice too, especially during this time of year.

But for the most part, things remained silent between them. Logan knew that his daughter was not a social person. It was just one of the many things she picked up from him over the years. Sure, he didn't mind, but there were times when he was concerned for her. She didn't have any friends and she didn't socialize well. It just worried him as a parent.

"So what are you going to say to her this time?" asked Laura, breaking the silence as she turned back to face her dad.

"Same thing as always, I guess," shrugged Logan, "I'll tell them that my little girl is just a loner. If that's how she wants to be, then that's okay. It's just when she gets into fights that I get worried."

"Yeah, I know how you feel about that," she said, shifting her gaze, "You're still not mad at me for breaking that guys jaw, are you?"

"He tried to grab your ass to win a twenty dollar bet," said Logan with a humored grin, "If you hadn't done it, then I would have. And trust me, I wouldn't have stopped there."

"Glad you're more understanding than my principal," said Laura with a slight chuckle, "I almost got suspended for that."

"Hey, just be glad that kid's father didn't press charges. But aside from the fights, I think ya should try a little harder this time around to make some friends. That way, we don't have to go to these lousy parent/teacher conferences."

"I know, I know," said Laura with a sigh, "I just…Making friends isn't as easy as they make it out to be. Everybody already thinks I'm a freak. I even heard somebody say that I was bipolar or something."

"Just give me their names and you'll never hear from them again," grinned Logan.

"I appreciate that, dad, but it doesn't make things any easier. Every teacher I've had since elementary school has railed me on this. Everybody I meet sees me as some outsider. If they knew I was a mutant, it would probably be even worse. But honestly, I could care less. I just…"

Laura's face continued to sink as she found herself unable to finish. As much as she disliked people railing her for being a loner, she knew it was true in some ways.

But Logan was quick to reassure her in as best a way he could, casting her a smile that seemed to lift her spirits.

"Hey, it's okay, darlin'. I know it's hard," he said with empathy in his tone, "The world ain't fair. Hell, it's a downright hassle at times. But I want you to remember one thing, Laura…You be proud of who you are. Don't ever let anybody tell you that the person you are isn't right."

"So then why does everybody keep talking about me like I'm some sort of mental patient?" asked the teenage girl.

"That's because they just don't understand you. And they don't understand you because you don't let them in. So of course people are gonna speculate. Now that's not to say it ain't stupid, but it's there and ya gotta understand it."

"I just want them to leave me alone."

"I know. Believe me, I know," said Logan as he reached over and placed his hand on his little girl's shoulder, "But sometimes, ya just gotta step outside the box every now and then. Show the world that you're a great gal with a lot to offer. I know because after what you've given me, anybody would be lucky to have you as a friend."

"That's because you're my big, burly daddy," grinned Laura, playfully rubbing her father's burly facial hair, "And honestly, that's all I need."

Such words got Logan to smile. It was always very important to him that he maintain a close relationship with his daughter. She was everything to him. She was his whole world.

Yet she still considered him her best friend. And for two people who had enormously complicated lives, that was really all they needed.

"You're really something, ya know that kid?" said Logan with a proud grin.

"Hey come on! I'm fifteen, dad! When are you going to stop calling me kid?"

"Laura, I could be old, wrinkled, and on dialysis and you'd still be a kid to me. But I guess ya don't have to worry about that because…"

BANG!

Suddenly, the peaceful ride was shattered by the sound of a large tree limb falling down right in the middle of the road. Instinctively, Logan hooked the wheel in an effort to avoid it, but it was too late.

The sound of hard metal being warped by the impact echoed through the trees as Logan, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, was flung right through the windshield and out onto the hard pavement below. Laura, who had been buckled up, had the wind knocked out of her as her head smashed onto the dashboard.

Letting out a deep grunt, Logan returned to his feet. It was a remarkable recovery since he had been doing 50 and most other people in crashes like that would be either dead or crippled. But for him and his healing factor, he just cracked his neck and let the wound on his forehead heal as he made his way back to the mangled truck to check on his daughter.

"Laura? Laura are you…"

Suddenly, he heard a roar through the trees that resembled that of a raging grizzly on speed. And before he could get to his little girl, he was pounced upon by a large, furry man with animal-like claws for hands.

"The Wolverine!" he growled as he stood triumphantly over Logan's downed form, "At last!"

"Bad move bub!" spat the angry Wolverine in response as he kicked him off.

Back with Laura, her healing was quick to kick in as well, the cut on her head healing over quickly as she came to. Looking out the window, she saw some furry humanoid creature attacking her father. In addition, she could also smell gas fumes and as any daughter of a mechanic would know, that was a clear sign that it was time to get out.

"Dad? Daddy!" she yelled as she drew her claws and cut the seatbelt to shreds.

Back outside, Logan was still busy with his burly attacker. Apparently, throwing him around wasn't enough. He was every bit as resilient as he was, making it clear to him that this had to be a mutant of some sort.

"You're comin' with me, pal!" yelled the raging attacker as he grabbed Logan and tried to choke him to death.

"Who…Are…You!" he yelled, his claws popping out of his knuckles as he tried to fight this raging madman off.

"Name's Sabretooth. And we've got big plans for you!" he growled as he tightened his grip on the Wolverine's neck.

"Leave him alone!" came a loud yell as Sabretooth suddenly felt something pounce him from behind.

"Raaahhhhhh!"

With the same feral determination as her father, Laura wrapped her arms around Sabretooth's neck and tried hold on while she choked him into submission. It caused him to release her father and fall backwards, almost losing his balance in the process. With her claws drawn, she plunged them both into his shoulder, causing him to let out another angry howl.

"AHHHHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he yelled as he grabbed her by the arm and threw her back into a truck.

"Oh no! You did NOT just call my daughter a bitch!" yelled a now raging Wolverine, setting aside the pain in his neck and focusing entirely on his new mortal enemy.

"Bring it on little man!" growled Sabretooth, "I ain't leavin' here without one of you!"

"Then you ain't leaving!"

In a feral rage, Logan charged the raging mutant, slashing at him with everything he had. But as his name implied, Sabretooth had the reflexes and speed of a predatory feline and returned his blows with swipes of his own. He nearly tore off his shirt with only a couple blows, but Wolverine just kept fighting on, determined to make this asshole pay.

"You're making this too easy for me, Wolverine!" growled Sabretooth as he held his nemesis in a firm grapple.

"How do you know that name!" he demanded.

"Ha! I know a lot more than you think!" he grinned, "Too bad you won't live long enough to hear it all."

Sabretooth's size and strength was beginning to catch up with Logan as he felt himself falling to the pavement under the force of his grip. He kept pushing back, letting out angry growls of determination in the process.

Then, as his eyes fell upon his now downed daughter, who looked as though she had been knocked out from being thrown into the twisted metal of the mangled truck, his priorities shifted as he looked back up at the raging mutant before him.

"Laura…"

Suddenly, Sabretooth was tripped by a sweep kick and thrown to the side. This allowed Logan come to his daughter's aid, wasting no time in picking her up and getting her away from the truck, which if his senses were any indication was about to blow at any minute.

"ERR! NOW YOU'RE DEAD WOLVERINE!" yelled Sabretooth as he prepared for another attack.

Then suddenly, the air around him began to pick up and the next thing he knew, he was surrounded in a strange tornado of wind that acted like a barrier of sorts. Taking I a few whiffs of the cold air, he got an all too familiar scent as he turned back towards the opposite end of the road to see two figures standing in the distance.

"X-men! I should have known!" he growled as he attempted to fight through the wind and capture one of his targets.

"Easy Sabretooth," said one of the figures in the distance with ebony skin and white hair, "You need to chill."

With an angry growl, the feral mutant continued to fight. But the other figure beside her, who was wearing a strange visor, delivered the final blow.

"Time to end this," he said as he touched a button on the mysterious spectacles.

Then, a burst of bright red energy surged through the air and sent Sabretooth flying. Logan's claws were still drawn and his daughter was still in his arms. He didn't know who these new guys were, but if they wanted him and his daughter, he'd fight them until there was nothing left of him.

However, he would not get that chance as the mangled truck seemed to finish to the job.

"Get away from the truck!" yelled one of the figures, "It's going to…"

But it was too late. The next thing Logan heard was a deafening blast that sent a shockwave all throughout the area. Instinctively, he covered his daughter's body with his, bracing her from any harm.

And finally, as fire erupted from the truck and the smoke cleared, everything went dark.

* * *

BOOM! IT HAS BEGUN! REVIEW! 


	4. Awakening

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 4: Awakening**

* * *

Camera's flashed and newsreels rolled as Senator Edward Kelly made his way towards his helicopter at Regan National Airport in the heart of Washington DC. He maintained an amicable smile and a skilled poise as he waved to the crowd and posed for a few pictures.

All around him, reporters were shouting questions at him like, "What do you say in response to allegations that the Mutant Registration act is just a ploy to set up your presidential nomination" or "Why battle mutants when the country is operating at record levels of debt?"

Thanks to his security staff, however, he didn't have to answer those questions and aside from the reporters, he had plenty of supporters to see him off. Some of them held up signs saying things like "Kelly is our savior!" and "Beat those muties back, Senator!" It gave him a sense of accomplishment knowing that he had created awareness about his cause and with all the connections he was forming in Congress, a bid for more 'executive' positions weren't out of the questions.

"Please, no more questions," he said as he stood at the entrance to his helicopter, "Thank you for all your support. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

A round of applause sounded as they watched the lone senator enter the aircraft with his personal aide following close behind. He kept waving to the crowd as the helicopter took off, smiling kindly to show his gratitude for their support. And once they were on their way, he let out a tired sigh.

"The work of a politician is never done, isn't it sir?" commented his aide.

"Unfortunately no," said Kelly with a lighthearted laugh, "But you can't change the world without putting in a little elbow grease."

With his exhaustive schedule, Senator Kelly was tired and in need of some rest. He nodded off for a while, hoping to catch up on some much needed sleep. But because this was just a short flight to New Jersey where a major rally for his bill was planned, he knew he couldn't rest long.

After a quick cat nap, Senator Kelly forced himself to awaken again so he could go over his speech notes. New Jersey was a major swing state in this issue so he knew this rally was important.

"Do you really think it will pass?" his aide asked, breaking his silence.

"What? My bill?" said Kelly as he looked over a few papers, "That's still up in the air, but I sure hope so. Mutants are dangerous and the public has a right to be protected."

"Even at the risk of provocation?"

"I believe the benefits outweigh the drawbacks considerably," answered Kelly as he set aside a few of his speech notes, "Besides, would you honestly want freaks like this living in our own backyard?"

His aide didn't respond to that as his gaze diverted to the window. Soon, the senator's gaze drifted in that direction as well, but when he looked outside he was not met with the sight he had expected. They should still be over land and all he could see was ocean.

Confused, he turned to the pilot.

"David?" he said, knocking on the cockpit door, "David where are we? Why are we over water?"

Then, while his attention was diverted, the eyes of his aide suddenly shifted yellow and his whole body began to change shape until it was in the form of a blue skinned woman with an ominous look in her eyes. She was Mystique, the mutant shape shifter who could be anyone she wanted to be. And Senator Kelly was about to find that out the hard way.

"David, what the…"

Suddenly, Mystique shot out and attacked, grabbing his neck with her feet in a skilled show of her prowess as a fighter. The Senator's eyes widened with shock and horror as he looked at the blue skinned woman before him.

"You know, it was because of men like you that I was afraid to go to school as a little girl," she said angrily in a strange, modulated voice.

"Ack!" he choked, trying to get air into his lungs.

With a swift kick to the face, Senator Edward Kelly was knocked out cold. Smiling snidely to herself, Mystique made her way into the cockpit where a strange looking man with greenish skin was flying the aircraft.

"Is it done, luv?" he said in a British accent.

"Out like a light, my dear Toad," replied Mystique as she took some headphones and sat in the co-pilot's seat, "Almost too easy."

The green skinned man known as Toad simply smiled as he stepped on the throttle and flew full speed ahead, for they had big plans for their captive.

* * *

Down in the sterilized room of what looked to be high tech medical bays, the mysterious man known as Logan was out cold on a gurney. His tattered shirt which had been nearly eviscerated by Sabretooth had been removed along with his dog tag and wallet. And for a guy who had taken the blunt end of an explosion, he was in pretty good shape.

Looking over him was Dr. Jean Grey, a beautiful redheaded mutant who bore the power of telepathy and telekinesis. A guest like this to the medical bays was a rare occasion to say the least and the more she studied this mysterious new subject, the more intrigued she became.

His physiology was unlike anything she had ever seen. Some of the readings seemed outright impossible. But that only prompted more tests as she used her telekinesis to levitate a small syringe into the air and draw it into her hands. Taking the mysterious man's arm, she attempted to isolate an artery so she could draw some blood.

The needle was about to go in when suddenly, the young telepath was in for a rude awakening.

"Rahhhhh!" yelled Logan as his eyes shot open and he grabbed the nearest presence he could sense by the throat.

"Ack!" gasped Jean as she suddenly found herself choked of air.

Scanning the area, Logan quickly found this place to be uncomfortable to say the least. It was cold, sterile, and high tech…All the workings of a secret laboratory. Had Weapon X found him? Or was it Hydra again?

With the attack on him and his daughter still fresh in his mind, his focus shifted to Laura, who was nowhere in sight. He didn't know who these pricks were but if they did ANYTHING to her, a vacation in hell would be like a tropical getaway when he got through with them.

"YOU!" he growled, his claws popping out of his knuckles as he angrily held them to the young woman's neck, "My daughter! WHERE IS SHE!"

Jean tried to speak, but this man's grip was too strong. Logan was not playing games and prepared to ask again, but the young woman turned out to have a few tricks of her own.

Using her telekinesis, she levitated a few heavy medical supplies like pans and containers and flung them at the feral mutant. Instinctively, he turned to block them, dropping her in the process. But when all was said and done, Logan looked to see that she was out cold. And since unconscious bodies wouldn't talk, he stormed out in search of his little girl.

"Laura…Gotta find Laura."

* * *

While Jean was working on Logan, in a sick bay down the hall the other guest from the ambush was under the care of a beautiful white haired woman by the name of Ororo Munroe. Having been there when the fight took place, she offered to help her friend, Jean, take care of their newest guests.

Even though she was not a doctor, she did know a thing or two about medicine. After all, it was necessity in a place like this. But despite being in such an intense fight, the young girl before her bore no scars. And that said something in and of itself.

She looked no older than 15. Bearing a fairly athletic frame, she wore average clothes that bore the emblems of Harley Davidson. But there were few traces of ever having been in a fight despite being thrown head first into a truck.

Checking her pocket, Ororo found a small black wallet with the logo for American Chopper on it. Inside there wasn't much except a couple bills, a library card, a student ID, and a picture of her and the man she had been with, who she assumed was her father.

"Laura Howlett," she said, reading the ID, "Why would Sabretooth attack you?"

Setting the wallet aside, she turned her attention back to the unconscious girl. Taking a syringe in her hand, she prepared to draw a blood sample.

Then suddenly, her eyes fell upon something around her neck. Curious, Ororo took a closer look and found out that it was a small locket. She motioned to remove it, when suddenly young Laura's eyes shot open and erupted into a feral burst.

"Rahhh!" she growled angrily as she grabbed Ororo's by the arm, "Hands off!"

Before Ororo could say anything more, the self defense training that her dad had spent years teaching her kicked in and she hit the older woman with a strong kick to the side. And before she could recover, Laura rolled off the bed and delivered a double kick combo that knocked her out cold and sent her crashing to the floor.

Laura was breathing hard from all the adrenaline. The memory of the fight was all coming back to her. She remembered attacking that man beast who had her father in a choke hold and then being flung head first into the bumper of the truck. After that it was pretty fuzzy.

Sniffing the air around her, Laura scanned for any other possible figures. She tried looking for her dad, but he was nowhere in sight. Feeling a sudden sense of urgency take over, she grabbed her wallet and made her way out of the room in search of her father.

She didn't know who these people were or what they wanted with her and her dad, but she wasn't sticking around to find out. Anybody who stood in her way would have to learn the consequences of going toe to toe with a teenaged girl who was trained by Logan.

* * *

The sterile halls were like a maze as Logan carefully made his way down the corridors and into the main pathways of whatever this complex was. He kept frantically sniffing for the distinct scent of his little girl, but so far he was getting nothing.

"Damn! Where is she?"

Suddenly, he heard a strange voice in his head.

'Logan…'

Turning around, he instinctively drew his claws, but there was nobody there. It was like that voice had come from right inside his head.

"Who's there!" he demanded, "Laura? Laura, where are you!"

Making his way down the hall, he kept his claws drawn just in case, trying to see if he could track that voice. But wherever he went, there was no sign of any other presence. Whatever this place was, it was getting on his nerves. But he was not leaving without his little girl.

Then suddenly, out of one of the infirmary doors a familiar figure entered his line of sight. And as soon as her scent filled the air, Logan's was overcome with relief.

"Daddy!" said Laura as she saw her father standing in the middle of the hall.

"Laura!" he exclaimed as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Taking her in a strong embrace, Logan let out a sigh of relief. He thought he'd lost her. He thought he had lost his little girl. And feeling her in his arms again was a welcome sensation of warmth and relief.

"What is this place, daddy? What have they done to you!" she asked angrily as she took in his shirtless form.

"It's okay, darlin'. They didn't do anything. I busted out before they could," he assured her, trying to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, so did I," she said, trying to calm down, knowing the first rule of any attack was to keep a level head.

"That's my girl," he said proudly, causing her to smile, "Now come on, let's get the hell out of here before they wake up."

"Yes, I hate this place," she said, the sterile surroundings causing untold anxiety in the both of them.

"I know. Just stay close. We'll find a way out."

Knowing how much Laura hated hospitals, Logan took her hand and kept her close while they made their way down the hall. They both sniffed the air for any traces of resistance along the way, but so far there was nobody in sight.

The father/daughter duo maintained a firm, combat ready stance. If anybody stood in their way, they would fight through if they had to. As former living weapons, they would not go quietly.

Then suddenly, the voice from before sounded within their minds.

'This way…'

Instinctively, Logan and Laura quickly scanned the area, but like last time there was nobody in sight.

"Did you hear that?" said Laura, trying to catch a scent.

"Yeah, but where did it come from?"

They proceeded slowly until they reached what appeared to be a dead end. Then suddenly, a heavy door opened to reveal an elevator and the two feral mutants were left with a curious sight.

"What the…" said Logan, becoming increasingly suspicious of this place.

"An elevator?" said Laura as she took a look inside.

"Wait! It could be a trap."

Then they heard it again.

'It's alright. I assure you, it's safe.'

Now they were getting really confused. Where was that voice coming from? And who did it belong to?

"What the hell is going on here?" said Laura, still trying to find the source of that voice.

"I don't know, but let's not wait around to find out."

Knowing it was a gamble, Logan and Laura stepped into the elevator. They were about to hit one of the buttons when suddenly it started to ascend. This did not sit well with either of them as they maintained their alert poise.

"I don't like where this is going," said Laura, drawing her claws in anticipation.

"Me neither, kid. Get ready," said Logan, who quickly followed suit, ready to defend his daughter against anybody who dared to attack them.

But as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, they were met with a most unexpected sight. Instead of finding themselves in some super secret laboratory, they were now standing in what looked like a very elegant hall in what looked like a mansion.

Apparently, they were now on the ground floor, for there were windows everywhere with sunny light radiating through the area. It didn't at all seem hostile, but that didn't stop Logan and Laura from being suspicious.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," commented Laura.

"Tell me about it," said Logan, sniffing the air for any trace of hostility, "What the hell is this place?"

Stepping out into what appeared to be a foyer, Logan and Laura found themselves in front of a large grand staircase. Looking around them, everything was fairly fancy. There were no signs of armed guards, weapon scientists, or anything of the sort.

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of laughing children running across the upper level hall right around the stairs. In seeing this, both Logan and Laura withdrew their claws and stood in a state of sheer confusion.

'It's alright. You're almost there.'

The sound of that voice quickly diverted their attention once more, only this time they were able to trace it to a door down the hall. Not knowing who they were dealing with, they took their defensive stance once more, not knowing what to expect.

"Stay close, Laura," said Logan as he slowly made his way down the hall.

"I've got your back, dad," said the teenage mutant, keeping a close eye out for any possible ambushes.

Then, as they finally reached the door, they heard the sound of more children from down the hall. Their anticipation was growing as they prepared to face whoever was behind this.

Standing poised to fight if necessary, Logan opened the door and burst in to find the last thing he had expected…A classroom.

And standing at the front of the room in a wheelchair, a wise and amicable man turned to face the two guests and greeted them with a smile.

"Glad you could join us," he said in a warm tone, "Welcome to the Xavier Institute."

* * *

The world was a haze of blurred visions and strange echoes for Senator Edward Kelly as his mind slowly returned to the world of the conscious. His memory was sketchy at best, but he remembered being on his helicopter, going over his speech, when he was suddenly attack by these…These freaks.

As his vision cleared, he thought he may have just had a horrible nightmare. But as the image before him became clear, he was in for a rude awakening, for it appeared he was not dreaming after all.

Looking around at his surroundings, it seemed as though he was in a strange cave of sorts. It was big, dark, and very unnerving to say the least. In addition, he was not alone.

Standing before him was a rather ominous looking man with a lot of body hair and a feral look in his eye. He was Sabretooth, a mutant who had a pretty strong distaste of people like Kelly and who wasn't afraid to show it.

Sensing that he was not the only one, he turned to see another mutant sitting on the balls of his feet like a perch. He had green skin and orange hair, a look that was clearly not of a normal human.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a pigeon on some branches off to the side. Then, much to the senator's shock and flat out disgust, the green skinned man opened his mouth and flung a long tongue that seemed on par with some kind of amphibian and grabbed the bird, drawing it to his mouth where he swallowed it whole.

"Ugh…" groaned the Senator, feeling all the contents in his stomach jump up to his throat.

"You'll have excuse my amphibious friend," came a deep yet commanding voice from behind, "Toad has a wicked tongue. It impresses me how he chooses to use it."

Turning around, the Senator suddenly found that his hands were bound by strange, metal shackles that felt all but unbreakable. Naturally, he started to panic as the blue skinned woman from before now stood before a tall, ominous man with white hair and a strange helmet.

"You…Who are you! What is this place!" he demanded.

"Senator Edward Kelly," he said as he stood before his bound form with a snide grin, "We meet at last. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Erik Lensherr. But you can call me Magneto."

"Magneto? You're a mutant!" shot the senator, still struggling with his restraints.

"Indeed I am," he answered proudly, "And so is everybody here at the Brotherhood of mutants."

"Brotherhood of mutants?" said Kelly, growing increasingly uneasy as he watched this strange man ascend a small flight of stairs to the top of a small mount where a dome of metal sat ominously.

"Oh come now, Senator…Don't tell me your surprised," said Magneto in a somewhat humored tone, "Isn't it a given? For every group that is oppressed, there will be those who choose to fight back. And oppression is an unfortunate habit of all humanity. Humans oppress what they fear. And they fear what they don't understand."

"Mutant terrorists…" gasped Senator Kelly.

"Please…Terrorism is such a strong word, Senator. I'd like to think of my humble team as freedom fighters. After all, isn't part of the American spirit fighting all those who attempt to usurp our rights? You of all people should know that senator. You and your human cronies in Washington can bite all you want. And we are the ones who simply bite back."

Then, with the mere flick of a wrist, the metal began to retract into the ground, revealing a strange series of machines. At the center of it all was a strange pad with metallic rings surrounding it. There was also a smaller pad to the side, but it looked inactive. Yet still, it was not a pleasant sight for the timid senator. Every part of him was dreading where this was going.

With an affectionate gaze, Mystique made her way to the side of the apparatus where Toad also joined her, ready to begin with this momentous demonstration.

"What…What are you doing? What is this thing!" demanded Kelly as he continued to struggle, "I am a United States Senator! I demand that you…"

"Demand?" scoffed Magneto, cutting him off in mid sentence as he took of his helmet and set it aside, "Who are you to demand, Senator? What gives you the right to wield the power that you wield? You are weak…A feeble man whose power exists only in his mind. Just look at yourself…So helpless and lost."

Suddenly, the machine came to life and the sound of a strange hum began to fill the cave. Magneto was now standing in the center of the main energy pad, his eyes locked with that of the timid senator. He looked so pathetic…So impotent…So human.

Such a powerful man was now nothing more than a mere collection of flesh no different from the weak, primal masses just like him. And he, like the rest of humanity, was going to get a little lesson in evolution.

"The world is a dangerous place, Senator," said the master of magnetism as he stood within the whirling metal rings, "Only the strong can survive in a world of dynamic change. It is the basis of evolution…The inevitability of change. Homo Sapiens have long dominated their domain, yet they are still every bit as primitive as their primal ancestors. They fight, they bicker, and they oppress. And now, they are on a collision course with extinction and only the strong shall survive the coming end times."

"You're…You're insane!" shot Kelly, still struggling with his metal restraints.

"Am I? Is it insane to fight against those who would rather see us exterminated? Is it insane to wish that the strong take their rightful place as rulers rather than slaves? Call me what you will, Senator…But you'll learn. All of humanity will learn. The time of Homo Sapiens is waning. And the rise of Homo Superior has just begun."

Suddenly, in a burst of bluish, white light, Magneto was engulfed in an aura of great energy. It was so bright that Senator Kelly was forced to look away. Then, as the glowing light began to expand in an ominous dome of light, the bound man was consumed by the power.

"No…No…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MUST DO! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Enter The Xmen

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 5: Enter The X-men**

* * *

Walking down the halls of the vast mansion, Logan and Laura found themselves in a truly unusual place. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was a deceptive title to say the least. All around them there were children and adults performing feats that no ordinary human could match. Everywhere they looked, there were mutants, young and old, living life as normally as mutants could in a world that hated and feared them.

But Logan was not impressed. Seeing teenage girls walk through walls, watching a kid teleport around a basketball court, and seeing some guy making snowballs with his bare hands to make ice sculptures for a girl with a white streak in her hair was merely a sideshow.

Yet he let this Professor Xavier make his pitch. He could care less whether or not he wasted his breath.

"So you say this circus is a school?" said Logan as he walked alongside the wheelchair bound man.

"Yes. The Xavier Institute is my life's work," he explained as he led them to a balcony that overlooked the vast backyard, "Growing up, I discovered that I could read minds and manipulate thoughts. Since then I have dedicated my life to understanding the phenomenon of mutation. I believe that mutants are a guiding force that will lead humanity forward. However, there are those who don't hold mankind with the same level of respect as I do."

"Tell me about it," muttered Logan, "I see some of em runnin' the country."

"Be that as it may, that makes my task all the more important," continued Xavier, "I have spent years using my vast family fortune to build a place where mutants can learn and grow and where humanity can learn to accept us rather than fear us."

"That's all well and good, Prof, but I don't see what the hell this has to do with us," said Logan, a serious look in his eye, "You knew about that attack. You knew someone was coming after me and my daughter. And I think I have a right to know who!"

Seeing this somewhat frustrated look in his eye did not discourage Professor Xavier, for he knew this was a lot to take in. But even after having just met him, he could tell that he was a rather complicated man. Yet he did have a point.

"His name is Sabretooth," he explained.

"Yeah, that part I got," he grunted distastefully, "Who the hell is he?"

"He's a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, a shady group whose ideas stand in stark contrast to mine."

"Brotherhood of Mutants?" said Logan with a skeptical look, not knowing whether or not to laugh or scoff.

"Yes, they are a part of a growing faction that believes war between humans and mutants is inevitable. And time and time again, they have sought to instigate that war. Yet I feel that such chaos cannot be allowed to pass. So we fight to stop them in whatever ploys they attempt."

"And we just happened to be in the crosshairs," he said distastefully, growing increasingly resentful of this whole place with each passing moment.

"Yes, it would seem so. But I'm afraid I cannot give you a reason why," said Xavier, maintaining a sincere tone.

"Perfect. Just perfect."

A heavy silence fell over them as Logan turned to his daughter that he was doing so much to protect. She seemed strangely drawn to the sight of mutant kids playing in the field, embracing who they were instead of hiding it.

There was a girl making a mini fireworks show for some of the younger kids, there was a rather large boy with metal skin helping to lift large boxes full of sports equipment, and there was a game of football going on complete with super powered players.

She had never seen anything like it. Having lived so isolated and withdrawn, she didn't think a place like this was possible. It was so strange, yet at the same time she felt so out of place. She didn't know why she and her father had been taken here, but she couldn't help but feel better that they ended up here instead of with that snarling beast.

"Mr. Howlett…" said Xavier, attempting to speak calmly to the feral man before him.

"Logan…Call me Logan," he said with a grunt.

"Okay, Logan," said Xavier, correcting himself, "I understand your frustration. But just know that as long as you and your daughter are here, you are completely safe."

"You sure seem overconfident," he scoffed, casting the Professor a skeptical gaze.

"Believe what you may, but even you must agree that you were attacked and it would be risky for the both of you to venture out without any answers as to why."

"Are you readin' my mind to figure this one out?" he said in a coarse tone.

"No, I am simply thinking about what any parent would do if they knew that he and his child were a target," explained Xavier, "And if you were to give us the privilege of your presence, then maybe we could help find the answers you're looking for."

Logan took a moment to digest that. On one hand, this guy seemed genuinely sincere. He wasn't some military prick or a greedy scientist, but that didn't mean he trusted him.

Yet still, that attack on him and Laura hung strongly over his mind. Whoever that guy was, he had attacked for a reason. He had an objective and he may have succeeded if Xavier's henchmen hadn't shown up.

But still, this was a conflict he wanted no part of. He had a life and a little girl he wanted to protect. And getting involved in this conflict didn't seem like the best way to do that. But for now it seemed as though this was their only option until they could get some answers.

"Laura…" said Logan, turning to his daughter, "What do you think? Would you be alright staying in a place like this, darlin'?"

Laura took a moment to think about that. This place was so strange to her, but not in a bad way. She didn't quite know what to make of it, but as she thought back to that mysterious fight, it became clear that they were caught up in something big.

And regardless of how strange this place felt, it seemed a hell of a lot better than facing it alone.

"I don't know, but…" she stammered, looking back out to the others, "I guess it would be safer here than back home."

"But would you be comfortable?" said Logan, pushing his point, "We ain't stickin' around if ya don't like it."

"But what about you?" she asked.

"Forget about me," he scoffed, "I'm your father and you come first, ya hear? And if you wanna stay then that's all I need to hear."

It put Laura in a rather strange position, but it was one that hardly surprised her. He had always put her wants ahead of his own, but it was never with a decision this big.

It was a rather interesting scene to Xavier, but it showed just how concerned Logan was for the well being of his daughter. Even if he was cynical about his views, he was willing to look beyond them for Laura's sake. As brutish as he seemed, his daughter was his sole focus. And that proved to be the most decisive.

"In that case…Yes," said the teenage girl, "I think staying here would be better."

"Then it's settled," said Logan, "Ya got yourself a couple of guests, Chuck."

"Thank you. I appreciate you giving us a chance," said the Professor, smiling at their final decision, "We'll set up some guest rooms for the both of you. In the meantime, why don't I introduce you to my staff?"

As they went back inside, they were greeted with the presence of three figures, whom the Professor had summoned via telepathy. One of them was a young man with strange red glasses that shrouded his eyes, and the other two were the women they encountered in the lower levels. The one with the red hair and the one with the white hair still looked to be a little out of it. Logan was guessing they were still sore from their 'awakening.'

But thankfully, they didn't show too much animosity. They didn't seem hostile, but Logan would reserve that judgment for later.

"This is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops," said the Professor in a welcoming tone, "And these two, whom I understand you've already met, are Ororo Munroe, codename Storm, and Dr. Jean Grey."

Scott extended his hand in a welcoming gesture, but Logan didn't shake it. He merely cast all three of them a cynical look. Just because he was staying here didn't mean he was going to trust them. Trust for Logan was not an easy thing to gain and these guys had a long way to go.

"Some faculty," he said with a slight scoff, "So I take it you were the one that showed up back at that crash."

"Yeah, that was us," affirmed Scott, a bit turned off by this guy's snide nature, "You're both very lucky. Sabretooth is a dangerous mutant."

"Right…" scoffed Laura, "We could've taken him."

This girl was definitely her father's daughter, almost to an extreme. And without a doubt, they were going to make things pretty interesting here at the institute.

"I'm sure," said Jean, "Come, I'll show you to the guest rooms."

Without another word, Logan and Laura followed the redhead back down the halls, leaving Scott, Ororo, and the Professor to take in what they had just seen.

"Remind me again why we rescued him?" commented Scott.

"It's a lot for him to take in, Cyclops," said the Professor, always the optimist, "His life and that of his daughter's has been changed so drastically in such a short period of time. I'm sure he'll come around."

"I don't know, Charles," said Ororo skeptically, "He's not exactly taken by our hospitality. I get the feeling he's a bit of a brute."

"Hey, I thought you have a thing for brutes," joked Scott.

"Don't even try it," quipped Ororo, making her leave for some more aspirin, for that girl may have been a teenager, but she knew how to leave someone with a hell of a headache.

* * *

Up in the dormitories, Jean led Logan and Laura to a series of unoccupied rooms on the east wing. There weren't a lot of students in this area so it should give them some quiet. But at the same time, the redheaded mutant was curious about this strange duo. They seemed very close and Logan was clearly very dedicated to the safety of his daughter. Yet at the same time they seemed so untrusting and dark.

There had to be a reason why they were this way, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. However, she decided to leave that for later as she led them into one of the rooms.

"This area is pretty quiet, so you should be safe from the crowds. With so many kids around, it can get pretty rowdy," explained Jean as they took in the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he muttered, not looking too impressed.

"I sleep right down the hall with my fiancé, Scott. If there are any problems, we'll be happy to help," she said, still trying to sound friendly.

"We'll manage," he said, his tone not changing.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Jean didn't know what more she could say. This guy clearly didn't trust them no matter how friendly they were. Yet despite this, she simply let them be.

"Well in that case, I'll show Laura her room as well. It's right over…"

But Logan didn't let her finish that.

"She sleeps here," he said bluntly.

"Mr. Howlett, her room is connected so you don't have to worry…"

"I sleep here, lady!" spat Laura in a sudden outburst that silenced the redhead.

That left no room for argument, but it did earn Laura a parental scold from her father. She bowed her head slightly to acknowledge her mistake. Even though they didn't trust them, that wasn't an excuse to lose her temper. They had enough enemies in this world anyways.

"Okay. We'll get you a cot," said Jean as she turned to make her leave, thinking she had overstayed her welcome anyways.

Then, just before she left, she remembered something.

"Oh, and before I forget," she said, reaching into her pocket and turning back towards Logan, "I thought you might want this back."

In her hand, she held Logan's dog tag and wallet along with a picture that had fallen out. It was the one him and Laura when she was just four and he always carried around with him. Even though he wasn't the mushy type, his daughter just brought out those feelings in him.

Jean had been taken by the picture. They looked so happy. One would never suspect they were so dark. They seemed like a loving family together, but they were clearly so much more to them.

"Thanks," he said in a flat tone as he took them stashed them away, not even giving the redhead a second look as she made her leave.

* * *

While Logan and Laura adjusted to their new surroundings, the Professor gathered his staff in the high tech lower levels to discuss their newest arrivals. Jean later joined them, not looking any more optimistic after showing those two around. But aside from their mannerisms, there were much bigger issues to discuss now.

"I'm telling you, Professor, I think having these two here are a mistake," argued Scott, "Something is seriously up with them and they seem to be pretty private about it."

"I understand your feelings, Cyclops," said the Professor, maintaining a reasonable tone, "But regardless of their demeanor, they're here now and we should make the best of it."

"Easier said than done," muttered Ororo.

"Agreed, but aside from how they got here, I think we must ask ourselves the more important question as to why," said the Professor, focusing on the task at hand, "They were attacked by Sabretooth and there must be a reason for that."

"You think Magneto's making a move, Professor?" asked Jean, holding in her hand some files she had gathered for this meeting.

"I feel it's a strong possibility," said the Professor, the memory of Erik's strong words back at Congress still echoing in his mind, "Call it a hunch."

It wasn't much, but it seemed to be enough for the three mutants before him. They trusted their mentor's judgment and if he thought this was something big, then there must be a good reason for it.

"So I guess the real question here would be what does Magneto want with these two?" asked Scott in a serious tone.

"Well I did some background research on them," said Ororo, tossing a file onto the desk, "But it isn't much. These two don't have a big paper trail. Logan is a small time mechanic in a regular Canadian town and his daughter by all accounts is a regular student at a local high school."

"Doesn't exactly sound like Magneto's usual targets," commented Scott.

"Perhaps, but I think he hardly wants them for their personal lives," said Jean as she took out a couple of X-ray scans from her file, "What these two lack in their locality, they make up for in their mystery."

Looking at the readouts, they all grew more curious. They may not have had Jean's medical expertise, but they knew something was different about these pictures.

"Are these real, Jean?" said Ororo, looking quite shocked at what she was seeing.

"I triple checked them," she assured, "And it's no trick. Both of them have a skeletal structure unlike anything I've ever seen. Every bone in their bodies has been coated in a metallic shell."

"That can't be a natural mutation," surmised Scott in an intrigued tone.

"It definitely isn't," continued Jean, "I scanned this metal. Logan's is pure adamantium and Laura's is a similar, but weaker version. Near as I can tell it's been permanently bonded to their bones. I don't see how any human being could survive such a process, but these two have a healing factor that enables them to live through something like this."

"Healing? That would explain how they survived that explosion without any scars," said Ororo, thinking this was an important facet to this little mystery.

"And it also makes Logan's age impossible to determine. But that's not all," said Jean as she showed a few more readouts, this time of DNA scans, "They both also exhibit enhanced senses and in Laura's case, her strength seems a bit more than that of a usual teenage girl. But that's not what bothered me the most."

"And what was it that did bother you the most?" asked the Professor.

Taking a deep breath, Jean laid out the scans on the table for all of them to see. And even as a doctor, this completely baffled her.

"I know Laura is Logan's daughter. She's legally and biologically his. She shares his DNA, but the odd thing is that she shares more DNA than any child should. Even if she is the apple of her daddy's eye, I don't see how it's possible for a child to have a 90 percent match with her father. It just isn't biologically feasible."

It was a rather odd revelation that only seemed to pose more questions than answers. But that only made these mysterious guests all the more important. Something this strange didn't come along every day and when the Brotherhood was involved, it had to mean something more.

"How could this be? Clones maybe?" asked Ororo.

"Anything's possible, Storm," said Xavier, "This makes these two all the more important. If Magneto wants them, then there must be a good reason. And until we can find out, they'll have to stay here indefinitely."

The three pupils didn't quite know what to think of that, but if this was against forces such as the Brotherhood, sometimes it was necessary to make such sacrifices.

"That'll be fun," said Scott, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I understand they may be rough around the edges," said the Professor, trying to reassure his staff, "But we need to give them a chance. They are both in a great deal of danger and we must let them know that they're safe here. Hopefully they can learn to trust us."

It seemed almost harder than fighting Magneto himself. Yet for the three X-men, it seemed all but necessary despite such stubbornness.

"Professor…" said Jean as she gathered up her materials, "Your optimism never ceases to astonish me."

* * *

After staying in their room for a while and setting up a cot for the night, Logan and Laura decided to get some air. They were never too keen on being cooped up, probably because of the animal in them. But it didn't feel any easier in this strange place. It was full of strangers whom they didn't know and didn't trust. It felt like someone would jump them at any moment. So despite giving this place a chance, they remained vigilant.

Outside it was easier since they weren't as enclosed. However, Laura stuck close to her dad, not wanting to leave the safety of his side. He noticed some of the teenage students looking at her, particularly the boys. They couldn't help but check her out, seeing her in those tight clothes she liked to wear. But they were all driven back when she flashed them an angry scowl that was all too reminiscent of her father's.

"Some place they got here, eh?" said Logan, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's okay, I guess," she said in an uncertain tone, "But it feels too much like high school. Everybody looks at me with that curious look in their eye. I don't like it."

"Just say the word and I'll gouge em out!" he said, managing a grin.

"Thanks dad, but I'll just ignore it," said Laura, managing a smile.

Eventually, the duo settled under a tree near the area where the football game was still going on with the older students. It may have been a bit contentious around this place, but at least they still had each other. And that was all they needed.

Yet still, the knowledge that they were the target of yet another madman didn't sit well. They had enough tyrannical madmen for a dozen lifetimes and until they could get some answers, they were stuck here.

"So who do you think these Brotherhood pricks are?" asked Laura, her thoughts drifting back some of Xavier's words.

"Beats me," shrugged Logan, "Probably just another bunch of greedy hacks out for a little prestige."

"But why would they want us for that?" she asked.

"I don't know that either," sighed Logan, "But don't worry, darlin'. Whoever they are, they ain't gonna get ya. I'll make sure of that."

"I know you will, daddy," she said, smiling at her father and giving him a hug, "And that's all the assurance I need."

Such actions got Logan to smile. Even in times of uncertainty, the simple embrace of his little girl was enough to keep him going. He didn't know who was after them, but with his baby by his side he had all the more reason to fight it.

Suddenly, this little moment was interrupted by the sudden impact of a football right on Logan's head. This caused his instincts to kick in as he turned around, kept his daughter behind him, and whipped out his claws. But upon seeing that it was a football, he managed to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Uh…Sorry mister," said a young woman with a white streak in her hair in a distinctive southern accent.

"Just watch we're you're throwing!" shouted Laura as she picked up the ball and threw it into the air with a perfect and accurate spiral.

Such an act shocked and intrigued the boys, especially a young brown haired boy caught the ball without even having to move. Seeing the strange new girl show off such impressive skill sparked their curiosity as they made their way over to meet her.

"Hey, that was some throw," said the boy with the brown hair.

Laura cast him an indifferent look, but it didn't seem to dissuade him.

"I'm Bobby," he said in a friendly tone, "I take it you're new here?"

"Just temporary," she said, sticking close to her big, scary dad.

"Hey, that's cool," he said with a smile, "So…You want to join in our game? We could use a new QB."

"Hey!" said another boy coming up from behind him, "You're going to replace me already?"

"John, ya couldn't throw a spiral to save yer life," said the girl with the white streak.

"Yeah, and I was wide open!" said another girl with dark skin and Asian features.

It was a quarrel that even Logan found humorous, but Laura didn't seem convinced. But they persisted.

"Sorry, but that's Rogue, he's John, and she's Jubilation Lee. We all just call her Jubilee," said Bobby pointing out each of his friends, "So how bout it? Want to give it a shot? Football just isn't fun without a good QB."

It was a situation Laura had never been in before. As physically endowed as she was, she was never one to just get out there. Part of that was because her father always warned her about exposing herself as a mutant, but in a place like this it wasn't a problem.

Looking at these kids, Logan studied them as if they were science projects. Not a lot of people just came up to his daughter and asked her to play. He remembered how tough it was for her when he took her to the park as a toddler. But these were teenager. They didn't spark the same suspicion as the elders of the mansion. And if Laura was going to socialize, he might as well encourage her.

"I don't know," she said, her anti-social side coming out again.

"Hey, come on! As long as you're here, why not have a little fun?" said Jubilee in a friendly tone, "Besides, these guys are pushovers and we could use some girl power!"

Their upbeat nature was somewhat annoying to Laura, but she did crack a smile. It was nice to see someone who wasn't so serious for a change. And it had been a while since she tossed around the old pigskin anyways. Looking back up at her dad, she seemed a bit torn. But much to her surprise, he encouraged her.

"Can't argue with that, darlin'," he shrugged, "Go on, show em how Canadian's kick ass on the grid iron."

Smiling at her daddy's words, she took the ball from Bobby and held it with a firm grip.

"You're on!" she said with a wolfish grin.

"That's the spirit!" said Bobby, "Now come on, Rogue and I need to catch up."

"Oh you're still going down, Iceman!" said John with a confident gaze.

"We'll just see about that, Pyro!" said a determined Rogue.

As he watched Laura follow them onto the field, Logan found himself smiling. It was nice to see that his daughter could get a little social time while she was here. It tore him up to see her so isolated. Part of him didn't want her to end up like him, a loner and a recluse. But she already took after him to such a great extent already. And regardless of his anxieties, he was proud to have her.

As he sat back and watched his daughter show off her athletic abilities, he was soon met with a new presence. It was Cyclops who, thanks largely to the coaxing of his lover, Jean, was out to try and get to know their latest guest. He didn't seem too enthusiastic about being around him, but he kept it to himself as he watched with some relief that at least his daughter was giving this place a chance.

"That's some kid you got," he commented, watching as she threw a perfect long bomb to Bobby, who in turn did a funky celebration dance that earned him some scorning from Rogue.

"I know," said Logan, not even looking at him, "Did your girl make ya come out here?"

"Yep," he affirmed with a sigh, "She can be VERY persuasive."

"I'm sure," muttered Logan, not enjoying his company any more than him.

There was a brief silence between the two men. There wasn't much to talk about, so they merely watched the game.

"You and Laura seem close," said Scott, hoping to break the ice.

"She's my baby girl, of course we're close," said Logan, not taking his eyes off her.

"That's good to hear. How old is she?"

"15," answered Logan bluntly.

"Any boyfriends?"

"Never…I'd kill em."

"Hate to be her prom date," made Scott with a slight laugh.

That earned him a look from the feral man. He didn't have much of a sense of humor, especially when it came to his daughter. He took being overprotective to a new degree. And for a guy who was now the target of Magneto, that spoke volumes. And even thought Scott wasn't too enthralled about having him here, he could see that he had a genuine concern for his daughter. And that was something that he respected.

"We'll stop the Brotherhood," he told Logan in a confident tone, hoping to reassure him of their sincerity, "Laura's safer here than anywhere else."

"Glad you seem confident, one-eye," quipped Logan in response, "Just don't think that because I'm here I'll get involved in this little war."

"We're not out for war, Logan," said Scott, trying to make that clear.

"But you fight to stop it," he went on, "And I don't want any part of it. Whether it's your side or these Brotherhood pricks, all I care about is protecting my little girl."

Scott was silent upon hearing that. There was just no way to respond. He wasn't a parent and he didn't know this guy any more than the others. He may not have been the most savory character to be around, but he understood why he did what he did.

"When you and the redhead have a kid of your own…You'll understand," he told him.

Scott gave that a little thought. Maybe he didn't quite understand as much as he thought he did. As brutish as Logan may have seemed, he was still a concerned father. And his daughter came first.

"We'll keep you posted on any progress we make with the Brotherhood," said Scott as he turned to make his leave.

"Whatever," muttered Logan, not really caring that much anyhow.

"But take it from me, Logan. The Brotherhood is no joke. They're dangerous and they'll go to any lengths to get what they want."

"You done, pretty boy?" scoffed Logan.

"For now," said Scott, not surprised by his response, "But just do yourself and your daughter a favor and expect the unexpected. Because when dealing with the Brotherhood…Anything is possible."

* * *

DOWN! SET! HIKE! REVIEW! 


	6. Night Terror

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 6: Night Terror**

* * *

Later that evening, Laura continued to get to know some of the institute students. After showing off her football skills, they grew very curious about her and began asking questions. Of course, she wasn't too quick to answer too many of them, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Logan kept watch, allowing his daughter to socialize while he made sense of this situation in his own way. Here he was stuck in some freaky school for mutants because some radicals want to use them. He wasn't getting the answers he wanted, but at least they weren't in a hostile place. If anything, this place was a lot more than either of them could have expected. He honestly never saw Laura actually talk with so many other kids before and actually fit in as well.

Such a sight made him both happy and weary because he didn't fully trust this place. Part of him thought this was still a trap while another part thought this was just some joke. But for the sake of keeping Laura safe, he was willing to give this place a chance. However, that didn't mean he would lend them his fragile trust so easily.

As the sun set, everybody filed in for dinner. There was a buffet set up for everybody and both Logan and Laura helped themselves. The rest of the elders were nowhere to be seen. They guessed that they were still discussing the current situation. But neither of them cared too much for that at the moment anyhow.

Now, Laura was sitting in the dining room with Bobby, Jubilee, Rogue, and John eating her dinner. Her father was sitting across the room by himself, not caring too much about interacting with anybody. Some tried, but he brushed them off. He wasn't a people person and Laura knew it. But this didn't stop the others from asking questions about it.

"So what's up with that dad of yours?" asked John, casually playing with his lighter, "He doesn't seem too sociable."

"That's how he always is," answered Laura as she casually ate her steak and potatoes, "Neither of us has been too keen on social skills."

"Must be rough around the holidays," commented Bobby with a grin, "But what about your mom? Did you ever know her?"

Laura went silent, not even making eye contact with the young boy as she thought about this. She knew the story of where she had come from. Her father did not hide that from her. But he made it clear that it was nobody else's business but theirs.

So she made sure that they knew that.

"I don't have a mother," she said in a low tone.

"Oh…Sorry to hear that," said Jubilee, feeling as though that may not have been the best thing for Bobby to ask her.

"Don't be sorry," she said, taking a sip of her water, "My father and I have always been really close. He's all I need."

"Nice to know ya got a better relationship with yer dad than some of us," said Rogue in a slightly morose tone.

"Hey, come on, Rogue. Don't dwell on that now," coaxed Bobby, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Such a gesture did get her to smile somewhat as she placed her gloved hand over his, wishing she could actually feel his skin. But after what happened with the first boy she had been close to, she knew that wasn't possible and it often made her feel very depressed deep down inside.

"Boy, you two sure know how to have a peachy conversation," said John, still playing with his lighter, "Besides Rogue, at least you had foster parents who loved you enough to send you here even after you ran away while others kicked their kids out."

"Can it, John," scorned Bobby, sticking close to Rogue.

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted," he said bitterly as he got up and left.

Watching him leave, Laura shot the young man a curious glance. She had noticed that when they were playing football, he took it a bit differently than the others. He was more aggressive, more serious, and more deviant. He was very different compared to the others, seeming like an outsider of sorts.

"What's his deal?" she found herself asking.

"Oh, any number of things really," said Jubilee, shaking her head as she watched him leave, "John's always been a little off. It's just part of his charming personality."

"Yeah…Charming," muttered Rogue, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Sensing this conversation was getting a little dark, Bobby quickly changed the subject.

"So uh…What do you do, Laura? I mean power-wise," he asked her.

Answering not with words, Laura drew her claws much to the surprise of the others and used it to finish off her steak.

"Wow…Do they hurt?" asked Rogue.

"Every time," said Laura with a sigh, "But I'm used to it. I can also heal from pretty much anything. Blow off my face and it grows right back. I also have heightened senses. I can tell what you had for lunch from a mile away. My dad has the same thing."

"Sounds like you're a regular chip off the old block," made Jubilee.

"I guess I am," she shrugged, looking back at her father, "More so then you may think."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bobby curiously.

Laura bit her lip, wondering if it was appropriate to tell them. But telling them that she was some clone in some heinous project that was destroyed over a decade ago may have been a little too much for these young teenagers to take in. So naturally, she did what her father always told her to do when someone pressured her.

"None of your business," she said as she finished her drink, "Sorry I brought it up. So what's for desert?"

* * *

Night had fallen on the Brotherhood's secluded island base and Senator Edward Kelly wasn't getting any more comfortable. It was bad enough that he was now imprisoned by some mutant radicals, but it didn't help that they had done something to him.

It was all still so fuzzy in his mind. He remembered the light, he remembered screaming, but after that it was all really fuzzy. It was like being in a dream that he couldn't wake up from. He was actually relieved when he passed out, but he wasn't too thrilled to wake up in a prison cell.

"Oh God. What have I gotten myself into?" he mused as he looked out of the bars to his cell into the crisp, cool night.

Letting out a deep sigh, the senator leaned his head onto the hard bars. Then suddenly, something happened that he never would have expected in a million years.

Like a watery sponge, his head actually squeezed through the thin bars as if it were foam. It was as if all his insides had all turned to water. In shock, he pulled back and looked at his hands. What he had just done was impossible. No human could do it.

Then it dawned on him.

"No! It's not possible!" he gasped.

Trying again, he pressed his head up against the bars and got the same result. It was only then that it began to truly sink in for the proud senator.

"Mutant…I'm a mutant!"

Back outside the cell, Magneto was walking with Sabretooth along a specially formed metal walkway. They were on the way to collect their 'guest,' hoping to see just how effective their little experiment had been. Even if this was just a test run, it was sure to be many times greater when they pushed it to full power during the moment of truth.

"Toad says he's ready," grunted Sabretooth as he followed the master of magnetism along the metal bridge, "The transport is set to ship tomorrow night."

"Excellent," said Magneto with a confident smile, "We're right on schedule."

"What about the girl or the Wolverine?" he said with a snarl, "I thought this whole thing couldn't go down without them."

"It can't," affirmed the holocaust survivor, "But Mystique is already in the process of rectifying that little detail. I'll simply need you and Toad to finish the job."

"Anything for a rematch with Wolverine and that brat of his!" said the feral mutant with a determined growl, "I don't like people showing me up and I'm not about to let some wannabe make a fool out of me!"

"Calm yourself Sabretooth," said Magneto in a calm, collected tone as he reached the chamber door, "I know you have a history with the man, but keep your petty grudges aside until this is over."

"No promises there, boss."

"Rest assured, you'll get your chance my friend," assured Magneto, "We all will after this is done. And I intend to see our dear Senator bear witness to it all."

With a simple flick of the wrist, Magneto opened the heavy metal door. But as soon as he and Sabretooth stepped in, there was no Senator Kelly in sight.

"What the…Where'd he go!" snarled Sabretooth, sniffing the air for his scent.

Without any sign of concern, Magneto looked around the area. However, he didn't have to look long as his gaze fell upon the area just below the bars where a heap of formal clothing was gathered with no body in it.

Using the blunt force of his magnetic powers, he ripped a hole into the rock wall and looked down at the jagged cliffs below. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks echoed through the crisp air, but there was no sign of Senator Kelly. He was gone and nowhere to be seen.

"A pity…" sighed Magneto, "I suppose he won't be around for the party."

"Shouldn't we go after him?" growled Sabretooth in a determined tone.

"Why bother?" he scoffed as he turned around and walked back out into the main lair, "He can't do anything to stop us at this point. My plans are already too far ahead. Now he'll get a first hand account of what it's like to be a mutant in a bigoted world."

"But what if the X-men find him?" asked Sabretooth, not keeping nearly as calm as his leader.

Magneto merely scoffed as he smiled to himself. Everything was all coming together so well. He couldn't have planned this any better. All the pieces were falling into place and their dear Senator merely got a preview of what was to come. And even if he did make it to the X-men, it wasn't like they would be in any state of mind to do anything about it.

"Oh don't worry about them, Sabretooth," said Magneto in an ominous tone, "Rest assured, they're about to have much more pressing concerns other than our humble scheme soon enough."

* * *

As night fell on the institutes, the halls finally fell quiet. The Professor and his staff remained in the lower levels going over the lingering threat of the Brotherhood until they reached a dead end and called it a night. The rest of the school was already out for the night, including Logan and Laura, who just wanted to get some rest after a long, arduous day.

With the help of her new friends, Laura had a cot to sleep on beside her father's bed. Originally, he wanted her to have it, but because he tossed so much she managed to convince him that he needed it more. And since it was too small for them to share, Laura's reasoning won out in the end.

They didn't have any sleeping clothes or attire, so Logan just slept in his jeans without a shirt on and Laura slept with her T-shirt and underwear on. It was a fairly cozy room and neither of them could complain with the accommodations, but it was still a strange new place for the both of them and tensions still ran high.

"Nnn…No…No stop," groaned Logan as he tossed about in his unconscious state.

His breathing was irregular and his movements were erratic. Something was going on in his mind and it was not at all pleasant. Laura seemed to be having the same problem, tossing a bit in her sleep and letting out soft groans as she struggled with the same problem. This was not at all uncommon for either of them, only this time they were in a place where the curious could take notice.

And as luck would have it, Rogue had been sneaking down the hall after having snuck into Bobby's room for a little alone time. She was in her usual sleeping attire and yawning casually as she passed Logan and Laura's room. Then she heard the groaning and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Huh? What the…" she pondered as she stopped just outside the door to listen in.

Pressing her ear up against the wood, she heard more groaning. It was the kind of groan that was dominated by pain and suffering, almost as if somebody was torturing them. Growing increasingly concerned, Rogue slowly opened the door and stepped in to see the tossing, thrashing body of Logan.

"No more…No more," he groaned as he let out strange grunts that sounded part human and part animal.

Growing increasingly weary, Rogue approached the mysterious man with caution, not knowing what was going on or what was happening to him. Upon closer inspection, she saw that Laura was tossing as well, but it wasn't as bad as her father. And whatever they were dreaming, it must have been pretty bad.

"No. No!" gasped Logan, letting out increasingly violent growls.

Rogue wasn't sure what to do. Should she wake them up? Should she get the Professor or Dr. Grey? She had to do something. It sounded like they were in serious pain. So without giving it a lot of thought, she decided to approach the thrashing Logan.

"M-Mr. Logan?" she said softly as she got up on the bed to try and wake him.

"No!" he gasped again.

"Mr. Logan, wake up!" she said again as she moved in closer.

Then suddenly, as she reached over to shake him, the raging animal from within sensed her presence and bolted back into a state of feral consciousness with a look of raw bloodlust on his face.

"Rrraahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as he drew his claws and drove them into the chest of his attacker.

Rogue didn't even have time to react as she felt the red hot sting of three adamantium claws plunge into her prone body. All she could do was look back in great horror as she saw the feral rage on his face.

"No!" gasped Logan as he looked at what he had done, "NO!"

"Nnn…Father?" said Laura as she awakened from her state.

Still somewhat drowsy, the sheer gravity of what was going on didn't strike Laura. For Logan, however, he began to panic. He had just stabbed an innocent teenage girl who hadn't done anything to anybody. He had some pretty grim deeds on his conscious, but none were quite as bad as this.

"Kid…" he said, withdrawing his claws as took her wounded body and kept her from collapsing, "No! Somebody help me!"

Suddenly, he saw Rogue's hand slowly rise towards his face. He didn't know what she was doing, but she was clearly trying to do something. It was at this time when it dawned upon Laura what was going on. Seeing the holes in Rogue's body sent her into a panic as she scrambled for any kind of action.

"Oh no…" she gasped, shaking her head in an anxious frenzy.

However, despite this Rogue didn't show any signs of fear. She just kept reaching up to Logan's face. He didn't pull away from her out of fear of letting her collapse. However, when her hand finally reached him…Something strange began to happen.

"Heal…Meh," said Rogue, choking on her own bile as she touched the burly flesh of the mysterious man.

Suddenly, Logan felt all the energy in his body drain away. It was like being strapped into an electric chair and slowly shocked into a state of unconsciousness. With his strength quickly leaving him, he felt himself slip away into a deep unconsciousness.

Then, the holes in Rogue's body were suddenly healed and she began breathing normally again. However, her hand remained on Logan's face. And as he went completely limp, young Laura sprang into action.

"No! Let go of him!" she yelled as she leaped forth and kicked her off of her father.

Rogue found herself abruptly thrown off the bed and onto the floor in a deeply woozy state. She was still trying to catch her breath, but from the looks of it she may have held on too long this time.

"Dad! Daddy, wake up!" cried Laura in a desperate tone as she tried to shake him out of his state, but he was out cold.

She detected only weak signs of life from him. She didn't know if it was enough for him to heal from, but as soon as it dawned on her, the raging animal within her came to the surface and the next thing she knew, she saw nothing but red as she turned to the young woman who had hurt the only family she had.

"YOU!" she growled as she got up off the bed and drew her claws, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"No wait!" gasped Rogue, still trying to collect her thoughts.

Laura was about to tear into her when suddenly, Bobby stormed into the room. He had heard the animal howl and the plea for help, so he summoned Mr. Summers and Dr. Grey. But he decided to see what was going on for himself. And when he got there and saw Laura looming over his girlfriend like an angel of death, he sprang into action.

"Laura, stop!" yelled Bobby as he unleashed an ice burst, freezing her feet to the floor.

"Errrrrrrahhhhhhh!" she roared as she broke the ice with the claws in her feat and leaped forth with superhuman agility to drop kick young Bobby Drake to the floor.

The young man didn't have a chance as he was knocked back out into the hall with a level of force that seemed well above that which a normal 15 year old girl could muster. The wind was completely knocked out of him as he lay helpless on the floor while Laura turned back towards Rogue with rage in her eyes.

Luckily, Scott and Jean arrived at this point in their sleeping attire, ready to end this before it got too bad.

"No Laura! Don't do it!" yelled Scott, seeing that murderous look in her eye.

Looking up at the new intruders, she instinctively stood aground with her father, her claws fully drawn and ready to eviscerate anybody who dared to come near him.

"Stay back!" she yelled, "Keep away from my father or I'll…"

"It's okay, Laura. Nobody wants to hurt him or you for that matter," said Jean in a calm down as she placed both hands on her temples, "It's going to be alright. Just calm down, take a deep breath, and sleep."

"Hnn…"

The next thing Laura knew, she was out like a light. Thanks to Jean's telepathy, she fell limply to the floor, the claws in her hands and feet withdrawing back into her body. Hopefully that would keep her rage from getting the better of her, but for now they had more pressing issues to attend to.

"Scott, get a pillow," said Jean as she went over to the now unconscious Laura while Scott checked Logan's pulse.

Rogue was still gasping for air with tears streaming down her face. The still woozy Bobby Drake did has best to console her, allowing her to cry her pain out into his shoulder. But the damage had already been done.

"He…He was havin' a nightmare," she sobbed, "Ah…It was an accident. Ah didn't mean to."

"Shh…It's okay, Rogue. It's okay," said Bobby softly.

Turning her attention to Laura, Jean held the young woman's body upright as Scott gave her one of Logan's pillows. As a doctor, she went through the normal procedures of checking vitals and making sure that there were no other injuries. Having dealt with this sort of thing before in regards to Rogue's powers, neither elder seemed too concerned.

"We better get him down to the infirmary," said Scott, sensing weak vitals from Logan.

"Right," said Jean in agreement, "I'll call the Professor."

"But what about her?" asked Scott, referring to Laura.

Looking down at the teenage girl who had been startled into a protective state, Jean couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had no idea what was going on. She didn't know the effects that Rogue's powers had on people. But what really disturbed her was how enraged she became. It was almost like she was more animal than human. It could have been something that she picked up from her father, but something told her it was a bit more complex than that.

"We'll take her with us," she said, sending calming thoughts to the young girl's mind, "Chances are that she'd be a lot better off if she woke up alongside her father."

Not arguing with his fiancé's point, Scott went on to check on Bobby and Rogue. By now a slight crowd had formed around the door. Everybody seemed to be curious about all the yelling. But for now, they'd have to wait for the details. Right now, they had much more serious things to worry about.

* * *

DON'T GO YET! REVIEW! 


	7. From Bad to Worse

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 7: From Bad to Worse**

* * *

It was a crisp, chilly morning on the shores of the New Jersey coast. Families were relaxing on the beach, people were jogging up and down the boardwalk, and local vendors were just opening up for business. It was too cold to go into the water, so nobody really watched the wavy shore all that much.

Everything seemed normal. Nothing was amiss.

But the calm of the untouched salty sea was suddenly broken when the surface of the water was broken by a new presence. Only this presence wasn't exactly human.

"Mommy what's that?" asked a small child as a few people took notice.

As others began to walk up to the sandy shores, the figure became clearer. And when people saw the strange humanoid form arise from the water in a dazed state, they all gasped in horror.

His skin was pale and somewhat warped, almost as if it were that of a squid. He moved as if he were more blob than human. He also bore none of his previous clothing. He was gasping hard, still dripping wet from the cold water. He felt as though it was a hassle just trying to hold himself together.

"Oh my God," gasped one of the hot dog vendors.

"It's a mutant!" exclaimed one of the mothers as she pulled her kid away from the figure.

Upon hearing those cries, Senator Edward Kelly cringed. He hated hearing being called that which he fought so hard to stop. But at the moment, he had much more serious things on his mind. He didn't have time to deal with the stigma. He needed help.

"Land…" he found himself saying.

Ignoring the strange looks he was getting, he walked up onto the beach and grabbed a spare set of clothes. He didn't know the exact nature of what Magneto and his Brotherhood had done to him, but he had to find out. They had turned him into a mutant, but that's all he knew. And if they could do it to him, then they could do it to anybody.

It was that final fear that sealed his next course of action. There was only one place he could go now for help. And if he could hold himself together long enough, he was going fight this.

"Must get…To…Xavier Institute."

* * *

Logan felt as though he had just woken up with a fifty pound weight on every bone of his body. Letting out a deep grunt, he forced his eyes open into the cold glare of the fluorescent lighting. No hangover or bar brawl aftermath could compete with what he was feeling now. He was down, out, and in a heap of pain.

His mind was still fuzzy with images over what happened. He remembered the girl, he remembered lashing out with his claws, and he remembered attacking her. After that, it was all pretty hazy. Had he hurt her? Was she okay? And what about his daughter?

"Ugh…My head," he groaned.

"You're very lucky, Mr. Howlett," said a familiar voice right next to his bed.

Turning to the source of the voice, Logan realized that Professor Charles Xavier was by his side and that he was once again in the infirmary. Looking around, he saw that there was another bed beside him with muffled sheets, but it was empty. Although judging from the familiar scent, Laura had been there. Yet at the moment, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Laura…The girl…Is she okay?" he asked, slowly lifting his sore body up off the bed.

"She's fine, I assure you," said Xavier with a calm smile, "Apparently she startled you and was seriously hurt. But since she absorbed your healing powers, she was okay."

"Absorbed?" said Logan with a confused look as he rubbed his sore head, "Just what the hell did she do to me?"

"It's just a part of Rogue's mutant powers," explained the Professor, "Whenever she touches someone, she absorbs their life energy. And that includes mutant powers, such as your healing ability. However, it has the unfortunate side effect of restricting her ability to make close contact while also seriously draining whoever she absorbs."

"Ugh…I believe that," he groaned, his head still ringing, "How long have I been out?"

"At least twelve hours," answered Xavier, "But rest assured, the effects of Rogue's powers are merely temporary. She didn't hold on long enough to cause any serious damage. Although if she had, I doubt you and I would be talking right now."

That was a sobering thought to a man who had looked death in the eye more times then he cared to recall. Everything was still throbbing, but he could feel his healing factor kicking in. And as his mind became clearer, he began to remember the grim details of what had happened.

"I could've killed that kid," he mused as he reached over to grab his shirt.

"You could have, but you didn't," said Xavier, "It was an accident. I understand that."

"I still could've killed her!" he said, that thought not leaving his mind, "I shouldn't be here."

"Oh I disagree. I think this is the best place for you at the moment. It's clear that you bear a large burden upon your shoulders…A burden I'm sure you're trying to protect your daughter from. I made this school to help people like you and if you just give me a chance, then maybe I can…"

However, Logan didn't let the Professor finish.

"Damn it! I nearly killed someone! I nearly killed a teenage girl! How can you let me stay after a bit like that!"

"Because I wish to help you," he said the Professor, not flinching in the slightest, "Say what you will about what I fight for, but I do believe that I can help. But it's up to you to finally accept the fact that you need it. Last night should have been the clearest sign."

Logan fell silent. He had gone through these nightmares enough in his life to have grown accustomed to them. But they never went away. No matter what he did, they always stuck with him. And they didn't just hurt him. They hurt his daughter as well.

This guy may have been naïve, but he was more than just some peace loving dreamer. He had let him and Laura into his school, helped them make sense of what was going on, and didn't blame him for assaulting one of his own students. It was impossible to ignore.

However, the demons that had haunted him were his and his alone. He never liked to share them. But he couldn't hide forever. He didn't care if he had to suffer, but Xavier was right about doing it for Laura.

"I don't know," he found himself saying.

"Please, I wouldn't ask you to make a decision now. Just take some time to rest and discuss it with your daughter when the time is right."

"Yeah…Sure," he said with a sigh, "Where is she anyways? Did she sleep down here?"

"Yes, she was rather adamant about not leaving your side," said Xavier, casting him a reassuring smile.

That actually got Logan to smile. It was strange in a sense that after everything he did to protect her, she sometimes wanted to protect him as well. She was a fighter, that was for sure. And he was damn proud.

"I better talk to her," he said, forcing himself off the bed.

"Please Logan, I think she may need some space," said Xavier in an effort to stop him, "She's been rather distant since the ordeal."

Logan sighed at that. He knew his daughter had a tendency to be very reserved. It was one of the many traits she picked up from him. And if she was as shaken by this as he was, then maybe it would be best if he gave this mess time to sink in.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," he conceded, "If there's one thing I've learned about raisin' my little girl, it's that ya gotta leave her be when she wants to be left alone."

Not arguing with the proud father's words, Xavier let Logan rest. But hopefully, they would give his offer some consideration. They were two very tortured souls and they clearly needed help. And hopefully, he could be the one to give it to them.

* * *

As Logan rested up in the lower levels and Professor Charles Xavier returned to the upper levels to report to his staff, another ominous presence fell upon the strange, high tech world that existed just underneath the affluent mansion. Yet to the naked eye, it didn't look ominous at all. It was Bobby, someone who had been down this corridor many times before.

Yet just beneath the surface, a far more sinister presence lurked within the deceptive cover. And as 'Bobby' checked down the halls for any signs of interference, his eyes flashed yellow and s grin formed upon his face.

"Almost too easy," he said to himself as he made his way into the core of the sub levels.

Once privacy was assured, the figure shifted back into her true form…Mystique. And as she neared a large, reinforced door with an optic scanner, she used her powerful shifting abilities to mimic the retina of Professor Xavier.

"Scan accepted. Welcome Professor," said the computerized voice.

With a sinister grin, Mystique entered a large chamber that was shaped like a giant sphere. And at the center of it all was a console with a helmet containing many electrodes and advanced neuro-enhancing components.

"Cerebro," said Mystique in her somewhat modulated voice, "It's even bigger than Erik said it was."

Not wasting any time, the shape shifter went to work, installing a little 'surprise' she had concocted for the good Professor into the hardware. Seeing as how Erik helped build this thing, she had the insight she needed to make the necessary adjustments. And by the time Xavier realized what she had done, it would be too late.

It didn't take long for Mystique to install what she needed. It was only a small vial of concentrated neuro-chemicals and it would hardly be noticed with all the other components that made up the system. Now Xavier didn't have a chance at stopping them.

Finally, with this little matter taken care of, it left one final piece of the puzzle.

"Now for the final step," she said with in insidious grin.

Suddenly, her shape shifting form became active once more and a new figure took shape. This time, it was Logan. And in this form, she could succeed where Sabretooth had failed and get what they needed to make Magneto's master plan a reality.

* * *

Outside on the vast front lawn of the Xavier Institute, Laura Howlett was sitting at the base of a tree looking back at the large mansion she had caused so much conflict in. She had tried to avoid any and all eye contact with the residents inside. By now, they probably heard about what had happened and would no doubt look at her with a certain level of reservation from now on.

She had gone berserker again, the state where the animal within her overcame her human side. For years, her father had taught her to manage it and there were plenty of times when she lost control. But she had never lost it like this before. She had come too close to killing her new friends. Although now, she had a feeling that 'friend' was the last thing they were going to call her.

"Hey. Want some company?" came a familiar, gruff voice.

Knowing that tone all too well, Laura looked up to see her father standing over her with a wolfish grin on his face looking as healthy as he ever was.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, shooting up and throwing her arms around him, "Are you okay? The Professor said you were in a coma for a while and I…"

However, Logan didn't let her finish, gently putting his fingers on her lips and stopping her before she got too hysterical.

"Shh, it's okay darlin'," he told her softly, "I'm okay now. My head still feels like it's just been rammed by a Chevy, but I'll manage."

"Are you sure?" said Laura, still sounding very much worried for her father's well being.

"Hey, you know me. I take a kickin' and keep on tickin'."

That little comment seemed to be enough for Laura as she finally managed a smile, glad to see her father back in his full form. Yet that smile quickly faded as she remembered their current situation with the residents of the Xavier Institute.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Really, I didn't mean to go berserker again," she said, looking away from his gaze, "But when I saw Rogue knock you out I just…I lost it. I totally lost it and I nearly tore into them!"

"I know, darlin'. I know," said Logan in an understanding tone, "I understand. Don't think for a second that I don't."

"It's not you I'm worried about though. What about the Professor and the rest of the students? We attacked them for crying out loud!"

"I know…Which kind of brings me to why I'm here," said Logan, his tone shifting a bit, "I don't think I've gotta tell you just how steamed the Prof was about me nearly killing one of his students."

"Yeah, big surprise there," replied Laura, rolling her eyes, "Me going berserker probably didn't help much either."

"Not gonna argue with that, but either way I think we've overstayed our welcome. Xavier and his staff are already voting on whether or not they should kick us out. But judging how pissed they were when they met, I don't think we have to stick around for the verdict."

Laura's face fell. She couldn't believe her luck. Just when she had found a place where she could fit in and make some real friends, her feral nature has to catch up with her. It was bad enough she had almost killed that girl, but to know that she had come so close to finding somewhere she belonged left quite a bit of hurt on the young girl's soul.

Maybe she just wasn't meant to fit in. It hurt, but she couldn't avoid who and what she was.

"So what do we do?" she asked, a hard lump forming in her throat.

"Well they're kicking us out anyways, so we might as well get a head start," he told her, "I already called a cab. It'll take us to the train station and with a little luck we'll be back in Toronto by this evening."

Laura's expression remained solemn. As much as she missed home, she felt as though she was leaving something behind here. This was the one place people like her could fit in and she had destroyed any chance of them being able to stay here. It hurt the reserved young woman as she simply leaned in closer to her father and hugged him tighter.

Logan seemed a bit taken aback by this. It was almost as if he hadn't expected it. But he quickly hugged her back, not knowing what else he could do as he hid the confused look on his face.

"Hey, come on, kid. It'll be okay," he said, trying not to stammer.

"Please. Let's just go home," she said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

With a warm smile, Logan attempted to ease his little girl's fears. Yet she still looked so distraught about having lost her chance at this place.

"Hey, don't worry kid. Let's just get your things and get out of here. I promise ya, by this time tomorrow, this whole mess will be behind ya."

* * *

Inside the mansion in the den, Rogue had been huddled up on the couch. Last night had really shaken her up. She just couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She should have known better. And it could have gotten somebody killed.

Rumors were rampant, many of which centered around Laura going crazy, Logan falling into a coma, and Rogue being in the middle of it all. It was yet another demonstration of how much her mutant powers could mess things up.

Looking down at her hands, Rogue cursed her so called 'gift.' If she had held on any longer to that man, she could have done some serious damage. And if that had happened, Laura would never have forgiven her. It was bad enough her powers had messed things up with her family. She didn't need it messing up with that of another.

Sitting on the TV, she found herself just watching the news, which had been doing a story on this big summit all week. It wasn't much, but it did distract her to some extent.

"That last batch of European and Middle Eastern leaders arrived today at JFK. The President was there to meet them and plenty of spectators were there as well, some of them bearing signs of protest as this summit hopes to touch on everything from the growing economic sector to the burgeoning mutant controversy which has polarized much of the world. Sources say that the President…"

Suddenly, the TV was turned off and Rogue looked over to see Bobby standing beside her with a rose made of solid ice in his hand.

"News is so depressing," he said as he handed her his little gift, "You'll only make yourself feel worse by watching it."

Taking the ice rose in her hand, Rogue managed a slight smile to her boyfriend as he sat down next to her. Bobby always had a knack for cheering her up. She didn't know why he was so drawn to her. It wasn't like they could get close or anything. But he still had a way of making her feel good about herself and that was something she wasn't about to waste.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked, as he draped his arm around her.

"Better," she answered simply, "How's Logan?"

"Up and about last I heard. But he and Laura jetted about an hour ago."

"What!" exclaimed Rogue.

"I know. I was just as surprised as you. I tried to talk to them, but Laura wouldn't even make eye contact with me."

Rogue's face sank. She had been hoping that she would have at least had the chance to apologize to them. After all, it was mostly her fault. But now it seemed as though she wouldn't get her chance.

"Just mah luck," she muttered in solemn tone, "Add another mess to these dang powers! I put mah first boyfriend in a coma, run away until mah parents send Xavier to find meh, and now this!"

"Hey come on," coaxed Bobby, gently stroking the white streak in her hair, "They're the ones who left."

"But Ah was the one who pushed them away!" she said, feeling tears form in her eyes, "If Ah hadn't…If Ah just…"

Suddenly, Scott entered the room just in time to stop her from breaking down. He noticed her distraught look and he couldn't blame her. This whole ordeal had been especially difficult on her. But Bobby seemed to be doing a good job of being there for her and he planned to leave them once he found out what he needed to know.

"Hey, have you two seen Laura around?" he asked, drawing curious looks from the both of them, "We need to talk and we've been looking everywhere for her."

"Yeah, I just saw her leave with Logan about an hour ago. She told me they were catching the next train out of here. That's pretty much it."

Scott just looked back at Bobby with a confused look.

"They left?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I saw them leave and so did John. What, do you want Dr. Grey to read our minds or something?" said Bobby in a half joking tone.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I was just talking to Logan with the Professor. He's in his office right now."

Now it was Bobby's turn to be confused and even Rogue began to grow curious as well because in a house full of mutants, there was always the possibility for something strange and unforeseen to happen.

"That's impossible. I saw them. I swear," said Bobby adamantly, "How in the hell could he…"

Then suddenly, just as Bobby was about to finish, Logan entered into the room and both he and Rogue fell completely silent.

"Where is she? Is she in here?" said Logan, scanning the area for his daughter.

He watched as Bobby and Rogue looked at him with a blank expression. It was as if they had just seen a ghost or something. It just didn't make any sense.

"Mr. Logan…" said Bobby, looking back at him with a bewildered expression, "I thought you and Laura left."

"What are you talkin' about popsicle?" scoffed Logan, "I've been stuck in that damn infirmary all mornin'. How in the hell could I have left?"

"But I watched you two leave! She told me you were going to the train station! You even called a cab."

"Wow, calm down Bobby," said Scott, knowing something had to be up with this.

"No, hold it!" said Logan, walking up to the young man and studying his face as if it were a map, "You say you saw Laura walk out of here with me?"

"Positive! I swear I saw it! John saw it too! Ask him!" exclaimed Bobby.

This was clearly starting to get out of hand. Something was going on here. It just reeked of something very sinister. Scott could feel it in his bones and from the looks of it, Logan felt it too.

"Easy Bobby, I believe you," said the young leader, "Now you say they were going to the train station?"

"Yes, that's what Laura told me. And I swear, you were with her!" he exclaimed.

A cold feeling suddenly fell over the feral man. It wasn't like the anger of his berserker rage. It was more this deep, powerful rush of raw anger that someone or something was playing him. And worst of all, whoever it was, they had his little girl now and she probably didn't even know it.

Someone had already attempted to kill them once. Naturally, they wanted to rectify that mistake, only instead they decided to outsmart them instead of fight them. And what made Logan the angriest was the fact that it worked.

"I'm going after her," he said with a grunt, turning back towards the foyer.

"Hold on, Logan!" said Scott, grabbing his shoulder before he got too far, "There are other forces at work here and we can't just run into the fire without knowing what we're up against."

Logan, however, was not in the mood for this. He didn't even process Scott's words as he grabbed his hand, put him in a strong hold, and threw him back against the couch where Bobby and Rogue had been sitting.

"Mr. Summers!" exclaimed Rogue as she and Bobby went to his aid.

"Plan all ya want, Shades!" growled Logan as he dashed off into the foyer, "But I'm goin' after my daughter! I don't care who's behind this, but they'll have to answer to a Wolverine!"

"No wait!" said Scott, setting aside his bodily pain as he shot up from his position and ran after the feral man.

However, Logan was too fast for him. His daughter was in trouble and he wasn't going to let anything keep him from going after her. He tried to follow him, but by the time he got to the garage, the door was already open and his motorcycle was missing.

"Damn!"

* * *

Back in Xavier's office, the Professor was discussing further plans concerning Logan and Laura with Jean and Ororo. Last night had really shaken things up, but it only seemed to add a greater sense of urgency towards this matter. They were clearly in need of help and with the Brotherhood on their trail their importance was more serious than ever.

"Are you sure about what you sensed, Jean?" asked Xavier as they went over some of the details of the previous night.

"Positive Professor," affirmed the redheaded psychic, "I sensed a lot of things from them, but the one thing that seemed to dominate is this strange rage that seemed more animal than human. It's like this raging state of consciousness exists just below their regular cognitive state and…"

Suddenly, Scott burst into the room with an urgent look on his face. And for Jean, someone who shared a psychic link with the young man, she knew it was quite urgent.

"Scott…"

"He's gone!" said Scott in a grim tone, "He stole my motorcycle and he's going after his daughter!"

"Going after her?" said Ororo in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know that yet, but something's up! Bobby said he saw Logan and Laura leave for the train station an hour ago."

"But that's impossible. Logan was here," said Jean.

"I know…Which leaves only one possibility."

There was no further need for inquiry after that. It was clear now just who was behind this.

"The Brotherhood," said Xavier, the expression on his face turning to one of dread.

"Looks like they're finally making their move," surmised Ororo.

"Which is why we must act fast!" said Xavier as he wheeled out from his desk, "Scott, you and Ororo must get to that train station before it's too late. Jean and I will follow behind. We must get the both of them back. Although I fear as though we may already be too late."

* * *

Out on the open roads of the Westchester countryside, the roaring sound of a supped up engine echoed through the trees. And along the winding roads, Logan sped along the hot asphalt at breakneck speeds, kicking this little toy into high gear as he followed the signs to the nearest train station. As stiff as Cyclops may have been, he sure had good tastes when it came to motorcycles. Whatever he did to make this thing run, he did it in all the right ways.

He was already going over 100 miles per hour. But judging from the sound of the motors, this thing could go way faster. Looking down at a small control bad just between the handlebars, he noticed a rather large button shaped like an X. And with his curiosity to guide him, the feral mutant pressed it and felt a sudden rush of speed that would have put drag racers to shame.

"Holy shit!" he grunted as he felt the wind sheer through his burly face.

He was really on the move now. With speeds beyond that of what any regular machine could muster, he plowed ahead in search of his daughter. And whoever this imposter was, he was going to have to answer to him.

"Hold on, Laura! Daddy's coming!"

* * *

SNKIT! AREN'T YA GONNA LEAVE A REVIEW BUB? 


	8. Train Station Brawl

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 8: Train Station Brawl**

* * *

The cab ride to the train station had been painfully silent for Laura. Thinking back to what she was leaving behind, her world seemed doomed once more to a life of isolation. At long last, she had found a place where she could potentially fit in. But as her luck would have it, she ruined it.

Her father didn't say much during the short trip to the train station. In fact, he was never this quiet when she was this miserable. Usually he'd do something, ANYTHING to talk her out of it, even if his efforts were in vain. But for some reason, he just let her sulk as he stood by her.

After buying their tickets, the duo made their way to the platform outside. Already, their train was half full and the time for departure was drawing ever near.

"Hey, buck up kid," said Logan, finally breaking his silence, "In a few days, ya probably won't even remember Xavier and his sideshow school."

"I don't know, Dad," said a hesitant Laura, "I just…I wish it didn't have to be like this. I really thought I could…"

"It was their decision, not yours," he told her as they filed into the train, "They were gonna kick us out anyways."

"But I could have at least apologized."

"Still wouldn't have changed anything. And besides, I don't blame ya. Xavier's the jerk here. If he can't accept who we are then as far as I'm concerned he can just keep fightin' his crazy cause. We don't need him anyhow. We got everythin' we need right here."

As hard as it was to accept that, Laura did manage a smile. But it didn't change the way she felt about this whole mess. And as she sat down at a window seat on the noisy, cramped train she found herself thinking about some of the things Xavier had told her and the memorable experience she had enjoyed ever so briefly at the institute.

Xavier was such a kind and understanding man. Sure, he had a right to be angry about what had happened, but would he have really just kicked them out even when these Brotherhood goons were after them? It just didn't seem like his character and the more she thought about it the more she began to wonder.

"Just sit tight, kid," said Logan, placing a hand upon her shoulder, "Soon, this whole mess will be completely behind us."

* * *

In the crowded parking lot outside the train station, Logan arrived on the supped up motorcycle he had stolen from the institute. It had been a hell of a ride to say the least and the mechanic in him wanted to know how far this thing could truly go. But he set that aside for the moment. Right now, he had a little girl that needed him.

"Damn! Of all the rotten places!" he cursed as he made his way into the station, trying to get a scent.

The whole area was crowded with swarms of people. There was noise everywhere and for someone with heightened senses, it was a bit disorienting. Add to that, a scent in this chaotic environment was almost impossible to pinpoint, but if Laura was here then he would find her. And the imposter who took her would have a lot to answer for.

'Come on…Where are ya, kid?' he thought to himself as he sniffed the air, trying to find any trace of his daughter.

There so many scents and so few trails he could pick up on. Trying to filter them all was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But Logan knew the scent of his daughter better than any other scent in existence. If she was here, then he'd find her.

Finally, he picked up something near one of the ticket booths.

"Laura…" he said to himself, his parental instincts kicking into high gear as the scent of his little girl filled his mind.

Following the faint trace, he found that it led over towards the main platform. Soon, the scent disappeared in a sea of people, but he had smelled enough to know that Laura was still here. And the sooner he got her out of here, the better…For he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

While Logan was keeping up the search for his daughter, Cyclops and Storm arrived in the parking lot in a blue Ferrari. Since time was a factor here, they decided to take a vehicle with a little extra horsepower to make up for the lost time. Jean and the Professor would follow, but they wouldn't be there for another twenty minutes at the most. And by then, this whole ordeal would probably be over.

"Looks like he's here," said Storm as she pointed out Scott's motorcycle, which had been parked in a handicapped space and already had a ticket on it.

"Damn!" said Cyclops as he picked up the ticket, frowning at the 250 dollar fine he now owed, "Let's get these two out of here quickly and quietly. Logan has a lot to answer for and now he officially owes me money."

Rolling her eyes at Cyclops's attitude, the African mutant entered the crowded station with her teammate following close behind. They were both wearing disguises so as not to stick out. Scott had his visor on for combat, but he wore a hat to keep himself somewhat concealed. Ororo stuck with the casual black pants and white shirt she had been wearing earlier, but also wore a coat just in case somebody recognized her as a mutant.

"This place is big," said Storm as she took in the surrounding crowd, "Where do we even begin?"

"Let's start with the ticket counters and go from there," said Cyclops, taking on his leadership role, "If their train hasn't departed yet, then they're still here."

"What about Logan? He's probably here too."

"He can handle himself. Our job is to find Laura and get her away from the Brotherhood. Chances are she's not even aware that she's captive. And there's only one mutant capable of that."

"Mystique, yes I know," said Storm, "Hopefully Laura will see through her."

"For now, let's assume the worst and get to her before Magneto makes his next move."

Scanning the area for any signs of the feral mutant and her shape shifting imposter, the two X-men began their search. Ororo got in line for one of the ticket counters while Scott checked on the train schedules. And near as he could tell, the only northbound train to the Canadian boarder had not left yet. They just had to know where to find it.

While looking over the schedule, Scott noticed a small kid looking up at him. He seemed to be fixated on his visor and smiled at him when he drew the young leader's attention. In response, Scott simply smiled back, for it was a relief to see somebody who wasn't immediately turned off by the eyewear he was doomed to bear. And kids always seemed to have an open mind, for they were so easily struck with awe. Now if only the rest of humanity could think like that.

While the two X-men were distracted with their duties, neither of them seemed to take note of a hooded figure climbing up one of the stone columns. Turning his attention back to the train schedule, Scott felt as though something was amiss. But before he could scan the area for signs of any trouble, the figure struck.

"Tally ho, X-men!" came a familiar British voice from the ceiling above.

Then, before Cyclops could react, a long sticky tongue shot out from the mouth of Toad and ripped his visor from his face. It all happened so fast that Scott couldn't close his eyes in time and a powerful optic blast erupted from his eyes.

"Scott!" yelled Storm as she turned to see her friend fall to the ground, trying to close his eyes as his blasts hit the stone walls and caused debris to rain down on the bewildered people below.

Screams of shock and horror soon echoed throughout the structure as Toad leapt from column to column, watching as the panic stricken masses scrambled like the rats.

"Mutant! It's a mutant!" exclaimed some of the horrified bystanders.

"Oh no!" said Ororo as she was nearly knocked over by a couple of scrambling bodies, "I have to…"

But before she could act any further to aid her friend, an ominous presence came up from behind her. And judging from the growl, the African born mutant knew exactly who it was.

"Not so fast witch," growled Sabretooth.

Turning around, Ororo prepared to defend herself, but Sabretooth beat her to the punch, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her up against the ticket counter.

"Ack!" she choked, her eyes suddenly turning white.

A sharp wind began to pick up in the air around them and Sabretooth scrambled to act fast. He tightened his grip on her, trying to maintain his balance. Then suddenly, he was hit with the force of a tornado and sent flying through the air as Storm sank to the floor in an unconscious heap.

As his heavy body plowed through a wall and into a storage closet, Toad leaped down from the ceiling, ignoring the frantic cries of the horrified onlookers as they all scrambled to get out of the station and escape from the growing pandemonium.

"Quit playing around!" said Toad, giving Sabretooth a firm kick, "We've got work to do!"

* * *

While pandemonium erupted in the station, Laura Howlett was still looking out the window in a daze. The more she thought about her current situation, the more unusual it seemed. Something just wasn't right here. She knew it. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"We're almost out of here, kid," said Logan, "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. And if it'll cheer ya up, we'll go out for ice cream as soon as we get back."

Looking over at her dad, a slow smile formed on her face. And without really thinking too much, she decided to try something.

"Does that mean you'll buy me my favorite banana split from Baskin Robbins?" she asked, sounding a little less distant now.

"Hell, I'll buy ya two, kid," grinned Logan.

Then suddenly, the look on Laura's face shifted. Now Logan was looking at an angry, feral girl as the claws in her hands popped out with a 'snikt' and she held them directly to his neck.

"I hate Baskin Robbins. I'm a Dairy Queen girl. My father knows that," she growled with an angry look in her eye.

For 'Logan,' it was a rather dirty trick. This girl wasn't as impressionable as she seemed. Even in the face of the best deception, she knew how to decipher it.

"Smart girl," he said, not sounding all that threatened despite the sharp claws now at his neck.

"Who are you?" she demanded in a rage.

Then, the eyes of the imposter before her flashed a mysterious yellow color.

"That, you do not need to know."

"Pal, if you don't get out of my way right now, I'll…"

But Laura didn't even get a chance to finish her threat. Before she could take any more action against this mysterious imposter, the whole train was rocked by a mysterious, unseen force. Panicked screams and frantic cries soon echoed all throughout the cabin as the lights flickered and the area around her shook violently.

This activity did not go unnoticed by the outside. Many who had seen the train suddenly move as if it were possessed by a demon began to run away in horror. But for Logan, who was still on the platform searching for the train with his daughter, it was a tell-tale sign.

"Oh shit," he muttered, knowing that train just had to have Laura on it.

Drawing his claws, he ran towards the shaking train in preparation to attack anybody who dared to stand in his way.

Back in the train, however, Laura's situation was about to go from bad to worse.

"What the…" she grunted as she was thrown to the ground by the heavy turbulence.

Suddenly, the sound of metal being torn apart like a sardine can echoed through the heavy duty train. Sparks were now flying everywhere as mothers sheltered their babies from the unseen force and as the front end of the train was ripped open as if it were made of tin foil, an ominous presence descended into the mangled kart.

"Ms Howlett I presume," said Magneto as he touched down on the now twisted center aisle.

Looking through the sparks and debris, Laura now found herself face to face with the master of magnetism. All this destruction seemed to be centered around him. She just knew it. Letting out a determined grunt, the feral teen and former living weapon rose to her feet with her claws drawn, ready to defend herself.

"Who the hell are you!" she demanded.

"Please. Such rage is unnecessary," said Magneto, his tone sounding so calm and poised despite the horrified screams surrounding him.

"I'll be the judge of that, bub!" she spat, "Now TALK! Talk or I'll…"

"You'll do nothing little girl," said Magneto as he raised his hand, "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Suddenly, Laura felt every bone in her body come under some mysterious strain. It felt as though a hand had reached right inside her and started pulling at her insides. Having a metal skeleton definitely was a disadvantage against somebody with magnetic powers and red hot pain soon followed.

"Ahhhhh! What are you…STOP! STOP IT! AHHHHHHHH!" she cried.

With his magnetic powers to guide him, Magneto levitated the feral teenage girl into the air. Despite all her rage, she was powerless against him. And to show this, he made certain she knew the kind of power she was dealing with.

Now at six inches off the floor, Laura felt her arms being pulled in opposite directions as if she were a wishbone. It was so strong that her claws were actually bent by this force, but that didn't hurt nearly as much as having her internal bones bent, compressed, and warped.

Her pained cries brought no reaction to Magneto as he simply held her there in mid air, stretching her limps and compressing her ribs so as to cut off her air. All the while, the imposture version of her father made his way to the side of the master of magnetism with a look of triumph on his face.

"Told you I could trick her," said 'Logan' in a strange, modulated voice.

"As if I had any doubts," grinned Magneto affectionately.

Then, through the power of a shape shifter, the struggling teenage girl watched as the imposture shifted into the form of a blue skinned woman with red hair and yellow eyes. It only made her angrier, for she had allowed herself to be tricked. They used her and she couldn't see through it. And now she was in a world of pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" she cried, her body being twisted and contorted by Magneto's relentless power.

"Enough little girl. You're coming with us," said Magneto as he closed his hands into a fist, delivering the final blow.

Feeling as though her lungs were now in a vice grip, Laura blacked out, falling into an unconscious heap. And as she went limp, her claws were drawn back into her hands, leaving her at the mercy of the master of magnetism.

"Well now, that was easy enough," said Mystique, casting her superior an affectionate gaze.

Magneto was about to agree with her on that when suddenly, a feral roar erupted through the mangled train and the door to the side was torn open by three adamantium claws. The pained cries of his little girl had been all too clear to the feral man who now found himself in full berserker mode. And when he looked in and saw his little girl hovering unconscious in mid air, his instincts took over and his anger took charge.

"LAURA!" bellowed Logan, fearing the worst for his baby girl.

"Ah, looks like he caught up with us," grinned Magneto.

Looking at Laura's disposition, he wasn't sure whether or not she was still alive. But he didn't want to think that. He couldn't think that. His daughter was a survivor. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he yelled in a rage, "LET MY DAUGHTER GO OR I'LL…"

"Please," scoffed Magneto with a sigh.

Suddenly, Logan found himself being flung to the back of the train like a rag doll by an unseen force. And as he hit the back area near the emergency door, he found himself pinned to the heavy structure as if every limb had two tons of weight on it.

"As easy as it would be to kill you right here and now, I think you deserve to be alive to witness the momentous event that your child shall take part in," said Magneto as he let go of his magnetic hold on Laura, allowing her body to fall limply to the ground.

"No!" grunted Logan, trying to fight with all his might against this unseen force that was holding him back like a brick wall.

"Oh come now, you should be proud," said Magneto as he used his powers to warp his claws and metallic skeleton, putting him in a world of pain, "Young Laura here is about to partake in the first step towards mutant liberation. She will be a martyr to her species."

That word, martyr, was all Logan needed to hear. They were going to kill his little girl. They were going to take away the only thing that gave his life any meaning. That alone was more painful than any torture that this sick bastard could dish out.

"You…Son of a…Bitch!" spat Logan, his body arching in pain as he felt his ribs compressing around his lungs, "If you hurt my daughter I'll rip your head off! I swear to God I'll…"

"Will you silence him already, Erik?" said Mystique with a groan.

Without another word, Magneto made a fist with his hands, using his magnetic powers to choke off the air to Logan's head. And just like Laura, he blacked out and fell into an unconscious daze, the last sight before him being his little girl who was now at the mercy of the Brotherhood.

"Laura…I'm sorry," he choked out before everything around him went black.

"He'll understand," said Erik as he watched the feral mutant go limp, "One day he'll see the true glory of what his daughter's sacrifice will accomplish."

Having finally gotten what they came here for, Mystique picked up the unconscious teenaged girl and hitched her over her shoulder. And as they exited the train, Toad and Sabretooth were waiting for them. There, Mystique handed Laura's prone form off to Sabretooth, who could carry her with greater ease because of his strength.

"Are we ready, boss?" said Toad with an eager grin, proudly wearing Cyclops's visor on his head.

"We're ready, Toad," affirmed Magneto, "We've got what we need. Now nothing can stop us."

* * *

Making their way outside through the new tattered and deserted train station, the four members of the Brotherhood of mutants stepped back into the crisp evening air. But as they looked to make their final leave, they were greeted with one last little obstacle.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MUTANT! DROP THE HOSTAGE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" shouted a police officer, who was only one of many as at least half a dozen cars surrounded the entrance to the station, boxing the four powerful mutants in.

Yet despite this sight, the Brotherhood didn't look too threatened. If anything, this was just a minor annoyance.

"Sorry, but we're in somewhat of a hurry," said Magneto, a slight grin forming on his face as he used his powers to levitate two police cruisers as if they were toys.

"Holy…" gasped one of the officers as he was forced to jump out of the way from one of the falling vehicles as it crashed upon his squad car.

"Are we going to have a problem here, gentlemen?" said a confident Magneto, standing tall before these pitiful homo sapiens.

To further explicate his point, Magneto went on to disarm each and every officer of their firearms and hold it directly in front of them so it was aimed at their heads. Soon, the hapless police were looking down the barrels of their own guns, now powerless to do anything against this madman.

"Oh shit…Oh God…Please! Let's just talk about this!" said one of the lead officers.

"I believe the time for talk has passed," said Magneto in a strong tone, "This is a time for action. And I will NOT allow weak bigoted humans to stand in my way."

Every officer gasped as they head the cocking sound of their guns, hinting that he was going to make them fire.

Then suddenly, Sabretooth reached forth and grabbed the master of Magnetism by the neck.

"Let them go, Erik," he said in a voice that sounded little like the feral Sabretooth that everyone was so familiar with.

Knowing exactly what this was, Magneto actually found himself smiling as he looked out towards the cars that were parked behind the police perimeter, knowing his old friend just had to be in one of them.

"Charles…Glad for you to join us," said the master of magnetism, sounding undaunted and unafraid.

Then Toad was the next to speak. And just like Sabretooth, he spoke in a tone that was completely unlike his real self.

"What do you want?"

Magneto let out a slight chuckle.

"What's the matter, Charles? Can't find out for yourself?" he said, tapping the helmet on his head that was protecting his mind from the powerful psychic.

Showing his old friend that he meant business, Magneto stepped up the pressure and made the guns move in closer to the petrified officers.

Over in an unmarked black car, Professor Xavier sat anxiously with Jean Grey by his side, working hard to maintain psychic control on his henchmen. The situation was tense, no doubt about it. Not only did they now have Laura, but they also had over a dozen innocent police officers hostage and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You must stop this, Erik," said Xavier, projecting his voice through Mystique, "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Does it now?" questioned Magneto, looking back at all the hapless officers, "You of all people should know, Charles…Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Only this time, history shall favor the strong and homo superior won't end up in government sponsored detention centers with a number burned into their arm!"

Xavier knew that Erik was speaking from a lot of personal pain. Having survived the horrors of the holocaust, his views on humanity had been forever tainted. To this day he still bore the mark on his forearm that had been burned into his flesh by Nazi soldiers when he was just a little boy. And the way he saw it, mutant kind was heading down that path as well and he would not allow it.

"Please Erik…This is madness," sent Xavier through Sabretooth.

"No Charles. This is evolution," said Magneto in a firm tone as he ordered every last gun cocked in preparation to fire, "Now release my henchmen and let us go in peace. Otherwise these faithful civil servants will pay the price and I know you're not willing to have that on your conscious now, are you?"

There was a tense silence. But in the end, Xavier knew that he could not win this battle. There were too many innocents involved. So with a heavy heart, he released Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad from his psychic grasp.

"What in the bloody hell?" groaned Toad, shaking his head in confusion as he and his comrades all had to reorient themselves from psychic control.

"That crippled son of a…" began Sabretooth, but Magneto was quick to cut him off.

"Relax Brotherhood. It's time we make our leave."

Not arguing with their leader, the three Brotherhood minions fell silent and let Magneto do his thing. Through the power of magnetism, the team was levitated into the air and was soon out of sight with their prize in hand.

And as soon as they were clear, the array of guns and firearms that had kept the surrounding police at the mercy of raw mutant force finally fell to the ground, but not before being warped beyond the capacity for use.

"Oh thank you, God," gasped one of the officers in relief as they were all left to pick up the pieces of what had just happened.

Back in the car, however, things were not good for Xavier and his X-men. Whatever Magneto had come here for, he succeeded in obtaining. Now he had Laura and they still had no idea what he was planning. Everything was growing grimmer by the minute and his team seemed powerless to stop it.

"What do we do now, Professor?" asked Jean Grey as she saw the look of distress on her mentor's face.

"I don't know, Jean. But whatever Magneto is planning, we have to stop him. The fate of so many now hangs in the balance and I fear we may already be too late."

* * *

Back in the mangled mesh of twisted metal that used to be a train, Logan forced himself back into consciousness. He didn't care that his insides felt like they were on fire, he didn't care that his head was killing him, and he didn't care that he couldn't even stand in. All he could think about was his little girl and how he failed her.

"Laura…" he groaned in a tone wrought with pain and anger.

Then, as he forced himself back onto his hands and knees, he saw something on the floor that only served to worsen the blow. And as he struggled through a world of agony to pick it up, he actually felt a rare tear form in his eye. It was the small silver locket that he gave Laura on her first day of high school…The same locket that she so rarely took off.

His hands trembling, he opened it up to see the small picture she kept inside of the two of them smiling happily together as father and daughter. Then, as he took in the small image of the beautiful little girl that he took in all those years ago his heart literally shattered into a thousand pieces.

He had failed his little girl. He had broken his promise.

"No…NOOO!" he yelled in a blend of feral rage and inner agony, "Laura! LAURA!"

Holding the locket in his hand, Logan fell to the ground again in a pained heap. But as he lay tormented by his failure as a father, he made himself and his baby girl one solemn promise. He would not let this stand. As long as there was a breath in his body, he would fight to save his little girl. And God help that bucket brained son of a bitch who took her.

X-men or no X-men, Brotherhood or no Brotherhood, Logan was going to save his daughter. He made her a promise on the fateful day he first held her and he had no intention of breaking it. His baby needed him and he was going to save her or die trying.

* * *

THE BATTLE LINES ARE DRAWN! REVIEW BEFORE THE FIRST SHOT! 


	9. Recovery and Answers

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 9: Recovery and Answers**

* * *

With the Brotherhood now gone, all that Xavier and his X-men could do was pick up the pieces. Jean went in and helped Scott and Ororo back to their feet as the good doctor she was, but she had to use the mind link she had with her blinded fiancé in order to guide him back to the car where a spare set of ruby-quartz glasses awaited him.

Thankfully, there were no serious injuries. But their resolve was greatly shaken. Without a doubt, Magneto had won this round. He tricked them all. He got what he wanted. And nobody was hurt more by this than Logan, who was now in a state of cold, unparalleled rage. His daughter needed him and he failed her. He failed his little girl.

Ororo found him passed out in the wreckage of the train and needed Jean's help to get him back to the car. Once they got back to the mansion, they placed him in the infirmary so he could recover from the beating Magneto gave him, but even after he woke up he was still out of it. He just sat there on his bed holding the locket that belonged to his little girl, vowing to do whatever was necessary to get her back.

"How long has he been like that?" asked Ororo as she and Jean stood outside of the room where Logan was recovering.

"Ever since he woke up three hours ago," sighed Jean.

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"No, he…I think he needs to be alone now."

Looking back at the broken man through the small window, they couldn't help but feel bad for him. As brutish as he was, the man clearly loved his daughter. And now that she was in the hands of the Brotherhood, it was hard to imagine how he was feeling.

"It must be hard, you know?" mused Ororo, not taking her eyes off the feral man.

"What do you mean?" asked Jean curiously.

"How we try to make things better for humans and mutants alike, but end up having innocent people like Laura getting caught up in this mess."

"Yeah, I know. Unlike us, Logan doesn't take a side. He just wants what every parent wants…a world safe for his child."

"And even though he doesn't seem too fond of us for butting into his life, he does it for Laura. That's definitely something to admire."

Looking at her friend with a somewhat amused look, Jean managed a smile despite the dire situation they found themselves in.

"Is that the only thing you admire about him?" she said with a suggestive tone.

Ororo ignored the redhead's gaze and cast a smile at the broken man.

"I admire a lot of things about him…maybe more so than anybody here. But just how much is for me to know, so don't try any mind games."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Jean, leaving the matter to rest.

Ororo remained fixated on Logan for a while longer. Jean didn't comment any further, but she knew there was work to be done.

"Come on, Ro. We should get back to the Professor," said Jean, drawing the African mutant away from the door.

"Right. I'm coming," she said with a sigh, casting the feral man back inside one last sympathetic gaze.

Inside the room, sympathy was the last thing on Logan's mind. He knew those two were out there looking back on him with pity and sorrow, but he couldn't have cared less.

All he could think about was Laura. There was no telling what Magneto was going to do to her. She was the only light in his otherwise bleak life. She gave him a reason for living. He didn't even want to consider the possibility of losing her.

Sitting on the cold bed, he kept the silver locket in his hands, looking down at the small picture of him and his little girl smiling with joy as the happy family they were. Even though he was a monster on the inside, he loved his baby and he would not let her down.

"Laura…" he said to the image of the little girl in the locket, "I swear to ya, baby…I'll save ya."

Just then, the door to the infirmary opened. But this didn't stir Logan in the slightest. He knew who it was from the scent and he didn't even bother turning to face her.

"Mr. Logan?" said Rogue as she wearily stepped into sterile room.

She got no answer, but she was not dissuaded as she slowly approached him.

"Mr. Logan, Ah…Ah heard what happened," she told him with a great deal of strain in her voice.

Still no response, but she kept on talking. She had to get this off her chest. Her conscious just couldn't bear the burden.

"Mr. Logan, Ah…Ah'm so sorry," she sobbed, tears already streaming down her face, "This is all mah fault! If Ah hadn't come into your room then you and Laura wouldn't have…"

However, Logan didn't let the young teenage girl finished. He had enough torment to deal with on his mind at the moment and he didn't want a sobbing girl to add to it.

"It's okay, kid. It wasn't your fault," he said in a low monotone voice.

"No, I should have…" she began, but Logan kept talking.

"Even if it didn't happen, they would have found another way. It ain't yer fault, it's the Brotherhood's. They're the ones responsible. And they're the ones I'm mad at, not you."

Rogue swallowed her sobs. She hated feeling like such an emotional wreck. Even though Logan didn't blame her, she still felt guilty about it. This man had his daughter taken from him. She couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of pain he was in.

"Is…Is there anythin' Ah can do to help?" she found herself asking.

Logan finally turned to face her, giving her a clear view of his cold, angry eyes that seemed bent on one thing…Vengeance.

"No," he said bluntly, "Just stop blamin' yourself and go back upstairs."

"But what about you? Are ya gonna be okay?"

"Hell no!" he said, getting up off the bed with the locket still in hand, "I'll only be okay once my daughter is safe. Until then, the Brotherhood better watch out because when I get through with them, they'll have no stomach for their mutant war! They messed with the wrong kid and they sure as hell messed with the wrong father!"

Rogue could only watch as Logan stormed out of the room, making his way back down the hall towards the war room where the rest of the elders had already gathered. She didn't know what more she could do at this point. But whatever came of this, she hoped that they stopped Magneto. And with his daughter's life on the line, God help the Brotherhood from the rage of an angry father.

* * *

Back in the Brotherhood lair, Magneto and his henchmen were making the final preparations for their grand operation. Mystique and Sabretooth were in the process of loading their equipment onto a medium sized boat that looked like a coast guard patrol. Everything was nearly ready. They had everything they needed. It wouldn't be long now. All they had to do was confirm that their little captive had what they needed.

"So what's the verdict, Toad?" said Magneto as he stood besides Toad, who was using some special medical equipment they had 'borrowed' to test the unconscious Laura.

"Hold on, boss. We'll know in just a tick."

Using a small syringe and a special computer programmed to map mutant blood, he drew a sample from Laura's arm. They made sure that she would remain unconscious, so they pumped her with a heavy dose of sedatives to keep her manageable. She had already proven to be a tricky subject, but they needed her if their plan was to succeed.

"Well, well, well…" said Toad with a grin as he looked at the readouts, "Looks like this little bugger is a winner."

"So I take it she has what we need?" stated Erik.

"You bet! The machine should work perfectly now," said Toad as he shut down the equipment, "You'll be able to show those bloody humans, no sweat!"

"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan," said the master of magnetism in an approving tone, "But what of the after effects on her? Will she be able to survive them?"

"Ha! Snowball's chance in hell!" scoffed Toad, "She can heal, but not from something this extreme. It'll have to be a one-shot deal."

"One shot is all we need," said Magneto, using his powers to levitate his helmet over to his hands, "Load her into the boat. We had best get moving. Tonight, the Brotherhood strikes!"

"Right!" said Toad with a grin as he took the unconscious girl in his arms, "And it's about bloody time."

Following his henchmen towards the waiting boat, Magneto used his powers to load the last batch of equipment onto the boat. Once everything was in place, they were ready to set sail.

"That the last of it?" growled Sabretooth, eager to get this show on the road.

"That is all, Sabretooth," said Magneto in his usual calm tone, "Fire up the engines. We have a ceremony to catch."

"Wonderful," said Mystique with a grin as she stood beside Erik with an affectionate gaze, "I've always wanted to see Liberty Island."

"A fitting place for a fitting rise, my dear," said Magneto, returning the shape shifter's gesture, "Tonight, Homo Sapians being their long overdue decline. And Homo Superior shall finally reign supreme."

* * *

The morale in the institute War Room had been hit hard as a result of their loss to Magneto. They had been outwitted and outsmarted by the Brotherhood's resources and now they were fresh out of clues. Whatever they were planning, nothing stood in their way now.

Scott, Jean, Ororo, and the Professor were all trying to consider their options now. Magneto now had Laura, but his reasons for doing so were still unclear. Xavier knew his old friend was going to make a move and now he had done it. What happened next was all on him now.

"So what's the word on the train station?" asked a frustrated Scott Summers.

"Last I checked the media is still swooning over it for a chance at mutant bashing," muttered Ororo, "Every news station is calling it a mutant attack. That incident with Magneto holding all those cops at gunpoint isn't easy to explain away."

"They're just looking for a scapegoat, Ororo," said the Professor, who remained undaunted despite the grim circumstances, "They are just as uncertain about what happened as we are."

"But still, this is only going to bolster Magneto's resolve," said Jean, "All this negative press is going to make whatever he's got planned even more justified."

"And I believe that's how he wants it," added Xavier, "But we must concern ourselves with only the most pressing matters, namely stopping Magneto."

"How can we? We don't even know what he's got planned!" said Ororo with a frustrated sigh.

"That may be so, but we can't stop searching," said Xavier in a strong tone, "Now that he has Laura, I feel he has just upped the stakes, so to speak."

"But why Laura?" questioned Scott, "Why would he need someone like her? She's just a kid. What could she…"

Just then, the door to the War Room opened and a very angry looking Logan stepped in.

"Mr. Howlett what are you…" began Jean, but Logan wouldn't have it.

"Don't even try it, Red!" he spat with a venomous tone, "You expect me to hold up in a bed while some psycho's got my daughter!"

"Hey, watch it Logan!" said Scott angrily as he stood directly in front of him, for NOBODY talked liked that to his fiancé.

"No, YOU watch it, bub!" yelled Logan in response, drawing his claws and holding them up to the young man's face, "You were the one that said Laura would be safe here! You were the one that said this place was best for her! I thought you and this little shit box you call a school were supposed to protect your students! Guess yer word means dick when it comes to my family!"

Scott was ready to blast this guy into the next county. First Logan talked down to his future wife. Then he went on to insult the school that meant so much to him. Even for a concerned father, this guy had crossed a line and he wanted to make sure he knew that.

But before the two men could go at it any further, Storm hit them with a gust of cold wind.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT!" she yelled in a commanding tone.

The two men still locked sights with one another, but the cold air seemed to take the heat out of their temperament.

And for Xavier, this was as far as he wanted it to go.

"Please calm yourself, Logan," he said in a reasonable tone, "I know this must be difficult for you. I know you're concerned about Laura. But your rage will not get her back any faster."

"You don't know shit!" yelled Logan, "It ain't your kid whose life is on the line! This is my daughter! My family! She's all I got in this world! I need her! And I ain't losin' her!"

"Then let us help you, Logan," said Xavier, still not daunted by his angry words, "Work with us. Don't fight us. We can help you get your daughter back. We've faced Magneto before and we know what he's capable of. If you truly with to save your child, then your best chances are with us. And besides, do you really have the resources to fight him on your own?"

The angry look on Logan's face did not wane, but he knew Xavier was right. As much as he hated to admit it, he was powerless at this point. He didn't know dick about Magneto. He didn't know how he thought, how he operated, or even how to find him. It was not a pleasant feeling to be so lost when his little girl was in need of her daddy, but with her life on the line Logan knew he couldn't afford to make more enemies.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he withdrew his claws, the look on his face still cold with anger and concern for his baby.

"Fine!" he said with a grunt, "It ain't like I got a choice anyways. But let's get one thing straight here Chuck…When the time comes to face this prick, you ain't keepin' me out of it! This son of a bitch hurt my baby girl! And he's gonna pay!"

Feeling in need of some serious space, Logan stormed out of the room and retreated back to the infirmary so he could cool down. It left the X-men in a dizzied state, for they weren't just dealing with Magneto. They were dealing with a raging father.

"This may complicate things, Professor," said Jean as she got up to try and calm her still fuming fiancé.

Letting out a deep sigh, the Professor bowed his head in admittance.

"I'm afraid it already has, Jean."

* * *

While the rest of the team struggled to calm themselves after Logan's raging outburst, the majority of the institute on the upper levels were going about their lives as usual. A large body of students had now gathered in front of the TV, watching as the news about the train station incident unfolded. But for a select few, the news was the last thing on their minds.

Standing right besides the elevator door, Bobby anxiously waited for his girlfriend's return. He knew Rogue had been really shaken by this mess. She blamed herself for much of it. He didn't like the idea of her visiting Logan while he was in his current state, but there was nothing he could say or do to stop her.

It felt like an eternity waiting for her return. But when the elevator doors finally swung open, the look on Rogue's face didn't look any better than it had when she left.

"So how'd it go?" he asked, walking up to her and placing a hand on her weary shoulders.

Rogue just looked away, still feeling like shit as her conscious continued to nag her incessantly.

"He doesn't blame meh for what happened," she said, hiding her frustrated emotions.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Bobby.

"Of course it ain't!" she shot, breaking from his grasp and storming back down the hall with her boyfriend following close behind, "Ya think just because he says that Ah feel any less guilty about it!"

"Rogue, come on! Don't do this to yourself," said Bobby, trying to keep up with her, "Is this really going to change anything? Is it really going to undo what's already been done?"

Rogue found herself stopping in the foyer just before the stairs. She let Bobby catch up, feeling his hand take hers as she turned to face him with her frustrated gaze.

"Rogue…This is all the Brotherhood's doing," said the Iceman in a soft tone, "You know that. Logan knows that. I know that. And you shouldn't be kicking yourself for something they're responsible for."

"Ah know Ah shouldn't, but…"

However, Rogue was unable to finish as she fell into a fit of more sobs. She hated this feeling, being so frustrated and helpless. It was a grim reminder of the curse that was her mutant powers. Because of it, she couldn't even kiss her boyfriend. Why he stayed with her was something she'd never understand.

"Hey, it's okay, Rogue," said Bobby, trying to lend what comfort he could, "You feel guilty and I don't blame you. But you're stronger than this. I know you are. You just have to stop kicking yourself for something that's already in the past. We'll find Laura. We'll stop Magneto. And this will all be behind us. I know it will."

"Ah wish Ah had yer confidence," she muttered.

"Well we all can't be as confident as the, Iceman," he quipped, flashing her one of his winning smiles that he knew she loved.

Such a gesture got her to smile as well. It wasn't much, but it was a start. No matter how often he did it, Rogue could never get over how he could still smile when things looked so grim. It was one of the things she really admired about him. It may not have changed their predicament, but it did make her feel better.

"Now come on," said Bobby as he took her hand, "I'm going to cheer you up if it kills me."

"And how do ya figure on doin' that?" she said, still smiling as she gave his hand a firm squeeze.

"Three words…Chocolate fudge ice-cream."

"Mmm…Ah like the sound of that. Maybe we could also throw in a little…"

Then suddenly, just before Bobby could lead her into the kitchen and towards their frozen prize, the echo of hard pounding upon the front door startled them out of their little moment. Looking towards the front entrance, the two students debated on whether or not to answer it. In a school full of mutants, it was not always a good idea to let outsiders in.

"What the…Who could that be?" said Bobby as he wearily approached the door.

Then the pounding resumed, this time with more intensity. It sounded really urgent, which pretty much ended the debate on whether or not to answer right then and there.

"Bobby wait!" said Rogue, trying to stop him.

But she was too late. Bobby had already unlocked the door and swiftly opened it. And as soon as the two teens saw who it was, their eyes widened with shock and horror.

"Please!" said a very sick looking Senator Edward Kelly, "I need to speak to Dr. Jean Grey! I need help!"

* * *

From the time Senator Kelly stumbled into the door, the resident elders took action. Scott and Jean were the first to arrive to Rogue and Bobby's frantic psychic pleas. And by the time they got there, the Senator was out cold.

Such an unexpected visit caught much of the team off guard, but given the importance of this man's status they were quick to act and rushed him to the infirmary where they hoped to help. However, it was not looking good. The Senator's skin was very pale and bore a strange globular consistency similar to that of a squid or octopus. Clearly, something had happened and it had Magneto's fingerprints all over it.

For the next couple of hours, Jean and the Professor ran test after test, but it was not looking good. His skin continued to change and his vitals continued to slip. And despite their expertise, the two doctors were at a loss for words.

"Do you have the results, Jean?" asked the Professor, not taking his eyes off the Senator's prone form.

"I do, Professor. And it looks like I was right. His cell structure is breaking down on all levels," said Jean as she looked at a readout displaying an image of the senator's body, "Midochondrial output is falling fast, peripheral nervous activity is shutting down, and all gastric and repertory systems are slowly weakening. It's as if his whole body is being reduced to the consistency of a sponge."

The senator let out another labored cough, showing just how sick he was. The Professor cast him a look of sympathy, for despite his stance on mutants, he didn't deserve something like this. No human being should have to endure such suffering. But as tragic as it was, there was still the matter of why? And almost equally important…How?

"I just don't understand," said Doctor Grey, pinching the bridge of her nose in a show of frustration, "What could have caused this?"

"I think it's obvious, Jean," said Xavier as he wheeled himself to the foot of the bed, "Something made him a mutant."

"A mutant? But that's impossible. How could he…" began Jean, but Xavier was already certain.

"It's the only way," he told her, "Check his blood tests. They should be X-factor positive. I'm sure of it."

"But even if they are, that wouldn't explain how he got this way," argued Jean, using all her medical knowledge to try and decipher this mystery, "An X-gene can't just be assimilated into the body. At least not with any methods that I'm aware of."

"And that is exactly what we must determine," said Xavier as he now sat directly behind the senator's head, "This is Magneto's doing. I'm certain of it. And this could very well be the clue we need to uncover Magneto's true plans."

Such words offered a ray of hope to their otherwise futile predicament. If they couldn't do anything to save this man, then maybe he could help them stop this from happening to countless others.

"I'm going to read his mind," said the Professor as he placed both hands on the sickly man's head, "Jean, make sure he's stable. We need whatever secrets his mind may have. Otherwise he may not be the last to endure this condition."

"You've got it, Professor," said Jean as she turned on the life support monitors, "I'll let you know if anything changes. Just be careful in there, okay?"

"Don't worry my dear. I assure you, I'll be fine."

Closing his eyes and focusing his mind, the wheel chair bound man used the telepathy he had been blessed with to enter the mind of Senator Edward Kelly. His thoughts were jumbled and disorganized, but there was one particular memory that seemed to stand out clearer over all others. And as Xavier had suspected, it involved Magneto.

Finding himself in the lair of the Brotherhood, Professor Xavier rose from his seat and walked around the pseudo real surroundings that existed solely in metaphor. Everything looked, felt, even smelled real. And Xavier could sense everything.

"No…NO! NOOOOOOO!" cried the hapless Senator as he sat bound by shackles in a chair.

Xavier could only watch as Magneto stepped into the mysterious machine, which was now glowing brightly amidst the sound of oscillating rings caused by the high levels of energy. The rest of the Brotherhood was there as well and they all seemed remarkably calm despite this strange process. The Senator was still screaming as Magneto let out a determined grunt from the intense power.

"Errraaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Then, the blinding swarm of blue light radiated from the machine and engulfed everything in the cave-like lair. The Professor was forced to cover his eyes as he watched it. The Senator was still screaming as it drew closer and closer. Then finally, it inundated him and in the blink of an eye, the light faded.

Xavier was shocked by such a scene. Looking back up at the mysterious machine, he watched Magneto keel over in an exhausted heap. Toad and Mystique quickly came to his aid, helping him stay upright as they carefully led him down the stairwell. He was clearly drained from it all, his eyes drooping and his breathing labored. But he bore a look of accomplishment on his face.

The Senator was still shaking, his whole body inundated with anxious sweat. He was obviously going into shock. Whatever had just happened, it had truly overwhelmed him. And all Magneto could do in response to the terrified man was cast him an insidious grin.

"You're one of us now…Brother."

After that the memory ended and in a flash, Xavier found himself back in the infirmary.

"Professor? Professor what did you see?" said Jean, anxiously awaiting the verdict.

Xavier needed a moment to catch his breath as he processed what he had just seen. It was all becoming clear to him now. Everything was starting to make sense. Looking down at the Senator, the Professor felt a new sense of dread come over him. If this is what such a machine can do to one man than the possibilities of what it could do to millions was almost too horrific to conceive.

"Professor…" said Jean, starting to grow concerned.

"Oh Erik…Have you really become this mad?" said Xavier to himself in a low tone.

Looking up at Jean, the distraught look on his face seemed to say it all. He knew what he and his X-men had to do now. He only wished he didn't have to.

"Tell the others to get down here immediately, Logan included," ordered the Professor as he turned to wheel himself out.

"Why? What's going on? What did you find?" asked the redheaded telepath.

"Something that must be stopped at all costs," said Xavier strongly, "We must mobilize as soon as possible! Tell everybody to meet me outside Cerebro. We've got a big mission ahead of us."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! DRAMATIC PAUSE REVIEW! 


	10. One Step Behind

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 10: One Step Behind**

* * *

Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Logan were now all gathered outside the heavily reinforced door that guarded Cerebro. The Professor was still in an anxious state, the memories he had seen within the mind of Senator Edward Kelly still hanging strong over his being. But the important thing was that now they had the knowledge they needed to stop Magneto. Now they just had to find him.

"So this machine of his turns regular humans into mutants?" summarized Scott upon hearing the Professor's explanation of what he had seen in the senator's mind.

"Yes, it uses electromagnetic radiation to induce an artificial mutation, forming an X-gene in a being that would otherwise not manifest it," affirmed the Professor.

"But unfortunately, Magneto hasn't thoroughly studied his biology," added Jean, "Adding a gene in a body that's not prepared to accept it is like shoving high speed bullet train into a mouse hole. The damage it does to the human body is fatal. The cellular degeneration is practically irreversible."

"A fact that I doubt Magneto is aware of," said Ororo, not feeling too good about the implications such a device could have.

It was not a pleasant though, having Magneto use such a device on a mass scale. But these were only partial answers to the big picture. For Logan, he had much more pressing concerns.

"So then what the hell does this have to do with my daughter?" he asked with a frustrated grunt, "Why would he need her?"

Xavier took a deep breath, for Logan was not going to like what he had to say. But Laura was his daughter and he was bent on saving her. Therefore, he had a right to know.

"I'm not entirely sure, Logan. But I think I have an idea," he explained with a heavy heart, "You see, one of the things I noticed about that machine is that it seems predicated on Magneto's powers. Without it, there's no way it could function. But when he uses it, the strain on his body drains him. In fact, it nearly killed him."

"Stop stallin', Chuck! Just tell me what the hell he's gonna do to my baby!" shot Logan, prompting a protective reaction from Scott.

However, the Professor waved his student off, for this could not be avoided. Like it or not, Laura was a big part of this and Logan had to know.

"Using a machine like that on one man is just a stepping stone. I'm certain that Erik wants to use this device on a much larger scale. But if he's to survive the strain, he's going to need a means of counteracting the effects. In other words, he needs the ability to heal."

That hit Logan like a ton of bricks. It was finally starting to make sense now. He knew these pricks must have wanted him and Laura for a reason. Now he knew and it made him sick to the very pit of his stomach.

"No…" he said, dreading what this implied.

"I know," said the Professor with a sympathetic gaze, "If the senator's memories are accurate, there is also a smaller, secondary part to the machine. And while I can't be certain, I believe that it's some sort of transfer that takes the mutant power from one person and instills it on another like a conduit."

"Effectively giving Magneto Laura's healing powers, no doubt," concluded Scott, "And with that kind of endurance, there's no telling how far he could push that machine of his."

"Which is why we have to stop him!" said the Professor in a determined tone.

"Then what are we waiting for!" exclaimed Logan, "Let's stop this prick before he does anything more to my baby!"

The feral father was getting anxious again. He hated sitting around while his daughter's life was on the line. This time, Scott and Jean were forced to keep him from going berserker again. He didn't like it, but he was in this whether the X-men wanted him or not.

"We have to find him first, Logan," coaxed Ororo, "And only then can we strike."

"And just how in the hell do ya plan on doing that?" said Logan, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"With this, Logan…I call it, Cerebro," said Xavier as he turned to open the doors with the electronic retinal scanner.

"Cerebro?" said the skeptical Canadian, raising an eyebrow, "Sounds like mental illness."

Such words earned him a scorn from the three staff members, but he ignored them as he watched Xavier punch in a few commands into the high tech console.

"I assure you, Logan, this is our best weapon for a situation such as this," explained the Professor, "With this device a psychic can sense the mind of every human being on the planet. It has the power to discern between humans and mutants."

"Great, so then why the hell didn't ya use this thing before!" shot Logan in response.

"Because it's not as easy as it looks, Logan!" replied Scott in a tone wrought with frustration over this man's continued disrespect, "We're talking about being connected to over six billion minds! It's not something anybody can do. It's very dangerous."

"Which is why I have specified it for use with my telepathy only," said Xavier as he wheeled himself into the vast chamber, "In addition, Magneto has a knack for shielding himself from my scans, so I'll have to go full power. And the sooner we find him, the sooner we can get your daughter back."

That silenced Logan as he watched the Professor wheel himself up to a console where a lone helmet littered with wires and tubes awaited him. As he put it on, the heavy metal doors closed behind him and the four mutants outside were left to wait and hope.

"Don't worry, Logan. The Professor will find her," said Jean, trying to sound supportive.

"I'll believe that when I see it," he replied with a grunt.

Not bothering to try any more words of comfort, the three X-men fell silent as they listened to the hum of the powerful machine. The lights flickered and a tense feeling dominated the air around them. They knew this was they're only shot. If they couldn't find Magneto here, then they were out of luck.

Inside the chamber of Cerebro, the Professor was preparing himself for the inevitable onslaught of minds that always came with using such a device. But having done this many times before didn't worry him. All he had to contend with now was using it at higher than normal power levels. And once the controls were set, he was ready to begin.

'Alright Erik…Where are you?'

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the Professor prepared to begin. However, unknown to him, the little 'surprise' that Mystique had left him was already going into effect.

Through one of the many tubes that fed into the helmet, a strange black chemical started making its way to the complex machinery that made the helmet work. At first Xavier didn't realize that anything was amiss. But when he started to sense all the minds of the entire human race, it hit him.

'No I…My head…'

Suddenly, he keeled over in his chair and numerous emergency alarms throughout the room sounded. Outside, this was not a welcome feeling as the four mutant scrambled to ascertain the situation.

"What's going on!" demanded Logan, instinctively unsheathing his claws.

"Something's wrong!" said Jean in a grim tone, "We have to get him out of there!"

Rushing up to the console, Jean punched in the override command while Ororo and Scot anxiously waited to rush in to their mentor's aid.

"Professor! Professor can you hear me!" yelled Scott through the door.

"Jean, hurry up and open this thing!" urged Ororo.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" she exclaimed, her hands moving frantically as she initiated the emergency protocols.

Finally, the door opened and the two X-men ran in to find their mentor keeled over the command console looking deathly still.

"Oh no…Oh Goddess, no!" said Ororo as she felt around for a pulse, "This is not good! Is he…"

"No!" shot Scott, not even letting her finish, "I can feel a pulse! He's out cold, but he's alive!"

"Then let's get him to the infirmary!" said Jean as she ran in to help.

Watching the three mutants of the X-men carry the frail body Professor Xavier off, Logan felt a renewed sense of dread come over him. He gritted his teeth in scathing anguish, for this had been their only chance. Without Xavier he couldn't find Magneto. Without Magneto he couldn't find his daughter.

Now that bastard was going to use his little girl for his sick war. Out there somewhere, he probably had Laura bound in some horrible way and was making her suffer. The thought of his little girl screaming in pain, crying out for her daddy was enough to shatter his soul.

It was over now. He had failed his little girl.

"No…Laura."

* * *

Time moved in an incoherent blur as the Professor's body was put into the intensive care center. There, Jean used every bit of training and experience she had as a doctor to help her mentor. Scott did what he could to help, but even he couldn't guard his emotions from this. Professor Xavier was more than just a mentor to them…Much more.

Jean must have gone through every piece of equipment the institute had at its disposal. Half the meds they had in stock were focused entirely on saving this man's life. She pushed herself beyond her usual limits, a feat that seriously strained her body and mind. But she fought through it despite the obvious concern of her fiancé, who didn't dare stop her when he knew that she was determined to see this through.

"Come on, Professor! Stay with us!" she said anxiously as she filled his IV with some neuro-inhibiters to help relax his mind, "We need you. Please…"

Watching the monitors anxiously, Scott made sure it couldn't get any worse. It was very tense, but so far the Professor seemed to be responding to the treatment.

"He's stabilizing Jean. I think you did it," he told her.

"Yes…His EKGs are finally steady," said Jean as she tried to catch her breath.

All this stress was playing havoc on her powers. One of the lesser known facts about her that she kept from the students was just how much she struggled for control and it was times like this when it was especially hard.

Scott seemed to pick up on this as he watched her rub her temples. Sensing his future wife's distress, he got up and took her in her arms, clinging to her for the support they both so greatly needed.

"You did good, hun. You did real good," he said, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"I don't know," she said in an uncertain tone now, "Without the Professor, how will we stop Magneto?"

* * *

Upon seeing how bad Xavier's condition was, Logan's frustration reached its breaking point. He was officially out of options. Without this man, they couldn't find his daughter. He had placed his trust in these people and they had let him down. Now he was sick of it. If they couldn't find his baby, then he'd do it himself.

Storming down the halls of the lower levels, Logan was almost at the elevator. But before he could reach his destination, a lone voice stopped him.

"Logan! Logan wait!" said Ororo as she ran to catch up with him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find my daughter! Where the hell do ya think I'm goin'!" he spat back in response, turning to flash the white haired woman a stern gaze.

"Oh? And just how do you plan to do that?" scoffed Ororo, folding her arms in a skeptical gesture.

"I don't know, but since you guys ain't helpin', I guess I'm on my own!"

Turning away, Logan was about to press the button on the elevator.

"You have no leads to follow, no trails to pick up, and no background information to go on. Leaving us now would be even more detrimental to your child."

"Don't tell me what's best for my daughter, lady!" yelled Logan angrily, turning around to face the younger woman with feral gaze, "You guys had your chance and you blew it! Face it, Magneto got the better of you! And now that baldy's out of the game, what else is there, huh!"

"There's still a chance!" said Ororo strongly, not willing to admit defeat just yet.

"Bullshit! You guys are out and you know it! And if you can't help me, then I'll just have to help myself!"

The air between the two mutants seemed to grow hotter by the second. Maybe it was a reaction on the part of Ororo since this man was seriously pushing her. She knew he was a brute, but even this level of stubbornness was pushing it.

"You won't be doing your daughter any favors by going off like this and you know it," she said, trying to sound calm, yet stern, "Say you do leave and you try to find Magneto yourself. After what he did to you in the train station, do you really think you could stop him on your own?"

"I don't care!" he growled, turning away, "I'll do whatever it takes! I don't care what he does to me! I'm NOT letting him take my baby!"

"And would sacrificing yourself change that? Would it do Laura any good to see her father fight against a madman that she knows could kill him without breaking a sweat? How do you think that would make her feel!"

Logan felt as though he was falling apart. Every piece of his being was just crumbling like a house of cards. Laura was in Magneto's hands now and he was powerless to help her. It made him feel like a failure, both as a father and as a man.

"Logan…" said Ororo, her voice becoming gentler as she reached forth and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I may not know much about you, but I know that you want to save your child. And we can help you. Just give us a chance."

"I already gave you a chance," he said, still not facing her, for he didn't want her to see the distraught look on his face.

"Then give us another. We'll find her."

Looking back at the determined eyes of the ebony weather which, Logan clenched his fists in a determined rage. He knew Laura wouldn't want him like this. He had to be strong for her. But it wouldn't stop hurting.

"I can't lose her," he went on to say, his voice becoming more distant, "I…I made her a promise. I told her I'd always be there for her."

"Then we'll just have to help you keep that promise."

It didn't lift Logan's spirits that much, but Ororo did manage to smile somewhat. Brute or no brute, this man was a very dedicated father. And his determination to do so was worthy of admiration.

"Now come, we have work to do and you have a daughter that needs you," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him back down the hall.

"Ah hell," said Logan, with a sigh, hoping this woman was right, "I hope I don't regret this."

"You won't. I promise," said Ororo confidently.

"In that case, lead the way darlin'. The sooner we find buckethead, the sooner I can make him pay for hurting Laura."

* * *

Back in the infirmary, the Professor was resting comfortably. His condition had stabilized after having dealt with all that mental strain. But he would need some time to recover and that was time they did not have.

Still, Scott watched over him just in case. But seeing his mentor like this was very difficult for him.

"We need your, Professor," he said softly to his unconscious form, "You're…You're like a father to us here. We need your guidance. We need your strength."

Watching such a scene from afar put Jean Grey into a distraught state. Such words spoke volumes for the level of respect everybody had for the Professor. It was even more so for Scott, who was his first student.

It hurt her as well, for if it wasn't for him then she'd never have control over her powers. She never would have even met the love of her life. They needed to overcome this. Magneto couldn't be allowed to triumph. After all, they had a wedding to plan.

Trying to focus her attention on something else, Jean checked on Senator Edward Kelly, whose condition wasn't getting any better. His skin was now even paler and his whole body was starting to bloat up like a balloon. It was truly a horrific sight.

"Can…Can you cure me?" he choked out, sounding as though he was drowning in his own body fluids.

Not wanting to give him the news just yet, Jean hid her emotions and the truth from this dying man.

"I'll do what I can," she assured him.

He let out another round of coughing, spitting up some water mixed with blood. Jean wiped it away from his face, but it was only further confirmation that the end was near.

"But what…What about me being a mutant?" he asked, looking up at the redhead with a desperate look in his eye, "Can you cure that too?"

Jean forced herself to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat, but still she retained her poise.

"Mutation isn't a disease," she told him, "It's just a part of who you are."

"So that means it…It's a part of me now?"

"Yes…It is."

The look on Senator Kelly's deformed face sank as he sank into the cold infirmary bed. He was a mutant now. He was the very thing he had fought so hard to suppress. And there was no turning back now. His world had officially been shattered.

Was this how it felt for all mutants? Was this how it felt to be stuck with an inherent difference that could not be controlled? For so long now he had wondered and now in his final moments, he got his answer.

"I…I understand now," he said, feeling the world around him starting to slip away, "I finally…Understand."

Then, much to Jean's horror, his whole body started to swell. Stumbling back, all she could do is watch as the last of Senator Kelly's cell structure collapsed, falling apart in a cascade of water. Now there was nothing left…Nothing but a big puddle of water. It was a terrible way to die and this was just one of potentially millions who could suffer a similar fate.

"Oh God!" she gasped, feeling all the contents in her stomach jump up into her throat.

This couldn't be allowed to happen to anyone. Something had to be done. Magneto had to be stopped. And Jean Grey knew there was only one way to do that.

Slipping out of her lab coat, she left the infirmary and started making her way down the hall towards Cerebro. Scott picked up on this, sensing that something was amiss with his fiancé. Leaving the Professor to his rest, he followed her out into the halls.

"Jean?" he said watching as she continued walking without hesitation.

Jean ignored his words, not wanting to be talked out of this one.

"Jean? Jean, what are you…"

Then, it dawned on him. In seeing where she was heading, Scott knew what she was planning.

"Oh no," he said in a voice thick with dread, "Jean! Jean, don't do it!"

She was at the chamber entrance now, inputting the access code as Scott began to sprint down the hall to stop her. But he was already too late. She was going to find Magneto, even at the cost of her own well being.

"Jean! NO!" yelled Scott as he watched her step into the chamber of Cerebro, closing the door behind her.

'It's okay, Scott. I know what I'm doing,' she sent him via telepathy.

However, this didn't stop Scott from frantically pounding on the door, wanting to stop his fiancé from doing this. But they were out of time. It had to be done.

Taking the helmet in her hands, she ripped off the little injector that Mystique had planted, leaving the complex device ready for use. Placing it on her head, the young telepath closed her eyes and used every ounce of training the Professor had taught her over the years.

She had never used Cerebro before in this manner. She had only trained with it on low settings that were deemed safe. But she couldn't afford to be safe here. She had to find Magneto. Turning up the power, Jean felt the strain of millions of minds hitting her all at once and through the vast power of Cerebro she sought the location of the Brotherhood.

"Magneto…Laura…The Brotherhood! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The lights outside flickered, causing Scott to worry even more as he felt her anguish through their link. Taking a step back, Scott prepared to blast the door down with his optic blasts. But before he could, the flickering stopped and the door opened. Without hesitation, he rushed inside where he found a tired Jean Grey slumped over the console.

"Oh no…Jean!"

Getting the helmet off her, Scott took her in his arms. She seemed conscious, but she was completely out of it. She was gasping for air and looked weakened from all the mental strain she had endured.

"Jean…What were you thinking?" said Scott, "You scared me. You…"

But Jean didn't let him finish. For as she opened her eyes, she had in her head the very image they needed. It was of a small island with a large, familiar statue of Lady Liberty. And this was where they had to go in order to stop Magneto.

"Scott," she said still trying to catch her breath, "I know where Magneto is."

* * *

IN THE NAME OF LADY LIBERTY! REVIEW! 


	11. Battle Plan

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 11: Battle Plan**

* * *

Liberty Island was a buzz with activity as a fleet of helicopters brought in leaders from all corners of the globe. It was a media frenzy, full of cameras, press, and paparazzi. And with so many important names gathering on the small island, security was very tight.

The calm waters of New York Harbor were swarming with ships from the Coast Guard. Few areas were left unguarded and many of the arriving guests felt secured. The opening ceremonies were nearly upon them and the whole world was watching.

Out in the bay, many of the coast guard sailors weren't all that concerned about intruders. They figured nobody in the right mind would try to pull anything on a night like this. Secret Services, the military, and the FBI personnel were all over the place. It was downright impossible to even get close. At least that's what they hoped.

"This is Bravo one checking in," said one of the sailors patrolling the outer perimeter of the waters in a small boat, "I've got a beautiful view of the George Washington bridge and so far, we're all quiet."

"Copy that Bravo one," replied a voice over the radio, "Keep us posted and be sure to check in on the island soon. The ceremonies are about to start."

"Roger that. Bravo one, over and out."

Tuning his radio out, the lone sailor sighed as he looked out over the bay. As much as he would have liked to get a picture of this sight, he had to fulfill his duties and turn in for security details.

Then, just as he was turning his boat around, he felt a sudden sting in his back. Letting out a sharp gasp, his body fell to the floor.

"Sleep tight, bugger," grinned Toad, holding a syringe in his hand full of a greenish sedative that could have paralyzed a rhino, "Mystique, you're up, luv."

"Thank you Toad," grinned the shaper shifter as she came out from the shadows and took the form of the sailor, "Now if you would be so kind as to dispose of that unsightly body."

"No problem! Just radio the big man so we can get this show on the road."

Throwing the limp body over the side, Mystique and Toad began their trek towards the island.

"Erik, it's Raven," said the shape shifter into the radio the sailor had been using, "We're heading in. Security on the south side is weak. We'll meet you there at the tourist museum."

"Excellent my dear," replied Magneto's collected voice, "We'll be there in an hour. Just be sure to secure the necessary areas."

"Oh don't you worry, Erik. We'll be ready. Over and out."

* * *

In the War Room of the Xavier Institute, Scott was going over the battle plan. Using a three-dimensional holographic map to show their target, he explained the daunting task they had before them as Jean had described. Logan was there too, for he was not being kept out of this fight. With his daughter's life on the line, even he conceded that a plan was necessary.

"Okay, so here's our target, team," said Scott as he brought up a hologram of Liberty Island, "Whatever Magneto is planning it's going to happen here."

"Liberty Island…Right on the night of the big summit," said Ororo, thinking it made perfect sense now.

"Yes, with so many big names in such a small area, it's a perfect candidate for ground zero of his attack. He must be planning to turn the leaders of the world into mutants."

"Only he doesn't know of the deadly after effects," added Jean, "If that thing goes off, all those people will die and the world as we know it will be in shambles."

"And knowing the press, they'll probably blame mutants," said Logan, rolling his eyes at this insane scheme.

"I'm guessing Magneto would practically gloat over something like this, even if it does kill those people," reasoned Scott, "Which is why we have to stop him!"

"Whatever," said Logan, not caring that much about stopping Magneto and focusing more on saving his daughter, "So what's the plan?"

Ignoring Logan's lack of enthusiasm, Scott brought up closer shots of the area around Liberty Island.

"We'll have to fly in from the south side and make our way in from the tour house," he explained, highlighting a few of those areas with the holographic projector, "Security is going to be very tight because of all the VIPs, so we'll have to proceed carefully. Magneto has probably already made plans to deal with security. With any luck, he'll create some holes for us to exploit."

"And what if the opposite happens and he alerts everyone to an attack?" scoffed Logan, thinking this plan was crazy at best.

"That's a possibility too, but that makes stealth all the more important," said Scott as he turned off the projector, "Nobody said this was going to be easy, but we're out of time and out of options."

"That supposed to make me feel better, One-eye?" scoffed Logan.

"No, it's to make sure you're ready, Logan. You are coming along, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? Nothing could keep me out of this fight! I don't care what I've got to go through, Magneto or no Magneto! Laura needs me and I'm gonna make anybody who hurts her pay!"

The words of the determined father left no room for argument. Scott, Jean, and Ororo all exchanged looks, not knowing how this man's presence was going to effect the mission. But they would have to make due. After all, this was his daughter's life that was on the line.

"In that case, I suppose you should suit up," said Ororo as she and the others got up and prepared to make their leave.

"Suit up?" said Logan curiously.

"Yeah, come with me," said Scott, "If you're going to fight with us, then you'll have to wear a uniform."

"Uniforms? You gotta be kiddin' me," said Logan, not knowing whether to laugh of scoff.

"It's no joke, Logan," assured Scott, "Now come on. If you're going to fight with the X-men then you're going to dress like an X-man."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, and Wolverine were all standing in the hanger preparing to make their leave. They were all in their tight fitting black uniforms now, each of which consisted of a tough but flexible leather covering that was meant for both insulation and protection.

Logan, however, thought they were a joke. He couldn't believe it when he saw them. They looked like Halloween costumes, not uniforms. But they were dead serious about these things. And even though the thought of wearing one made him cringe, he didn't have time to argue with Laura's life on the line.

'Man, the things I do for my baby,' he thought to himself as he followed Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Storm onto the waiting X-jet.

The engines were already humming and main console was lit up like a Christmas tree, buzzing with activity. Logan didn't know what this crazy looking bird was. Hell, it looked like something right out of science fiction. But if it could get him to his daughter, then so be it.

"Damn, do you people really go out in daylight with these things?" said Logan, still struggling with his tight fitting uniform.

"What would you prefer? Yellow spandex?" made Scott as he punched in the final commands before takeoff.

"If Laura sees me wearing this thing, I'll never hear the end of it," he muttered.

"Worry about that later," said Storm, who was sitting in the seat next to him, "Just strap yourself in and hold on."

"Whatever darlin'," said Logan indifferently as he strapped himself in, "You sure this tin can will get us there in time?"

"This is an SR-77, Logan," explained Jean, "Believe me, there's no faster way to get to Liberty Island."

"But if you're that skeptical, you could always get out and walk," quipped Cyclops.

"Just fly the damn plane, pretty boy," he grunted, already wishing this thing would go faster.

While the roof above them opened to reveal the clear night sky, Logan made one last preparation. Taking the silver necklace with the locket in his hand, he wrapped it around his wrist. This was one of Laura's most prized possessions. She barely ever took it off. This little jewel meant a lot to her and to him for that matter. And as he opened the locket and looked at the picture, a renewed determination came over the feral mutant.

'Here I come, Laura. Just hang in there and be strong. Daddy's on his way.'

Vibrations from the engines caused the whole interior to shake as Scott activated the vertical thrusters. Outside, the alien-looking aircraft rose gracefully into the air and from the mansion, some of the students who were lucky enough to be close to a window witnessed the spectacle.

Now the jet was hovering right over the tennis court where the hanger doors had been concealed. And with a sudden burst of thrust, the jet rocketed into the air. The stakes couldn't be higher and the X-men were the only ones who could stop it. Their destination was Liberty Island. Their target was Magneto.

It would all come together soon. For Logan and his daughter and for mutants everywhere, this was it. The heart of peace and the heart of a father, both ready to see this through to the end.

* * *

Back at Liberty Island, the festivities were just getting warmed up. The summit was set to being amidst great fanfare. Yet unknown to anybody there, a single ship coming in from the south side stood poised to crash everything. And with security no longer a problem thanks to Mystique and Toad, Magneto's boat was free to move in.

On board, however, all was not calm. Sabretooth was carefully sailing them into southern loading dock, but during the trip Laura had woken up and she was not taking her captivity silently.

"ERRRAAAH! RAH! ERRRRRR!" she growled in a berserker rage, trying to break free of the chains that were restraining her by her wrists.

"Boss, could you shut that damn kid up, already!" yelled Sabretooth over the noise, "She's getting on my nerves!"

"Your nerves are the least of your problems, ugly!" she spat angrily towards the feral mutant, "When I get my hands on you it'll…"

But before Laura could finish her outburst, Magneto used his powers to pin her back against the wall, warping her metal bones and causing her to howl in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried, almost passing out from the strain on her body.

"Calm yourself, child," said Magneto in a calm, unflinching tone, "You best conserve your strength. You shall be needing it very soon."

The sound of his voice was indifferent to her pain as she collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air. Her whole body stung from having her bones warped and her internal organs bruised. She could heal from it, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She was so angry. If it weren't for the chains, she'd have eviscerated this madman on the spot. But at the same time, she was scared. She wanted to see her father again. She craved the comfort and love he gave her. She knew she had to be strong, but that only went so far against a man like this.

"You…You're going to kill me, aren't you?" she said, still reeling from the pain.

"Try not to think of it in terms of one person taking the life of another," said Magneto with a sinister grin, "You're going to be a central part of the first act towards mutant liberation. So consider yourself a martyr."

"Fuck you."

Magneto was not phased by her attitude. Even if it was pestilent, he would not have to deal with it for much longer. She was young. He didn't expect her to understand. But as they sailed up towards the loading dock, they got a close up view of the Statue of Liberty. And on this momentous night, this icon of freedom held all the more importance to the old holocaust survivor.

"You're the apple of your father's eye, child," said Magneto as he diverted his gaze to the magnificent statue, "I'm sure he'll be very proud for what you've done for your species."

"Bullshit!" spat Laura angrily, "You kill me…No force on the planet will keep my father from tearing you apart!"

"He can't do anything at this point, I'm afraid. The time for contemplation has long passed. This night is to be one of action and you, my child, will be the key."

Turning away from the sight of the statue, Magneto approached the still downed fifteen year old. She was still in so much pain, but she was determined to stand her ground.

"Look up at that statue, Laura. Take a good long look," he said turning her attention towards Lady Liberty standing so elegantly outside, "As a boy, I was so full of hope when I saw her. She is a symbol of liberty and freedom. And I believed that I would be blessed with such things after coming her. Oh how wrong I was."

Laura's expression didn't change as she heard these words. She didn't care about anything this man had to say, but he was going to say it anyways to justify his actions.

"America was supposed to be the land of tolerance. Founded on the ideas of liberty and justice for all, it was supposed to provide opportunity for all. But I know now after witnessing years of human progress that such ideas are but mere fluff. Deep down, this country is no better than Nazi Germany. They still hate and fear those who are different. And I've come to realize that they will never accept us."

"So you're just going to kill them?" quipped Laura.

"Wrong…I'm only speeding up the inevitable," retorted the master of magnetism, "We mutants are the product of evolution, a change in a species that is on the fast track to destroying itself. Homo sapiens have done a lot for this world, but their time is waning. And on this night, the seeds of war shall be sewn between the strong and the weak. The reign of the human race is at its end. And the reign of Homo superior has just begun."

Looking back into the eyes of the old man before her, Laura saw raw unabated hatred. This man truly did have a hatred of humanity. He was twisted and warped beyond repair. And she knew he was serious. He was really going to do this. He was going to wipe out humanity in any way he could.

"You're crazy," she said in a low, venomous tone, "You're over the edge, in need of medication, crazy!"

"Crazy, you say? You believe advancing mutant kind to its proper place is crazy?" said Magneto with a slight laugh, "You are still young, my dear. I don't expect you to understand. You may no see the beauty of it now, but rest assured generations of the future will remember your sacrifice."

"Sacrifice this!"

Then, in a show of defiance, Laura spit right in his eye, causing his face to contort with anger and annoyance. Even Sabretooth found it a little humorous.

Wiping his eye clean, Magneto bitterly got up and turned his attention towards more important matters at hand. He was through trying to explain such things to an infantile little girl. She didn't understand, but that didn't matter. They wouldn't have to be dealing with her for much longer anyhow.

"Sabretooth, are we set?" said Magneto, determined to proceed to the next step.

"Ready and waiting, boss," he growled.

"Good, then let's get the machine in place. Our moment of triumph awaits!"

* * *

Flying low through the clear night sky, the X-jet sped along at supersonic speeds as it approached Liberty Island. Air traffic was extremely tight and the whole area was designated a no fly zone. But with the stealth and speed of the SR-77, no security measures could keep them away from stopping Magneto and saving Laura.

"Hold on! I'm taking her down," said Scott as he skillfully lowered the altitude of the advanced jet so it was only about a hundred feet off the surface of the water.

"Damn, at this rate you'll kill us faster than Magneto!" growled Logan as he held on through the turbulence.

"Will you relax, Logan? I know what I'm doing."

Passing under the George Washington Bridge, Scott continued to slow the speed of the X-jet. They were getting close and they would be reaching the security patrols soon. However, they had planned for this.

"Okay Storm, give us some cover," said Scott.

"You've got it."

The eyes of the African mutant shifted to a white hue as she summoned the power of the winds to aid them. Outside, a thick layer of fog suddenly descended upon the water and the patrol boats were effectively blinded, lending them the opportunity they needed to get close.

"Here we go," said Scott as he hit a few buttons on the console, "I'm switching to infrared."

The screen before him then changed so as to filter out the obstruction of the fog, leaving the path clear for their approach.

"Jean, how are we on radar?" asked Scott as he continued to slow the jet.

"Still invisible," she reported, checking a few scopes.

"Good. I'm going to silent hover."

The engines got very quiet as their airspeed slowed to a standstill. They were still hovering fifty feet off the ground right at the south side of the island. All the activity was currently on the north side and as they had suspected, Magneto had left them with a few holes to exploit.

"Looks like someone already took care of the security," said Storm as she noticed the lack of patrols.

"Lucky for us, I guess," said Scott as he carefully maneuvered the high tech aircraft into position.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but what if they come to close the gap?" questioned Logan, thinking they were being a bit too optimistic here.

"Hey, if they can find this plane then they deserve to catch us," said Scott confidently, "Now hold on. We're almost in place. Just need a nice soft landing."

The air grew tense as Scott hit a few commands and carefully adjusted the position of the plane. Then suddenly, the vertical engines went cold and the heavy aircraft plummeted the short distance to the water below with a hard thud that would have churned the stomach of anybody who felt it.

"Sorry about that," said Scott, quickly recovering as he put the plane into stealth mode.

"Nice flyin', ace. Where'd you get your wings? A box of cracker jacks?" said Logan in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, we landed didn't we? Now do you want to spend all night mocking my flight skills or do you want get out there and get your daughter back?"

With a low growl, Logan fell silent as he undid his restraints and followed the others outside. He wasn't one for teamwork, but for Laura he'd make that sacrifice if that's what it took.

Upon exiting through the hatch, the four X-men stepped out onto the loading pier and began scanning the area. Looking over at the pier at the far end of the dock, they noticed one other boat, but it was completely empty.

"Looks like they've already setting up shop," commented Scott, "Jean, can you sense anything?"

Closing her eyes and focusing her telepathy, Jean tried to scan through the clutter of minds to find the Brotherhood. But with so much activity on the island that was an impossibility at best.

"No, there's too much clutter," she said, "Near as I can tell, the summit is about to begin."

"Then we best get going before buckethead makes his move!" growled Logan, "So what are we waiting for?"

"Easy there, Wolverine," said Cyclops, hoping to hold him back from being too rash, "We have to proceed carefully. You don't want a repeat of what happened in the train station, do you?"

Snarling at the bitter memory, Logan conceded to the young man's words. As much as he hated wasting time, he knew this was not something that could be rushed and after the world of hurt Magneto put him in last time, he didn't want to play into any more of his traps.

"Fine!" he grunted, "Lead the way, boy scout."

Rolling his eyes beneath his visor, Scott led the team into the tourist entrance. It was completely deserted, but the locks had been broken, most likely by the Brotherhood. The kept their eyes open for any signs of activity, but so far everything was quiet.

Then, as they stepped into the dimly lit area, they passed through a couple of metal detectors. And as soon as Logan entered the still active scanners, an alarm went off that caused Cyclops, Jean, and Storm to turn around in full battle stance. But instead they were just met with a noticeably irked Logan.

"Not one word," he growled.

Yet still, that didn't keep Scott from grinning somewhat, although it did earn him a middle claw from Logan, his own way of saying 'fuck you.'

As the passed through the main hall, they went by a couple of exhibits and statues. Unknown to them, however, one of them has moving yellow eyes. Then suddenly, Logan got a scent and stopped in mid stride.

"What is it?" said Ororo upon seeing him take a few whiffs of the air.

"Someone's here," he growled, drawing his claws in preparation.

Taking this threat seriously, Scott and Jean scanned the area as well. But unknown to them, they were already being watched from a perch on the ceiling.

"Where's it coming from, Logan?" asked Jean, trying to get a psychic fix on it.

"Not sure," he said, taking a few more whiffs, "I'm gonna check it out."

"Good, we'll cover you," said Scott, keeping an eye on where they had just come.

Logan followed his nose, walking down the right corridor where the main hall diverged into two separate paths. The three other X-men kept their guard, letting Logan scout ahead before they continued moving forward.

Suddenly, they saw him come back from the opposite corridor much sooner than expected.

"Did you find anything?" asked Scott.

"Nah, trail went cold," he replied, "Let's check the east wing. Maybe they…"

Then suddenly, he was cut off by a raging growl that echoed from the other corridor and much to the surprise of his teammates, a second Logan pounced and tackled his counterpart. They tumbled into the central display statue, causing it to fall over and shatter. But once they were back on their feet, a fight soon broke out.

"YOU!" growled one of the Logans.

"Bring it on, bub!" growled the other with a grin.

With their claws drawn, an epic fight ensued. The X-men were quick to recover, but they hesitated in helping.

"Which one is which!" exclaimed Scott, his hand on his visor, not knowing which one to blast, "Jean?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed the young psychic, "I can't get a…"

But before she could finish, another presence descended from the ceiling and drop kicked her to the floor.

"Surprise, X-rejects!" said Toad as he made his presence known, "Don't tell me you've come here to crash the party too!"

"Toad!" yelled Storm, preparing a wind storm to blow the nimble mutant away.

"Oh no you don't luv!"

Then, using his long tongue to his advantage, he took Ororo by the feet and flung her down the left corridor, sending her crashing into a glass display case.

"One down, two to go!" said Toad with a grin.

The amphibious mutant then took aim at Scott's visor like he had in the train station. But this time, the young mutant was ready for him.

"Over here swamp breath!" said Scott as he jumped off to the side of his tongue and fired an optic blast at his position.

"Bring it on, pretty boy!" quipped Toad as he leaped into the air for another attack.

Then suddenly, just as he was a few inches away from Scott and Jean, he stopped in mid air, restrained by Jean's telekinesis.

"That's enough, Toad!" said Jean, keeping a strong hold on him.

"Wanna bet?"

Then, in a show of his resilience, Toad spat a glob of sticky greenish goo on Jean's face, causing her to fall back and loosen her hold on him.

"Jean!" exclaimed Scott as he saw his fiancè's distress.

However, his momentary lapse allowed Toad to get in a swift kick to the gut, sending him flying.

"Don't you people ever die!" shot the angry mutant as he picked up a spare metal bar and prepared to move in on Jean for the final blow.

However, before the nimble mutant could even get halfway, he was stopped by a sudden burst of heavy wind coming from back down the corridor where he had knocked Storm. It was so strong that he could barely stand and it was getting stronger by the second.

Then, through the blinding wind, he saw the figure of Ororo Munroe calmly walking down the hall, her eyes a haunting white as she conjured up winds on the scale of a tornado.

"Oh bloody hell!" grunted Toad as he tried to adhere to the floor, but the wind was just too strong.

Finally, his grip gave way and he was flung into the air and out a window. Instinctively, he used his tongue to latch on to one of the rails, but the wind was still blowing and he was trapped in its power.

"You know what happens to a Toad when it's struck by lightning?" said Storm as she watched the hapless mutant flutter through the wind.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, trying to hold on.

"Can't answer? Then I'll tell you. It's the same thing that happens to everything else."

Then, with the flick of a wrist, Ororo conjured up a powerful bolt of lightning that stuck Toad right at his tongue, causing him to detach and fly helplessly through the air and into the cold waters of the New York harbor.

With Toad now out of the way, Scott ran over to the aid of his fiancé, who was still struggling to get the goop on her face off.

"Jean! Jean, hold on," he said to her in a calm tone, "Stay still, I'll get it off."

Trying hard to get a good grip on the slimy cover, Scott frantically peeled away until he got the disgusting goop off his lover's face. Once it was gone, Jean gasped for air and clung to her fiancé as he helped her up.

"Ugh, I'll NEVER get that taste out of my mouth," she said, wiping her face clean of the sticky substance.

"I'll get you a premium facial when all this is over," promised Scott.

"Thanks hun, but where's Logan?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he can handle himself."

* * *

Down the hall in the museum section of the building, Logan was still tangoing with his counterpart. He was in full berserker mode, but this evil twin was nimble and quick. Already, they had crashed into numerous glass displays and the floor was littered with broken shards. But neither of them showed any signs of letting up.

"Raahhhhhh! Hold still!" growled Logan.

"Now where's the fun in that?" grinned his counterpart.

Then, with a swift spin move, Logan got in a good swipe with his claws, making solid contact with the 'claws' of his counterpart. And as soon as solid adamantium made contact with the imposture, it sliced through like a hot knife through butter.

"Ahh!" gasped his counterpart, "Now that wasn't very nice."

"What can I say? I'm a bad little boy!" growled Logan, ready to deliver more.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?"

Suddenly, the eyes of his counterpart flashed yellow and the image of Logan disappeared and was replaced by the blue skinned, feminine frame of Mystique.

"You're too late, Wolverine!" she taunted, "You can't stop us now!"

"Then I'll just have to take my anger out on you!" he roared as he tore into her.

The fight resumed, only this time Mystique kept her true form. She was even more nimble now than when she was impersonating Logan. Yet the feral mutant didn't let up. This woman deceived him and his daughter and he was going to make her pay.

He tried to hit her with a few horizontal slashes, but her flexibility allowed her to dip under them like a limbo bar and give him a swift kick in the groin. While this momentarily stunned him, she leaped behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to choke him into submission.

"Ack! You…Crazy…Bitch!" yelled Logan.

But Mystique didn't let up, so Logan had to improvise. Using his weight to his advantage, he ran backwards until he crashed her into the wall. This got her to loosen her grip, but she managed to slip away before he could strike her again. He motioned to try another stab, but she responded by hitting him with a sweep kick, knocking him off his balance and sending him falling to the floor.

"Catch me if you can, big boy!" she said in a sultry, almost playful tone.

Before Logan could get up, she disappeared back into the corridors. This woman was fast, but not fast enough. He'd chase her down like a rat if he had to, but as soon as he was up and ready to pursue, she was already gone.

"Damn it!" he cursed, hitting his fists against the wall.

Then suddenly, a familiar voice sounded from behind.

"Logan! Logan are you okay?"

Turning around, he saw that it was Ororo.

"Ro? Where are the others?" he asked.

"We split up," she told him, "They heading towards the observation deck. We should catch up."

"Wait," he told her before she turned to walk back down to where she had come, "There's something else I have to take care of."

"Logan, there's no time!" she exclaimed, "We have to…"

"No…This can't wait!"

Then suddenly, with one swift stab, Logan impaled her with his claws. Immediately, her face turned to one of horror and pain, but it didn't faze Logan in the slightest. He knew who this was and what she was trying to do. And this time, he didn't fall for it.

"Logan…How did you…" she gasped.

"The nose doesn't lie, darlin'," he grunted as he withdrew his claws, "This is for tricking my daughter!"

Then, with the wound in her gut still throbbing, Logan delivered one last punch to the head, knocking her out cold as her entire body went limp.

Once she hit the ground, her true form returned. It was Mystique and apparently, she had made her final deception.

"Time to get moving," he said, cracking his neck as his healing kicked in.

Making his way back down the corridors, he met up with Cyclops, Jean, and the real Storm in the main hall. But not wanting to fall for the same trick as before, Scott put his hand on his visor as a show of caution.

"Relax, it's me," he said.

"Prove it," said Scott.

"You're a dick."

"Okay."

"Now let's get a move on!" he said with a determined grunt, "Laura's time is running out! I gotta save her!"

* * *

IN THE NAME OF LIBERTY, REVIEW! 


	12. Liberty and Justice for All

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 12: Liberty and Justice for All**

* * *

The stage was set for Magneto's grandest plan as he and Sabretooth made the final adjustments on his machine. With the summit almost underway, their window was drawing near and they were poised to make the world know the true power of Homo superior.

Ground zero of this act would be in a most appropriate place. On the Statue of Liberty, a worldwide symbol of freedom and justice, mutant kind would rise above their oppressors. From the day he first laid eyes on this statue as a boy, Magneto knew that the fate of his kind was tied to this monument. And at long last, their time had come.

"Is everything in place, Sabretooth?" asked Magneto as he looked over the machine that would begin mutant liberation.

"Yeah, looks like we're set," he growled, "Now we just need the runt."

"Then it's time to begin," he proclaimed, putting on his helmet.

Then, with his magnetic powers, he levitated the barely conscious body of Laura Howlett into the secondary machine. She had been very unruly since their arrival and thrashed about at any attempt to move her. She even managed to cut Sabretooth across the face with her claws, prompting Magneto to 'discipline' her by warping her bones until she passed out.

Her hands were still bound by chains and she was groaning in pain as she felt herself placed in the center of the secondary machine. As a further security measure, Magneto used his powers to warp the chains and secure them to the ground so she couldn't escape.

"Relax child. It'll all be over soon," he told her.

"Go fuck yourself," she grunted.

Feeling undaunted by her language, Magneto powered up the device. The sooner they got this done the sooner that foul mouth of hers would be silenced for good.

"Activate the transducers, Sabretooth," ordered Magneto as he took his place in the machine, "Time to begin."

"With pleasure," growled Sabretooth, flashing Laura a scorn as he hit the necessary switches to power up the machine, "Let's get this party started!"

The low hum of the machine began to reverberate through the crisp air of the night. Down below, the people attending the summit had no clue what was going on. They would only know when it was over and that's how Magneto wanted it.

Their position couldn't have been better for this moment. They were on the very head of the Statue of Liberty. They were high enough to be out of sight and high enough to inflict the maximum damage.

In this position, nothing could stop them. Humanity's days were up. The time for mutant kind was now.

"Now the whole world will know the power of Homo superior!" bellowed Magneto as he used his powers to charge the machine.

"No…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried Laura, feeling the energy surge through her.

The intense energy levels were forming the machine's distinctive bluish glow. Magneto was not holding back this time. With the healing power of Laura's mutation to aid him, he could push his efforts beyond all his limitations.

Sabretooth just watched with a satisfied snarl. But as the machine powered up, a familiar scent alerted his senses.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled, "He's here!"

"Who!" yelled Magneto, trying to stay focused as he raised the energy levels.

"Who do you think! Wolverine and his X-buddies!"

"Slow them down!" ordered Magneto, "I can't be stopped now!"

"With pleasure!" growled the loyal minion.

Following his animal senses, Sabretooth went into full predatory mode. Logan and his little bitch had gotten the better of him before. He was NOT going to let it happen again.

* * *

As Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, and Jean Grey ascended the structure, they came to an observation deck at the base of the statue. Here, they had a clear view to the top and much to their horror, the light from Magneto's machine was already visible.

"Oh no! He's already activated the machine!" said Storm as they were all transfixed on the intensifying light.

"Just in time for the opening ceremonies," commented Cyclops, "And from the best seat in the house no less."

This mattered little to Logan, who knew his daughter was in the center of that light crying for her daddy. The thought of her suffering was enough to send him into a rage and he was not about to let something like this stand.

"No…Laura," he said in a determined tone, "Redd, how's your aim with that mind of yours?"

"What are you…" began Jean, but it soon dawned on her what he was implying, "No way! You're crazy!"

"I'm a father," he quipped, "Can you do it or not? Either way, I need to get up there and save my little girl! So you can help me or I'm clawing my way up!"

With no time to argue, Jean prepared her telekinesis for a heavy load. Taking a step back, she raised her right arm and focused her mind on the feral mutant before her.

"This is a bad idea," said Scott, taking a step back as well.

"No shit! Now stop stalling and launch me!" yelled Logan, drawing his claws in preparation.

"You're a foolish, but dedicated man, Logan," said Jean as she prepared to launch him, "Good luck."

Then, with the invisible power of her mind, Jean hurled the feral Canadian skyward like a rocket. With the blue light of the machine as his guide, Logan braved violent wind sheers and dangerous terrain to save his daughter. His ascension was unguided and erratic, but once he got to the area of the head, he latched onto the copper structure with his claws and climbed his way up.

Back down with the others, however, the light was getting too bright. They had to act fast and despite Logan's determination, that still may not be enough.

"I hope he's okay," said Storm as Logan vanished from sight.

"He can take care of himself," said Scott, "But we need to get closer. If I can get a clear shot, I may be able to stop that machine."

"What about the secondary observation deck? That's higher up," said Jean.

"Any other options?" he said, sensing that time was running out.

"None that I can think of," replied the redhead.

"Then let's get moving!" said Cyclops in an assertive tone, "Jean, come with me! Storm, get the X-jet fired up and get it to the top of the statue! We have to act fast before he kicks that machine into high gear!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Storm as she ran back towards the main entrance while Scott and Jean continued to ascend the structure.

Time was running out. Magneto was close to ultimate victory. With the lives of so many on the line, the X-men and their new ally wasted no time in carrying out their plan. However, they knew in the back of their minds that they may already be too late.

* * *

Up atop Lady Liberty's head, Logan watched as the light from the machine grew more intense. Yet through this glowing field of energy, he could make out the pained cries of his daughter. She was suffering. Magneto was hurting her. And he was going to make him pay.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Laura as she was immersed in a sea of bluish light, feeling her strength being drained away.

"Hold on, Laura! Daddy's coming!" yelled Logan through the noise.

But before he could take another step, a feral roar stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Oh no you don't, Wolverine!" yelled Sabretooth as he pounced upon his prey.

Logan didn't have a lot of time to react and it was hard maintaining his balance on a giant head, but Sabretooth wasn't going to make it easy for him as he drew him into a firm grapple. While Logan managed to avoid being tackled, his feral enemy managed to get his hands around his neck, pulling him into a death grip.

"You're not gonna stop us!" roared Sabretooth, "Nobody can stop the Brotherhood!"

"Wanna…Bet?" growled Logan.

Using his extensive combat skill, Logan kneed Sabretooth in the gut and broke free of his grip. He then went on the offensive, slashing about with his claws in horizontal swipes. However, Sabretooth avoided them with his cat-like reflexes and fought back with attacks of his own.

"You're too late, old buddy!" growled Sabretooth as he attacked with another swipe of his claws, "That bitch of yours is gonna die and this world is gonna be that much nicer!"

"You're makin' a big mistake, bub!" yelled Wolverine though the melee, "You call my daughter a bitch, you kidnap her, and you hurt her! I don't care who you are, but you're gonna pay! I swear on every god damn adamantium bone in my body, you're gonna pay!"

With his berserker rage in full swing, Logan tried to gain the upper hand. He tried several stabbing maneuvers, but Sabretooth's agility and strength allowed him to easily avoid the attacks and counter with a few moves of his own.

His rage made him vulnerable and Sabretooth was able to get in a few devastating slashes that caused him to howl in pain. In the background, the light kept getting more intense and Laura's cries were growing louder. Such sounds helped Logan fight through the pain as he struggled to save his family.

"Time to die, Logan!" roared Sabretooth as he hit Logan with another slash, "You're gonna die just like your daughter! And I'm gonna enjoy watchin' you suffer!"

The fight raged on as Magneto pushed himself to the final threshold. However, unknown to either of them, Cyclops and Jean had arrived at the secondary deck. And this time, they had clear, unobstructed view of what was going on.

"Scott…" gasped Jean as she saw the epic struggle.

"I know. I see it," said the young leader as he adjusted his visor to the proper setting, "I've gotta stop that machine!"

"That's a tricky shot," commented Jean, "I don't know if it's possible. You could wind up killing Magneto and Laura."

"If I don't Laura will be dead anyways and she'll have plenty of company," said Scott, as he prepared himself for what was sure to be the biggest test of his aim, "I'll let Logan chew me out for it later. But right now, it's our only chance."

Taking a deep breath, Scott carefully aimed his line of sight up towards the glowing light emulating from the machine. Jean took a step back to give him room, sending him a wish of good luck through their link.

"You can do it, Scott. I know you can," she encouraged him.

"I hope you're right," said Scott, his hands trembling as he prepared to make his shot.

Back up with Wolverine and Sabretooth, time was running out. Laura couldn't take much more. Her healing was being transferred to Magneto and it was draining the life from her young body. Her cries were starting to weaken, pushing Logan to fight even harder. But Sabretooth kept up with him every step of the way.

"You're making this too easy for me, Wolverine!" he growled as he dodged another round of horizontal slashes.

"Errrrrraahhhhhhhh!" he roared, throwing all his rage into his attacks, "Out of my way!"

Then, in a quick spin move, Logan managed to slice a good chunk of flesh from Sabretooth's torso, causing him to roar in pain. It was the turning point he needed as he hit him again with a few quick stabs.

Any other body would have been paralyzed by such blows, but Sabretooth wasn't about to be beaten like this. With blood now seeping out of his mouth, he unleashed one final attack, this time using his extra body weight to his advantage and tackling his nemesis to the edge of the statue, taking him in one final chokehold.

The light surrounding the machine was starting to expand. Magneto was about to pass the threshold that would unleash this machine's true power. And now that he was at Sabretooth's mercy, there was nothing Logan could do to stop it.

"You feel that, Wolverine! The end is here!" roared Sabretooth, using his iron grip to suck the life out of his nemesis, "You and your little bitch are gonna go down in history as the first ones to die in the war between humans and mutants!"

"SHUT…UP!" choked Wolverine, his lungs crying for air.

"Face it old chum…It's over!"

With an insidious grin, Sabretooth could practically smell his victory. Not only would he get revenge on humanity for treating him like a caged animal, but he'd get revenge on an old enemy of his as well. He may not have remembered the full truth, but that wouldn't matter for long as he prepared for his final triumph.

However, unknown to him or Logan for that matter, Cyclops was just about ready to take his shot. The light was growing. The air was thick with tension. People on the ground were even starting to take notice. Their time was up. It was now or never.

"Well…Here goes," said the young leader with a determined tone.

Pressing the button on his visor, Scott Summers unleashed a concentrated burst of photoconcussive energy directly at the machine. It struck just above the main mechanism where Magneto was standing and as soon as it impacted, the master of magnetism let out an anguished cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sudden impact caused Sabretooth to momentarily divert his attention. But just as he did, a small explosion rocked the main machine as the light faded and the nearby power cells exploded.

"What the…" he began, but it was too late.

Using this diversion to his advantage, Logan acted fast and grabbed Sabretooth by the neck.

"Ack!" he gasped.

"This is for my daughter!" growled Logan.

Then, using his legs and every last ounce of strength in his body, Logan threw his feral nemesis over the edge, sending him plummeting to the cold water below.

"LOGAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" he yelled as he disappeared from sight.

"Try to land on your feet from that, bub."

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Logan quickly drew his attention to the now disabled machines. Both of them were still running, but the sounds they were admitting were not good. They were sparking everywhere and Laura was still in the smaller machine, the life almost completely drained from her.

"DADDY!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as her body twisted and contorted with unparalleled pain.

"Laura! I'm commin' darlin'! Hold on!"

Ignoring the inherent danger, Logan ran up to the sparking machine and tore into it with his claws.

"Rrraahhhhhhhhh!" he grunted as he sliced through the metal rings and severed the main wires leading into the device.

Laura's body was going limp. The smell of her tears hung thick in Logan's nose. He couldn't fail her now. He couldn't let his baby down.

Slashing through the chains that were restraining her, Logan took his ailing daughter in his arms. He felt a surge of pain as he stepped into the machine, which was still thick with energy. But he ignored it as he pulled his daughter out and held her securely in his arms.

Soon, the hum of the machine died down and all activity ceased. Magneto was out cold from the miniature explosion caused by Cyclops's blast, but Logan didn't care about that. All he could think about now was his little girl.

"Laura! Laura please!" cried the feral mutant as he held her in his arms, "Come on darlin', come back to me! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me! I need you! Please…"

She felt so weak. Her whole body was limp and there were weak signs of life from her. Logan was on the verge of tears, something he rarely ever experienced. But he couldn't help it. This was his little girl. This was his baby. He had sworn to protect her the day he first held her and he wasn't going back on is word. Not now, not ever.

Then, he felt it. The weak movements of her body were beginning to show as her healing returned. Her breathing was labored, her limbs were heavy, and she was in a great deal of pain. But when she opened her eyes and saw the hazy image of her father, such feelings were quickly washed away.

"Daddy…" she said in a weak, barely audible tone.

"Laura," said Logan, his words deeply strained as tears streamed down his eyes.

"I…I knew you'd come for me," she got out, managing a weak smile.

"Of course I came for you," he replied softly, gently holding her head and bringing her into his warmth, "I promised you I'd never let anything happened to you. I promised I would always be there."

"And you kept it," she cried.

Then, unable to control her sobs any longer, Laura threw her weak arms around her father's neck and pulled him into a strong embrace. She was so exhausted from all the pain she had gone through, but none of that mattered now. She had her daddy by her side and that was all she needed.

The tears of the teenage girl flowed freely as she clung to her father's embrace. The X-jet was now hovering just above them with Scott, Jean, and Ororo all ready to pick them up. Despite the odds, they had succeeded. They stopped the Brotherhood. And as they saw the tender scene between father and daughter below, they couldn't help but smile.

"Here…I thought you might want this back," said Logan as he handed her the locket she had lost when Magneto abducted her.

When Laura's eyes fell upon the sight of the silver locket, her most prized possession, she could no longer hold it in. She just broke down in a wave of emotion in the arms of her father.

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you," said Laura, giving her father a loving hug.

"Anytime darlin'. Just don't ever forget…You have a father who loves you more than anything. You're my world. You're my life. And no matter what happens, you'll always be my baby."

* * *

ONE MORE TO GO! REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! 


	13. Departure

**Daddy's Girl  
Chapter 13: Departure**

Upon their triumphant return from Liberty Island, Logan carried his unconscious daughter to the infirmary where Jean gave her a thorough checkup. She had endured so much pain and against all odds, she survived the Brotherhood's wrath. And no one was more proud than the father who fought so hard to save her.

Logan stayed by Laura's side the whole time as she rested and recovered from her ordeal. Jean had assured him that her healing would take care of her and she should be at full strength within a few days. And even though he didn't show it, he was deeply grateful to her and the X-men.

"So how are they?" came a voice from behind Jean as she stood outside the infirmary, looking back in at Logan as he lovingly held his daughter's hand.

Turning around, Jean smiled to see her fiancé. Having been cooped up in the lower levels for so long, his appearance was a welcome sight and she let him know it by pulling him into a warm embrace.

"He hasn't left her side since we got back. But it looks like she's going to be okay," said Jean with an optimistic tone.

"That's good to hear. Not a lot of people can say that after going up against the Brotherhood."

"Yeah, well Laura's a fighter. No doubt about it."

"Can't imagine where she got a trait like that from," said Scott with a humored grin.

"Like father like daughter indeed," she said, finding the scene before her nothing short of heartwarming.

Looking into the room where Logan stuck by the side of his child, Scott and Jean couldn't help but admire the sight. Even though they had been so untrusting and cynical towards them, there was no denying the bond they shared. Laura and Logan were a true family. And as a soon to be married couple, that resonated strongly with them.

"Amazing, isn't it?" said Jean, breaking the silence.

"What is, babe?" asked Scott.

"How someone so disturbed and unstable could be such a loving father."

"Yeah, even I won't argue that," conceded Scott, even if there still were a few things he didn't like about him.

"He really went above and beyond for her," added Jean, "The man loves his little girl. Even though I'm psychic, I still can't understand the bond they share."

"Guess we'll have to find out for ourselves when we have kids," said Scott.

That got Jean to look at her fiancé with a surprised expression. Upon realizing what he said, Scott immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. Now his face was almost the same color as his glasses.

But to Jean, he looked so cute when he was embarrassed. And as a psychic, she knew he couldn't hide his thoughts from her even if he tried.

"You really want to give it a try, Slim?" said the redhead with a smile.

"Um, well I…" stammered Scott, struggling to get the right words out, "One step at a time I guess."

"You're right. Wedding first…Kids later," she smiled, "And who knows? Maybe once we become parents, you won't butt heads with Logan so much."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here," quipped Scott, who couldn't help but smile back.

"So says the guy who first mentioned having kids."

"Sue me. It slipped."

"Can't take it back, lover."

"Can I?" said Scott in a pleading tone, "Is there ANYTHING I can do to make up for it?"

Doctor Jean Grey smiled at her handsome lover who she would soon call her husband.

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

The tone in her voice got Scott to smile as well as he took her hand and led her back down the hall. It was late and after all the stress they had endured in attaining their victory, the soon to be married couple wanted to share some quality time together.

"In that case, come on. Let's give Logan and his daughter some privacy," said Scott, snaking his hand around her waist, "I think it's time we celebrate our victory."

"And they say you don't know how to have fun," purred Jean.

"Shows how much they know."

Scott went on to prove his point as he captured her lips in a deep kiss before leading her towards the elevator. It had been a difficult challenge for all of them, yet they had overcome each obstacle in the end. Now they had a bright future to look forward to for both themselves and their future children when the time came.

This same feeling permeated to Logan and his baby girl back in the infirmary. He still had her hand in his and he had no intention of letting go. He had come so close to losing her. She could have died in his arms on that statue. But she didn't. Instead, she was lying here safely under the protection of a father's love.

Fifteen years ago, he had saved an infant girl from some of the sickest men on the planet. Since then, he had become a proud father to this amazing little girl. And even though his life was full of mystery and uncertainty, he took a great deal of comfort in knowing he had a family that he loved with all his heart.

"Sleep easy, darlin'," he whispered to his daughter's unconscious form, "Daddy's here. Daddy will always be here. I promise."

Days turned to weeks as the aftermath of Liberty Island reverberated throughout the public. While the exact details of what had happened remained secret, the story of Magneto's capture brought about a media frenzy. Capturing a mutant terrorist was big and it was sure to have long term consequences.

With his Brotherhood gone and his plans for war ruined, the master of magnetism was arrested and confined to a specially constructed cell made of plastic and glass. Some wanted the death penalty for him, but since he hadn't killed anybody he got life imprisonment instead.

The fervor surrounding Magneto was mediated thanks to Charles Xavier, who made a quick recovery from the trap Mystique had set for him. With the media spotlight on mutants, he used it as a source of PR for his school and for better or for worse, it did ease tensions somewhat now that Magneto was behind bars.

But still, that didn't keep Xavier from keeping in touch with his old friend.

"It's a shame things had to turn out this way, Charles," said Erik as he played a friendly game of chess with his old friend within the secured walls of his cell, "We really could have accomplished some amazing things together."

"I have no doubt that we would have, Erik," replied Xavier as he countered his move on the chess board, "But I'm afraid you've chosen your path and I've chosen mine."

"Indeed, Charles. But I'll never understand why you continue with this foolish dream of yours. You saw how the public reacted to the events of Liberty Island. That should be proof enough that conflict is inevitable."

"I understand why you may see things that way old friend, but sometimes you have to remember that for ever bad image you see on the news, there are others that show hope. Many regular humans out there don't want war either and they see this as a positive move towards peace between humans and mutants."

"All merely superficial, I assure you," contended Erik as he made another move on the chess board, "Beneath the surface, I still believe that the rift between our species is too great."

"Then I suppose it's up to me to mend it," replied Xavier as he countered Erik's move.

"An impossible cause at best," scoffed the master of magnetism.

"Sometimes it's the impossible causes that are most worth fighting for."

In response to that, Erik laughed. Even with all their disagreements and after having fought against one another, the two men still held a deep level of respect for one another. Xavier's dream may or may not be an impossible fantasy, but in the mind of the old holocaust survivor he knew that nothing would stop him from seeing it through.

"You never cease to amaze me, Charles," made Erik, letting out a sigh as he made another move.

"I could say the same for you, Erik," replied Xavier with a smile.

"You and I may be on opposite sides now, but that might not always be the case. A day may come when our respective ideas are put to the ultimate test. And one of us may finally be vindicated."

"And I look forward to that day, old friend," said the Professor as he made the final move on the board, "Checkmate."

Looking down at the move he made, Magneto's expression did not change. He simply watched as the guards came in to escort Xavier out, his words reverberating through his mind so strongly.

"As will I, Charles…As will I."

Knocking over the king, the master of magnetism was left with plenty to contemplate. He was defeated, vilified, and imprisoned. But one thing both he and Xavier seemed to agree upon was that this was not the end. This was only the beginning.

Maybe one day mutants and humans will be at peace. Or maybe one day they will go to war. But until that day came, all either of them could do was wait, hope, and above all…Keep dreaming.

In the days after Laura's recovery, both she and Logan had a lot of damage to undo throughout the mansion. For Laura, she spent a lot of time apologizing to Rogue, Bobby, and the others for the mess that had caused so many complications. But for the most part, they bore no hard feelings. They knew all too well that things were never as they seemed, especially in a school of mutants.

For Logan, he had an equally laborious time picking up the pieces. But with Xavier's help, both he and Laura were back on track to move on with their lives. They even helped him get a new truck to replace the one Sabretooth had totaled. Yet still, the issue remained…Should they stay or should they go?

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" exclaimed Bobby from the living room as he, Rogue, Laura, and Jubilee gathered around the TV.

"What is it, Bobby?" said Scott as he came in with Logan and Ororo following close behind.

"See for yourself," he said as he stepped back to let them see the news report.

It didn't seem all that significant at first, but when they got a glimpse of the figure in the center of the screen, it soon became clear.

"Senator Kelly! Senator Kelly!" said a reporter on the screen as cameras flashed and media personnel swarmed around the lone politician, "Why have you withdrawn the Mutant Registration Act so suddenly? What changed your mind?"

"Please, I merely took another look at the bill from a different perspective and found that I was in the wrong here. I'm not afraid to admit it and I wish to move on from this grave mistake of mine," replied the Senator in stride.

"Mistake? Senator what about…" began another reporter.

"Please, no more questions. I must get back to work," he said as brushed them off.

Such a sight was a major surprise to the resident mutants of the Xavier Institute. After seeing what happened to Senator Kelly as a result of Magneto's machine, there should have been nothing left of him.

"Senator Kelly?" said Ororo with shocked expression, "But I thought…"

"Wait! Bobby, freeze it!" said Scott quickly.

Grabbing the remote, Bobby hit the pause button on the Tivo and much to the shock of the surrounding observers, they saw a faint shade of yellow flash over the senators eyes, meaning that it could be only one thing.

"Mystique," growled Logan, "She's alive."

"What!" exclaimed Rogue, "But how in the hell could she…"

"She's a shape shifter, Rogue. Deception is her specialty," answered Scott.

A heavy silence fell over them as they looked back at the image on the screen. After what this woman put them through, the knowledge that she was still alive didn't sit well in the slightest.

"So what do we do about her?" asked Laura.

"For now, nothing," said Ororo.

"You're kidding! After what she did!" exclaimed Bobby.

"That's a concern for another day, Bobby," said Scott, "Let the world recover from one crisis at a time."

"Yeah, and besides it might help having a mutant pose as a senator," made Jubilee.

That earned her some awkward looks, but she just shrugged and shook it off. If they didn't want to lighten up, then she wouldn't bother.

"This may be a problem in the future," said Scott, always the vigilant one.

"You're probably right, one-eye," said Logan, "But I'm more for the present. Ya ready, Laura?"

"Yes Father," said Laura as she got up off the couch.

With a smile on her face, she made her way to the side of the man who had done so much for her. But as nice as it was to be a family again, her new friends didn't want to see her go just yet.

"Oh man, why do you have to leave?" said Bobby as he, Rogue, and Jubilee cast Laura a disheartened look.

"Hey, it's not like we'll be gone forever," said Laura with a sympathetic glance.

"Yeah, and besides, we have a life in Canada that we can't just leave behind," added Logan, "And as crazy as I think this place is, I guess it's nice knowin' it's still here."

"That's probably the nicest thing you've said about us to date, Logan," said Ororo with a grin.

"Don't let it go to yer head," he quipped, "You guys have your fight. We have ours."

"And we all wish you two the best of luck. Just know that if you ever need us or if you ever want to discuss custom motorcycle parts, the Xavier Institute will be here," said Scott, setting aside the lingering tension that was still between them.

"I'll keep that in mind, Cyke," said Logan, managing a grin.

And in a symbolic gesture of peace, Scott extended his hand to Logan and unlike the first time they met, he accepted. As much as they had butt heads, they had still found some common ground through crisis and even though they wouldn't admit it, they did respect one another.

"And by the way, you still owe me 250 bucks for the ticket," said Scott.

"In yer dreams, bub."

"Dad…" said Laura with a scorn.

"Fine, fine…I'll send ya a check," he muttered.

Laura just rolled her eyes. As loving a man as her father was, he wasn't exactly perfect when it came to manners.

Then, just as they were finishing up with this little goodbye of theirs, Jean and the Professor made their entrance.

"Are you ready to go, Logan?" asked the wheel chair bound man.

"You bet!" said the feral Canadian, "Come on, Laura. Let's go break in our new truck."

As they all gathered outside for one final goodbye, Xavier, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Bobby, Rogue, and Jubilee all stood on the front stoop to see their new friends off. The experience at the Xavier Institute was one they wouldn't soon forget and as difficult as it had been, they had pulled through together and made some nice allies in the process.

Logan and Laura had always been loners. They lived in a world of uncertainty. But through the challenges they had faced, they had grown so strong. They were a family like no other. And at least now they had friends to help them as they headed towards an uncertain future.

"Be sure to email me the second you get back!" said Rogue as she and Jubilee gave Laura one last hug goodbye.

"Oh I will, girlfriend," smiled Laura, "In the meantime, just stay out of trouble."

"No promises there," grinned Jubilee.

"Yeah, you know us," shrugged Bobby, "Anything is possible here at Mutant High."

Casting Bobby an amused grin, Laura then turned to the institute elders who had done so much to help her and her father.

"Thank you for helping us," said Laura as she gave Doctor Grey a hug and shook the Professor's hand, "I'm sorry if it was a little rocky, but I…I guess I'm just not used to having friends."

"Think nothing of it, Laura," said Xavier with a kind smile, "It was an honor having you here at my institute. And if ever you or your father needs help, rest assured our doors are always open to you."

Laura wasn't much for goodbyes. She could survive the Brotherhood, but she just couldn't seem to get her social skills down. But despite this, she was confident that Xavier knew how she felt about everything he had given her. After all, he was the world's most powerful psychic.

"Drive safely you two," said Ororo as Laura and Logan got in their new truck and prepared to make their leave.

"Now where's the fun in that?" said Logan, casting the weather which a grin as he revved up the engine.

Ororo couldn't help but blush, which earned her a humored glance from Jean. Even if she did have a thing for brutes, it was something she'd rather keep private.

'Don't even try it, Jean,' she sent her.

'Wouldn't even dream of it, Ro,' replied the redhead, 'You're still thinking about his butt, you know.'

'I am NOT!' she shot, 'Well…Maybe a little.'

Looking over at his little girl, Logan couldn't help but smile. For all the complications in his life, he still had so many reasons for living. He was blessed with a wonderful daughter who he loved and cherished. And as a man, he couldn't be more proud. Even if he couldn't remember his past, he looked forward to making many new memories with his daughter. He had everything he needed and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was happy.

"You ready, darlin'?" he said to his beautiful daughter.

"I'm ready, Daddy," she said, smiling back, "Let's go home."

Then, with one last wave goodbye, Logan and Laura drove off into the unknown, the X-men all bidding them a fond farewell.

The world is an uncertain place. More often then not, it's cruel and unfair. But for those like the X-men, who fought with all their hearts to make it a better place, there was plenty of hope for the future.

And for Logan and Laura, they took comfort in knowing that there was hope even for their tortured souls. Maybe humanity would never accept mutants. Maybe there was a war on the horizon. But no matter what path the future took, they were still a family. And through struggle and strife, victory and defeat, they would face on this world together.

THE END

AN: Well, that's it! And to all those who followed me from the beginning, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Stay tuned because next I'm returning to the world of "Sinister Soldiers" for a sequel that you won't want to miss! It'll be entitled "Sinister Legacy.I urge you all to tell me what you think so I can continue to write great stories! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website!

DADDY'S GIRL IS OVER! BUT PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!

_Sometimes our greatest battles are the ones from within._


End file.
